HTTYD GENDERBENT: Where I Belong
by TheTombedSpirit
Summary: After Stoick found out about her secret, Hikka decides that she's had enough pain and frees Toothless and the arena Dragons and rides as far away from Berk as possible. Cold, hungry, and little to no hope for survival, she admits defeats and crashes on an island, preparing to succumb to her scars. But then she crosses paths with people she has more in common with
1. Prologue(edited)

**GENDERBENT HICCUP! GET THE HECK OUT OF BERK AU!**

 **HTTYD-GENDERBENT: Where I Belong**

 **SUMMARY: After Stoick found out about her 'betrayal', Hikka decides that she's had enough physiological pain and frees Toothless and the arena Dragons and rides as far away from Berk as possible. Wounded, cold, and little to no hope for survival, she admits defeats and crashes on an island, preparing to succumb to her scars. But then she crosses paths with people she has more in common with then she thought. Will she find where she belongs? Or will the past continue to hunt her down?**

* * *

 **Berk: Great Hall**

 _"You're not a viking. You're not my daughter."_

Those words had rung in her ears the tenth time like a warning horn. Hikka felt like that was mere seconds ago, but really, it was a few hours. She can hardly believe it. She was disowned. Well, when she thought about it, she saw it coming a long time ago, and had been mentally and strategically preparing herself from the inevitable. But she thought that she had more time. And the times she spent with Toothless gave her hope. Oh, so much hope that maybe, just maybe, she could make a difference.

But now that hope was gone. Left only with the bitter taste of a shattered heart and a broken wish.

Was this it? Was this the end? By Viking belief, if someone is believed to have committed a crime, they would have to prove their innocence with women having to pick hot stone from water at Scauldron temperatures. Would she be giving such a chance? Probably not. They all saw her 'crime'. Trying to tame a Monstrous Nightmare, and a Night Fury suddenly appeared out of nowhere and defended her. But were they thankful? No. They were livid.

Hikka would no doubt be exiled. Or sold into slavery, that was also very popular. Or... oh Gods, she hoped not the Blood Eagle, their most horrific punishment that she'd rather not get into detail about it.

She hadn't realized she had been crying until she felt a drop of her salty tears land on her hand. She wiped her eyes and sniffled. There was no time for this. She looked through the small gape of the large doors of the Great Hall and saw it was almost dusk. She had to get out of here and find Toothless. If he wasn't gone already.

She stood on her legs, her knees shaking. She was scared.

She had every right to be.

She went to open the door, but then heard footsteps coming. She peaked through the gape, hoping that it was Gobber, or Astrid, or Gothi. Maybe even Gustav? Wrong.

It was Spitelout and Dogsbreathe's dad, Pigsbreathe. Hikka stepped away from the door and hid in the shadows as fast and as quiet as she could.

"How much longer will it take for that blacksmith to make a harness?!" she heard Spitelout complain, "We should be out there hours ago!" Pigsbreathe answered him. "Stoick just wants to make sure the harness is sturdy enough to hold the beast down. It's a Night Fury! I don't blame him for being a little extra."

What? They were building a harness for Toothless? So that must mean they haven't left yet! And Toothless was still here! There's still time to fix all of this!

Spitelout sighed, rubbing his shoulder irritatingly. She vaguely remembered that in a desperate attempt to protect her, Toothless had hammered Spitelout's shoulder with his wing. That's probably why it's smarting.

"Whatever. Let's just grab the traitor and go. Considering how long it's taking to make that harness, she'll just think about all she's done in the dungeons."

"Did Stoick decide on a punishment yet?"

"Well, he's not considering execution. From what I hear he plans on selling her to the Beserkers, probably as a, uh... 'special' slave, to teach her a lesson."

WHAT?! The Beserkers!? That considerably worse then the Blood Eagle. They were ruthless, bloodthirsty, and the idea of being a 'special' slave as Spitelout put it for someone like Dagur made her sick to the stomach. She actually felt like throwing up that big 'congratulations' breakfast Gobber made for her this morning.

No.

She can not. She _will_ not be turned into a pleasure slave over something she understood probably better then anyone in this damned tribe. They want blood? Fine. They want to inflict scars and maybe 'earn' a few? Go right ahead. But it won't be to her, or any other dragon. Not on her watch.

Enough was enough.

Hikka pressed her back against the shadows as the rising moon shed light into the dark empty hall. Very few people felt like drinking after what had transpired. Spitelout pulled his bludgeon. No matter how scrawny the runt was, who knows what she learned while hanging around that Night Fury.

But she wasn't here. It was like she vanished into thin air.

"She's not here. Did Stoick lock the hall when he left her here?" Pigbreathe asked the Second-in-Command. Spitelout narrowed his smoldering eyes, gripping the bludgeon tightly.

Before the doors slammed shut behind them.

Hikka managed to block the doors with the plank that lent conveniently beside the doors. The doors shuddered from the impact Spitelout and the viking began to dealt it with the moment they realized what was happening.

"Let us out of here you little traitor!"

Traitor? That's her new found insult title for trying to show them the alternative? Fine then. She didn't even care what they thought anymore. What mattered to her now was her family. The Dragons.

Turning around, she hopped down the steps, leaving her uncle raging behind the Great Halls doors.

* * *

Hikka looked around the corner, only to lean back when she saw two vikings coming her way and sucked in her stomach, holding her breathe until they passed by far enough. She let out a sigh and continued towards the arena.

There's no way he would be anywhere else. So, fingers crossed, he had to be there.

After passing one more corner, she rushed towards the gate and entered the arena.

The Deadly Nadder, titled Illviðri, breathed in as she slept, but at soon as a familiar, lovely scent that resembled pine, the sweetest of fruits and a touch of dragon nip. She opened her eyes, the pupils widening with excitement. It was the small female the other humans referred to as Hikka. The one that scratched her sweet spot two weeks ago and presented the Gronckle with dragon nip. The one that brought that cursed sea snake to subdue the Zippleback.

And the one that tried to befriend the Monstrous Nightmare and was saved by an, honest-to-Freya, Night Fury.

Illviðri chirped loudly, gaining the ex-heiress's attention. She put a finger to her lips, trying to shush her. This made the Nadder pause. Something smelled off about Hikka. Dragons were able to sense some emotions through smell, and while a Nadder wasn't a Hobblegrunt, she smelled many emotions coming from the runt from the moment she first saw her.

She smelled frightened, terrified even, but she also caught a questioning scent.

Inquisitiveness.

The wyvern had noticed when she stood on top of the wall structures that the female continuously looked up to the obese adult male with curiosity, before her pack members encouraged her to return to the hunt. Around that time, Illviðri smelt something from Hikka, two more emotions.

Nervousness and determination. She remembered how curious she became when the girl suddenly dropped her means of attack when she was but a breathe away. Then when the strong, brightly colored female charged towards her, distracting her, she felt pleasure when she felt the ex-viking's claws scratch the underside of her head. Then absolute bliss when she scratched that special spot.

From then on that Illviðri watched from her cage as her scent continued to grow more and more confident with her skills, until she faced the Nightmare. She sparked a interest in her that no other dragon has done in decades. She found her fascinating and very beautiful for a human. The Gronckle found her curious and worth paying attention too, and much more considerate then the other two females. The Zippleback thought that she was funny with her sardonic humor and witty comebacks.

The Nightmare had very conflicted feelings about the timid female.

Hikka continued to stare at the Nadder, before her beg for silence caught the ears of a certain Offspring of Lighting and Death.

Toothless whimpered happily at the sight of his soul sister. He feared that he would never see her again when he was thrown in here. He was thankful to any Vanir God listening that he was wrong.

"Toothless!" she cried happily, being very careful to keep her voice down, but Toothless's delighted warbles had awoken the other dragons, who approached the cage doors to witness the descent human female running towards the cage the Night Fury was trapped and tied down in.

Hikka opened the cage then rush inside, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around the purring Strike dragon. Her eyes narrowed in disgust at the sight of the muzzle around his mouth and the painful looking restraints that prevented the dragon from even moving his neck around.

She gripped the muzzle and tugged it off with a grunt, then got to work on the restraints. In a matter of minutes, Toothless was free once more. Toothless wanted to roar in joy of being able to spread his glorious wings, but checked himself. He knew it wasn't the time, nor the place.

Hikka was thankful that the saddle was still on and in one piece. She guessed the vikings couldn't be bothered with something so... un-viking. She looked at the tail fin and tilted the stirrup up and down. Open. Close.

Good. It still worked.

Getting Toothless out into the open, she prepared to hop onto the saddle. "Let's get out of here."

A distress chirp made her stop and turn to the sound. The Terrible Terror was scratching against the cage, trying desperately to get out. This made Hikka look around the arena, noticing that all the dragons were now staring at her, as though begging her to not leave them here to rot. Which they were.

She couldn't leave these dragons here to die from unhealed wounds and starvation. Even if the Nightmare tried to kill her, she couldn't blame him. Her father startled him, and he reacted instinctively for his survival. Just as the many Nightmares before him have.

Hikka remembered how Gobber said her mother, Valka, got the title 'Gentle' when her first kill became her last, as the spear drove too deep and she comforted the poor suffering Nightmare in it's final moments.

Why not follow the footsteps that she can actually succeed in?

Hikka took a deep breathe. It was bad enough when she opened Toothless's cage, opening them all at one will no doubt wake up any sleeping viking and alert them of what was happening. So arms out, ready to open the gate and lead these dragons out of here, she grabbed a hold of a lever with a hand each.

Pull.

Tug.

Yank.

Heave.

In complete unison, the gates opened and the dragons slowly emerged from their dank prisons. Hikka rush over and stood in front of them. The Nightmare growled while the others remained silent.

"Listen. I know I'm giving you no reason to trust me right now, but we must leave this place as fast as possible. Everyone in the village no doubt heard the sound of the gates opening and are on their way here, armed to the teeth." Hikka jumped to the point, making the Nightmare's growls soften.

True, Krókurhad concerns about this supposed trustworthy human, but to be honest with himself, he didn't mean to lash out. The hatchling's patriarch spooked him when he shouted so suddenly and in a blind effort to protect himself, nearly killed an innocent creature that merely wanted the vikings to see his species in a different light.

The Nightmare stood forward, provoking the Night Fury to growl as he wrapped his handicapped tail around the runt loosely, showing that he was giving him a chance, but the moment he acted out would be on his head.

Krókur couldn't believe what he was about to do.

He bowed in respect and pledged his loyalty to the runt viking referred to as Hikka.

The other dragons were a bit surprised, but were nonetheless thankful that his judgement of humans were for now reserved only for their capers.

Hikka smiled and hopped on Toothless and turned him around, preparing to lead the dragons out of here.

Only to stop and come face to face with her father.

He stood in the archway of the entrance, blocking any sort of escape route for Hikka and her flock of dragons. Axe gripped tightly in his large hands, and eyes dead set on making sure that they were not leaving. Dead or alive.

Hikka stared at her ex-father, terrified. Stoick looked like that he was willing to kill her.

Then he took an almost sad expression, which would have been convincing if it weren't for the angering heat in his eyes.

"Hikka. It doesn't have to end badly. Just get the dragons back in their cages, turn over the Night Fury and I'll let this outrage slide." Outrage? She didn't even want to think about the small amount of disbelief that her father just said.

She could help but snark, "And then what? You'll ship me off to the Berserkers and go on with your life as if I never even existed? Well, then again, you had no trouble doing that before, so really, it'll be easy to adapt to my absence."

The dragons looked at each other, then back at the exchange. What was Hikka talking about?

Stoick took a deep breath, probably to contain his control on his rage. "Hikka... I was just trying to keep you safe-"

"Safe? Your idea of safe is neglecting your only child? To tell her to stop crying and grow up when she comes home after a beat down on a rainy day? To throw me in the forge the moment I started trying to make things so I can make something you said, and I quote, 'worth your while'? Are those your idea of safe?"

"Hikka..."

"What about the time when an all Nightmare attack came to Berk. Gobber had to go join the fight, so I manned the forge, only for a Nightmare to come barging in and burning the whole place down, with me barely making it out alive. But what did you say? You asked me how I managed to burn the forge down in such a short amount of time, as if you didn't notice the Nightmare sitting on top of the damn building, looking like he won a thousand gold pieces. What about that, huh?!"

"Hikka..." Stoick trailed off. The way he saw it, sympathizing with the dragons and thinking peace with them was ever possible was but a fruitless dream that only got people killed. Valka didn't mean to kill that Nightmare at her Rite of Passage. He heard her and Gobber talk about it and she said she planned to knock it unconscious, and go from there. But then the Nightmare leaped, and in a reflex, raised the spear, piercing it's chest. She swore to never raise a weapon against a helpless opponent, saying that the Nightmare might have stood a chance if it wasn't confided in a flyless space. Ever since then, she tried to make people believe that peace with the dragons was possible. But then that blasted Stormcutter took her away from them.

Since then, he tried everything to keep Hikka's contact with dragons limited, and pressured Gobber to tell her horrible stories about dragons, to encourage her to be a true viking. But then she didn't 'wise' up, and instead started making inventions that only caused more harm then good. He thought that maybe... that maybe... he didn't know what he thought.

"Hikka. Try to understand. Your way... it can't be followed-" he was cut off when a Nadder spine nearly sliced his cheek and pinned itself to the wall. The Zippleback hissed irritatingly, gas and spark threatening to leak from their jaws while the Gronckle growled lowly and the Nightmare was barely controlling his fire jacket. As they showed their acts of protectiveness, the Terror noticed that many vikings were approaching the sides of the arena and were listening to the ex-heiress rant to her former father.

"That's just it. It can. You're just too dead set on revenge to focus on the big picture here. I mean, weren't they going to call you Stoick the Vindictive before size and weight did you a favor?" The Nightmare and Terror snorted. She certainly has gut and grit.

"You said it yourself, Stoick," the man flinched at the emotionless tone his daughter used in his name. "I'm not a viking. I feel like I'm something no-one from the village could even hope to understand, but I do. I'm not a destroyer, I'm a maker. I'm not a warrior, I'm a philosopher. A giver rather then a taker. A Dragon Rider, rather then a Dragon Killer." she finished, back straight, chin up, showing that she was not backing out before finishing.

"I'm not you. I'm me. Deal with it."

Stoick didn't know what to think when she said all that. All he knew was that his daughter was utterly and truly gone. Lost to ways of thinking that wouldn't make sense to the viking mind. Her words spoken, she prepared for escape.

"Toothless! Plasma blast!" the dreaded recognizable whistle pierced the ear drums of many as purple glowed from the Night Fury's mouth. After listening to everything Hikka said that her father had done to his soul sister, he was not a happy reptile.

He let loose, making Stoick loose nerve and dodge the could have been fatal attack.

Opportunity seen, they shot out of the arena as fast as their wings would allow.

Arrows and bolas were thrown their way, but they managed to dodge them and reach a better altitude to avoid them. The Nightmare let out a roar of triumph, which was followed by the others.

Freedom at last.

* * *

The whole flock was now a few miles away from the island, unsure of when they'll stop, but they do know that it'll never be anywhere near the Red Queen. It was pouring down and the occasional thunder and lighting made itself known. Everyone was unsure of how to approach the situation. The arena dragons looked over at the girl. She looked incredibly exhausted and her aura smelled depressed.

Then she made a noise. At first, it was sniffles. Then it turned into sobbing. She clutched the saddle tightly as she cried her heart out. The Night Fury whimpered as Hikka attempted to hide her face in the back of his neck. He never seen her cry before, and now that he finally has, he couldn't stand it. The dragons didn't know how to comfort her. They were familiar with grief, but they had no idea how to reassure an upset human.

Illviðri looked around. There had to be something to make the human better, or at least somewhere to give the human time to cope. From what she gathered, the Night Fury can't fly properly without the girl, and in her emotional state, she was in no shape to be the dragon's wings.

Finally she spotted something, a towering sea stack with a medium size cave, big enough to house all of them for the night. She gave a squawk to alert the others, then flew towards the cave. Toothless internally thanked her and guided them to the cave. As soon as they landed, Toothless went deeper, where the dark clouded his scales and Hikka could cry in peace.

The other dragons waited by the entrance, not sure if they were allowed to enter, but stayed out of the rain. They watched as the female rolled herself up into a ball and sobbed into her knees, the Night Fury close by, tail and body curled around her as he offered her silent comfort. Toothless cooed gently, letting her know that he was here and he would never abandoned her.

After a while, Hikka stopped crying, only reduced to sniffles now. But now she was shivering. Now that her emotional state was better, Toothless took notice that her body temperature was less then ideal. If she doesn't warm up soon, she could catch hypothermia.

He heard the clicks of claws hitting stone and growled at the Nightmare. Krókur wordlessly made himself comfortable, keeping his distance, but close enough to the girl to do something about her shivering. He turned on his fire jacket. The cave instantly grew brighter and warmer. The other dragons came in and decided to contribute, letting loose their respected flame, save the Zippleback and lining the walls and floor with their fire and warmth and light. The Terrible Terror crawled up to her slowly, not wanting to trigger her or the Night Fury. And when they didn't do anything, the Terror nudged her arm until he was snuggled up into her lap, her arm over his body, sharing his body heat to keep her warm.

Hikka's breathing soon slows down, before she fell into a somewhat peaceful slumber. Toothless was relieved. She wasn't shaking anymore, and she looked calmer then previously.

He didn't take notice of the Nightmare watching him and his human. "She sure is something" the Nightmare spoke in their natural tongue. Toothless nodded, showing that he's listening, not taking his eyes off his rider.

"Yeah. She is." he said with a smile. Illviðri looked over to him.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" Toothless looked up to her. "You're a Night Fury. No one has ever seen you in person before." the pack looked over to him in surprise, until they realized that he fitted the exact description of a Night Fury. Long have dragons from afar have learned of their exploits. A breed of dragon created by Freya herself to protect both man and dragon. Dark scales, blazing blasts of fire. And a whistle that strikes fear into the hearts of men.

"Yes. I am a Night Fury. In fact, I believe I am the last on in the Nordic Circle. And by your colors and obvious union to each other, you must be the Rebellion."

In Toothless's travels, before he met Hikka, he had heard that a small group of dragons had broken free from the Red Death, and started forming a rebellion, saving and freeing as many dragons as they could during the raids. It gave Toothless hope that they were taking their fates into their own paws, so it really saddened him when he heard the founders of the rebellion were captured.

Illviðri chuckled lightly. "Yeah, that's us." Toothless smiled. Before he frowned.

"What are your names?" the Nightmare held his head up proudly.

"My name is Krókur." Illviðri stood up from her resting position. "Illviðri." the Gronckle smiled politely. "My name is Móðurlega." Toothless smiled at her elegant tone. The Zippleback banged their heads together.

"I'm Andaðu." the head on the right side of the body said, while the left head said "And I'm Spýta!" they bumped heads again. Toothless raised an eyebrow, but he didn't question it. They were a Zippleback after all.

"And I'm Skot." the Terror said finally. Toothless nodded, remembering the names of the pack that seemed to have a clear future. "What about you?" the Night Fury looked to Bikh, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Pardon?"

"What's your name? Night Furies _do_ have names right? Or are you just nameless for the rest of your life spans?" Toothless chuckled. "I have a name."

"Then?" the Zippleback heads said in unison. Toothless stared back at them.

"Draumur. My name is Draumur." they nodded, accepting and remembering his title for the days they might spend together. Móðurlega looked down at the sleeping girl with a fond, motherly expression. "And the girl?" Toothless looked down at Hikka with brotherly appeal.

"She is my sister by soul. The humans of her colony called her Hikka. She told me it was a title giving to the Runt of the Litter. So I gave her a much more fitting name. A Dragon's name." this perked the interest of the Nightmare. A human with a dragon's name? That sounds interesting.

"And what is this name?"

"I named her after my mother. I name her after the most amazing Night Fury I have ever known." he stared at his human sister with loving eyes as she slept peacefully.

"I named her Sál."

* * *

 **Just throwing this out there. Dragon revere to the Vanir Gods, while Humans mostly revere** **Æsir Gods**

 **Also, changed the Dragons true names that are Icelandic with Icelandic meaning. Iceland is more akin to Vikings then Arabic is.**

 **Toothless -** **Draumur** **\- Meaning 'Dream' in Icelandic - Referenced by how in the books, he calls himself 'Toothless Daydream'**  
 **Hikka- Sál** **\- Meaning 'Soul' in Icelandic - Heart of a Chief, Soul of a Dragon. Enough said.**  
 **Stormfly - Illviðri - Meaning 'Storms' in Icelandic  
** **Hookfang - Krókur - Meaning 'Hook' in Icelandic  
** **Meatlug - Móðurlega - Meaning 'Motherly' in** **Icelandic** **  
** **Barf and Belch - Andaðu and** **Spýta** **-** **Andaðu** **meaning 'Breath' and** **Spýta** **meaning 'Spit' both in** **Icelandic** **  
** **Sharpshot - Skot - Meaning 'Shot' in** **Icelandic**


	2. Strangers Like Me(edited)

**GENDERBENT HICCUP! GET THE HECK OUT OF BERK AU!**

 **HTTYD-GENDERBENT: Where I Belong**

 **Chapter One: Strangers Like Me**

* * *

Hikka whimpered in her sleep as dark memories entered her mind. Memories of Stoick yelling at her, calling her a disappointment. Snotlout and Tuffnut picking on her. Ruffnut whispering things behind her back. Fishlegs abandoning their friendship for popularity. Astrid just standing there with a stoic expression, not doing anything to help her former friend. Speedifist and Dogsbreathe beating her until she couldn't even walk. Mildew calling her an abomination and a curse among Berk.

And her mother's screams as she was taking by the Stormcutter.

Hikka jumped awake at the last one, and looked around wildly, but quickly calmed down when she saw Toothless curled up beside her, still fast asleep. The arena dragons were there too, still dozing the day away. The Terrible Terror was gone though, not in her arms and vanished.

To be honest, she expected the Nightmare to leave first.

She actually found it funny. She was sleeping with and feeling calm in the presence with her tribes worst enemy.

Her mood went sad. No. That wasn't her tribe. Not anymore.

As she thought about her former tribe though, she did think about the good times that happened before her status as a runt 'woke' everyone up. How she and Snotlout used to wrestle when they were six. He would always win, but would take her to Gothi if he inflicted harm on her. How she and the Thorston twins would steal Gobber's interchangeable hands all over the village, or launch yak dung on Mildew's house. How she and Fishlegs would spend hours upon hours in the Berkian library, taking in the information of every single book and then reading them all over again. And she remembered her best friend Astrid, who would always be the viking while Hikka was the dragon, and they would chase each other around to see who would win.

Then there were the people she still had a good relationship with to this day, or rather the day before. Gobber, her Godfather, who was more of a parent then Stoick was when she didn't bulk up like everyone else. The man who taught her everything she knew about the smith house. She looked up to him more then she did to Stoick ever did. Then there was Gothi, the sweet old woman that treated her wounds whenever she got injured by Dogsbreathe or Speedifist on many occasions. And in her spare time, she would teach her about herbs and how to heal herself should she ever get hurt and she's unable to get herself to Berk. A grandmother figure that would listen to her troubles over a cup of tea. And then there was Gustav. Her little brother in everything but blood. He mostly looked up to Snotlout, but there were times when her strength of mind and her determination inspired him to become stronger like her, for he was already nine-and-a-half years old and he hasn't bulked up yet. And so, he started hanging out with Hikka and they started seeing each other as family.

And then there were the fantasies. That included her mother, Valka the 'Gentle'. She imagined her teaching her to sow or cook, or them just spending there time together. Stoick would sometimes be in those fantasies, and in them, he was joyful, kind and jolly-like.

But sadly, that was all that was.

Memories and fantasies.

She was drawn out of her sad mood when a small chirp awakened her senses and the rest of the cave when the Arena Terror flew into the cave, a small fish in his mouth. Everyone watched as he landed in front of the girl and placed the fish by her feet.

 _"This was all I could find, but you need to build your strength."_ Skot told her in his tongue, surprising her, but she couldn't understand what he said. But she knew that he was offering a meal, and at the thought of a nicely cooked fish, her stomach grumbled. Illviðriand Móðurlegafound it adorable and cooed in delight. Andaðu and Spýta laughed in sync and Krókur rolled his eyes. But a small smirk curled on his muzzle.

Toothless chuckled and nuzzled his Soulful One and gestured to the fish, before blowing the tiniest of plasma blasts to cook it quickly. Hikka smiled, patting his neck, before grabbing the fish, and ripping into it hungrily. The Zippleback went off to grab more fish for the group, before they had to continue the fly from Berk. Two heads are better then one after all. Krókur leaned over to Toothless.

 _"Why did you burn it? It was perfectly fine the way it was."_ Toothless smiled, not bothered with this question.

 _"Apparently, humans are unable to stomach fish, unless they burn it first. The first time I regurgitated a fish for her, she looked really reluctant to eat it, but did so anyway as to not upset me. The second time I did it, she was burning one over a fire and I put two and two together."_ Toothless told him. The Nightmare stared at him like he just became a Zippleback.

Then he rolled his eyes and walked off somewhere to wait for the food.

Humans were weird after all.

* * *

After the Zippleback can back with plenty of fish for them, and filled themselves up, the Nightmare immediately started speaking.

 _"We need to move out of this Archipelago as fast as possible. The longer we wait, the longer the Red Death hears about this and tries to inflict his whistle against us."_ everyone nodded in agreement. Hikka just sat there, confused as to what the Loki they are talking about. _"We need time to build our strength. And gather reinforcements. With only the seven of us, eight including Sál, we stand no chance against her."_

Toothless looked thoughtful.

He was in a bind of what to do, or where to go. They needed somewhere where Hikka can heal both physically and mentally. The harsh words from her sire have left deep, emotional wounds in her soul. He could sense it with his own. She needed somewhere with dragons. She needed to be surrounded by a crowd she's comfortable with, and what better than dragons? But she also needs somewhere that have people. Kind, peaceful that can teach her what she still needs to learn. His past lives have seen the result of a human being raised by a dragon. It was quite humorous whenever you see a human attempt to roar.

 _"Maybe we can find help in the Great Beyond."_ Illviðri said after a minute of silence. Everyone looked to her.

 _"What?"_

 _"You mean go beyond the Great Mist?"_

 _"My late mate and I used to travel. And we went far beyond the outer fog. And we heard stories of a human colony that respects, even worships dragons. Maybe they could be able to assist us, and could even be a new start for_ _Sál_ _."_ they all turned to Hikka, who still looked confused, and had a look of surprise when they all turned to her.

Toothless warbled thoughtfully.

 _"It would be far enough that the Red Death can't hypnotize us. And a place that has sympathy for our kind would be a good change for_ _Sál_ _. She's already been through too much."_ the group watched as Toothless nuzzled Hikka in a brotherly manner, making the girl giggle. He turned to them. _"All those in regards of not going to the Great Beyond to find this colony?"_

Everyone didn't make a move, showing there disapproval of the notion.

 _"All those in favor of indeed going beyond the Great Mist?"_

Everyone roared, shooting a fireball into the cave ceiling, sealing their agreement to the motion and surprising the poor girl.

 _"Then it is settled."_ Toothless stood up, nearly causing Hikka to fall over and he kneeled down for her to get one. Hikka did as gestured, deciding that Toothless and the dragons obviously wanted to do something and to let him steer.

Toothless let out a roar, soon followed with the words...

 _"TO THE GREAT BEYOND!"_

 _"GREAT BEYOND!"_ Everyone else roared with him and took off, away from the sea stack and farther away from home.

From their former home, in hopes for a new one.

* * *

Hikka yawned as they all flew through the dark, stormy clouded sky through the outer reigns of the Archipelago. They have been flying none stop and she hasn't had anything to eat for a while now, and considering that she doesn't have any forms of warmth on, as they left Berk in such a hurry, she was now hungry and cold.

Everyone else wasn't doing so hot either.

Krókur was a bit tired, his dropping eyes indicating that point. Móðurlega was barely keeping her wings flapping hard enough to keep herself at the same altitude as the others. Skot had long before laid himself on Hikka's lap, and had falling asleep. Andaðu had fallen asleep midair, and now poor Spýta is the only one keep the whole body afloat, which isn't helping his tired muscles. Really to only ones that are fairing well are Toothless and Illviðri, the former having traveled great miles and was there for immune to tiredness unless she stops to rest. Then the pain of the day rushes back.

And Toothless was a Night Fury. His kind usually doesn't get tired.

Said dragon noticed the dozed off Zippleback head and grinned. _"Come now, Andaðu. Nothing that's worth something comes easy in this world."_ _"Is that supposed to be a riddle for you Night Furies. Cause now is not the time. I have to keep reciting 'Great Beyond' in my head just to keep my mind pumped. And my mind is pretty dead most of the time." _the spark admitting head responded. _"It's true, it is."_ his body brother agreed.

 _"As much as I hate to agree with him, I must admit, we've been going for quite a while."_ Krókur said from a bit away. Toothless rolled his eyes, good naturally. He noticed Illviðri and Móðurlega smiling, despite themselves.

But then lighting flashed, fully awakening the spark-spreading head and the Terror. Skot even got so scared that he clinged onto Hikka's body in fear. Then it started to rain. Krókur put on a deadpan expression. _"Just. Perfect."_

 _"Draumur. Perhaps we should turn back. We've been flying for most of the day."_ Móðurlega shouted over the rain and wind, her body started to loose air, and would have falling if Krókur hadn't have grabbed her, grunting as he held her weight.

 _"You had a full breakfast." "Never mention a woman's weight, especially a Gronckle's!"_

Hikka shielded her eyes from the rain as they flew faster and harder against the winds of the Great Mist. Little did they know that it had become the Great Storm.

If everyone wasn't having trouble before, they certainly were now. Móðurlega's wings weren't built for stormy weather, Krókur kept getting water in his eyes, and Andaðu and Spýta were both too tired out of their shared minds. The only ones fairing well are Illviðri and Toothless. Again, Toothless was a Night Fury, and Illviðri was more adapted to stormy weather then the others.

 _"We're almost there! After the storm, we should see light! I can feel it in my soul!"_ Illviðri told them encouragingly, but it had the opposite affect with Nfs's body brother.

 _"YOUR SOUL! Oh, great! Does anyone else have solid information on how much farther it is?"_ Andaðu looked to his body brother to join in the rant, but he was looking ahead, with wide, hopeful eyes. He looked ahead as well, and his eyes widened in joy and relief.

"Is that... daylight?" Hikka yelled over the noise of rain and wind, and the Nadder roared in confirmation and flies faster, the delighted Zippleback in toe. Toothless follows close behind, leaving the Nightmare carrying the Gronckle in the dust.

They soon reach the light, and are shocked with awe at the beautiful sight they see before them. Sure it looked like any other blanket of water and towers of sea stacks, but it amazed them that all their hard work was paid off.

 _"We made it... WE MADE IT! WE ACTUALLY MADE IT!"_

 _"Can we hold back the celebrations when I'm not carrying a two ton Rock-Eater above the ocean?!"_ Krókur asked, only to get himself a tail bludgeon from the very Gronckle he was carrying. He yelped and immediately apologized. The Zippleback laughed, while Illviðri rolled her eyes.

Krókur and Móðurlega's relationship was a strange one to the group. There were days when it was just Krókur's playful bullying always being countered by her witty remarks to the point where he is speechless. And then there were days when Krókur would take it too far and he spends the rest of the day trying to make it up to her. She eventually forgives him though and he promises to never do it again. And in battle, they truly are a force of nature. If one of them is down, the other steps up and defends them.

It truly was a strange but sweet friendship to witness.

 _"I do agree though."_ Móðurlega told them, _"We should find a place to rest and grab some grub before continuing on any farther. We may be able to last long without a meal, but_ _Sál_ _can't."_ Illviðri nodded in agreement with the Gronckle and found a sea stack for them all to rest for a spell.

 _"All we need is one fish to do her over for the rest of the flight. I'll take care of that."_ Skot said before flying higher, preparing to dive deep to catch some trout, maybe. That was always his favorite. Maybe Sál would like it too.

But just as he was about to dive, he noticed something in the distance. Small black dots, getting bigger and bigger as they neared towards them. Skot frowned and turned to Illviðri.

 _"Illviðri?"_ The Nadder looked up to the Terror. _"Can you catch those dragons' scent?"_ Illviðri narrowed her eyes in confusion and sniffed the air.

And her eyes widened in fear.

 _"Move. Move! MOVE! It's the Red Rage Dragons!"_ She screeched, waking everyone up immediately. Hikka looked scared and confused as to what was going on, not realizing the danger they are in.

The Red Rage Dragons are the Red Death's most loyal foot soldiers, not needing mind control to do his bidding. Dreadfully, they enjoy the blood that they spill in his name. They protect his rule and command, and in return, he offers them high ranking in his colony. They are vicious, deadly, and they will kill any rebel without a hesitation, their scales always drenched in another's blood, human and dragon alike.

There was Bíta, the leader of the Red Rage Dragons and the Red Death's lieutenant. A Whispering Death with a bluish-grey color with a white chin and ocean green hues on the wings. Pinkish spines, the crown spines ending with purple at the bases. And pale white eyes with pink rims. He is a ferocious, and merciless fighter, and is also deadly intelligent, determent to punish and/or kill anyone that dares to rival the Red Death.

Then there was Eitur, a species of dragon that Hikka only heard, but prayed to never see in person. A Slitherwing dragon. He is the most deadly solider in the Red Death's squadron, but is the least obedient. He takes great pride in his venom and pleasures when his enemy writhes in agony of his venom coursing through their veins before their doom. He is truly the sickest dragon you can come by, and lives to inspire fear into his opponents.

Now on to Sigra. A Scauldron with an ego as big as his water filled stomach. He was green, like most Scauldrons, but he had a ocean blue lower jaw, underbelly as well as on the tip of his wings and tail. He is an arrogant creature, laughing in the face of danger, always hunting in predator or Viking infested waters. And if there is one thing he takes great joy out of, it is playing with his food.

And the last dragon that Illviðri could smell was Tálbeita. A dragon Hikka had never seen before. A butterfly looking dragon that was long and slender, with orange scales and yellow eyes with a red slit pupil. Tálbeita was a beautiful dragon and she unfortunately knows it, using her seductive appearance to get everything and any male she wants, luring them in and doing what she wants before she traps them with her amber substance and eats them. The dragon filled to the tip with the most tricks up her sleeves.

Hikka grew scared as the whole flock, Toothless included, grew hostile at the glance of these new dragons, and supposed that they all must have some sort of history. Hikka couldn't help but notice that Toothless slited glare was fixed on the Whispering Death more then the others.

Toothless was looking at Bíta's sides, spotting a bitemark that would never fade away and would always tell him who this dragon was. It was the one who lured those hunters into his and his mother's hideout so long ago. The bite mark given to her by his mother before her final moments at the hands of that man.

This was the Whispering Death continuously tried to find him whenever the Nest wasn't raiding, always trying to one-up him to earn the higher rank.

Today, Toothless will avenge his mother.

Hikka grew very worried at the sound of Toothless's growls, and quickly got on the saddle. Hopefully, the flock would decide to run, rather then fight, but something told her that won't be the case. At least not completely.

 _"Draumur, get_ _Sál_ _out of here! It is unsafe for her to engage these dragons so unprepared!"_ Illviðri told Toothless, who didn't argue and flew off in the direction Illviðri told him about while flying, Skot in toe. Once Toothless was far enough away from the fight, Illviðri turned back to the Red Rages, who were almost right on top of them.

She prepared her hottest fire, ready to ward off Eitur. Her main job is to make sure that he doesn't touch anyone from her flock. Her mouth bubbled with white fire, readying herself to let loose. Móðurlega raised her tail in attack ready. While she would never resort to violence first, for these savages, she'll have to make an exception.

Krókur lit up his fire jacket immediately while Andaðu and Spýta sparked a warning, glaring hatefully at them.

And with a roar, the rebellion charged at their enemy.

* * *

 **Toothless, Hikka and Skot**

Toothless was going faster then he ever had before, making sure Hikka and Skot were holding onto him tightly. He can't risk slowing down. He can't risk one of those _savages_ catching up to them. He didn't want to imagine what they could do if they got their paws on his Sál. It would be of his decomposed course if they so much as want to poke her.

A hatefully familiar shriek sounded off behind and he looked back a split second to see that it was Bíta, and he was steadily gaining on them. He spun around quickly and shot a plasma blast, hoping to slow him down, but he merely pressed on. He shot a ring of fire at them, and Toothless quickly tucked in his wings and did a little spin as they slipped through the fire ring.

They were unscathed.

Bíta roared in frustration and followed after them faster. He shot a few spines at them, and Toothless preformed several maneuvers to dodge them all. This continued for several seconds, before Bíta got tired of seemingly endlessly flinging his tail at the ever elusive Night Fury.

Toothless looked smug. _"You missed, Whisperer. You'll never catch me."_ but then Bíta smirked, leaving him unnerved.

 _"I'm not trying to catch you. I'm trying to catch your little human there."_ Bíta told him, making him freeze. _"Big Red's first encounter with her has left him... curious. He wants to meet her in person. Hand her over quietly, and you may be rewarded greatly for your cooperation."_ Toothless glared.

 _"I was never one to go quietly."_ he snarled at him, making the Rock-Eater sigh. Before looking very pleased.

 _"I was hoping you'd say that. I'm sure Big Red won't mind if we get a few scars on her when we present her and your beaten corpse to him."_ and with that said, he sent another flurry of spines his way. Toothless quickly blocked with his wings, and set blast after blast. This continued for a while, with Toothless dodging spine and fire-ring time and time again, and retaliating with a blast of his own, which did little to effect the Whispering Death.

Toothless frowned. Something was wrong. Bíta should have charged by now, but he continued to stay back. What was he waiting for.

Hikka was curious as well. Whispering Death were pretty straight forward in what they wanted. So this was an unusual behavior. Before she heard a hiss, making her eyes widen in fear. Spinning around, she saw the Slitherwing dragon charging from behind in ambush, aiming for Toothless.

Before any of them knew it, Eitur slicked by and whacked the back of Hikka's neck with his tail, coating it with his venom, and infecting her immediately. As soon as she was hit, she shrieked in agony, before slumping on the saddle, her foot tilting the stirrup and sending them spiraling towards the sea. Skot shrieked in shock and dove after them, feebly trying to carrying the falling Night Fury.

Eitur laughed evilly, but Bíta was not impressed. _"You fishbrain! The King wanted her alive!"_ before he could continue to scold him, bright white fire struck near them, frightening Eitur away and causing Bíta to turn and glare at the approaching rebellion. The Whispering Death turned to the Slitherwing, _"Come, Eitur. We've must tell the King about your failure."_

 _"Aw! But I was looking forward to watching the girl suffer."_ Bíta gave him a deadly glare at suggesting defying him, and he rolled his eyes. _"Very well."_ they flew off, the rest of their brethren following close behind, back towards the Barbaric Archipelago.

 _"Draumur!"_ Illviðri cried out in horror as she watched Toothless try to keep the unconscious Hikka on his back as he swam to the nearest land. Móðurlega fluttered over them and grabbed Toothless under the arms and lifted him out of the water and Skot kept Hikka on the saddle the best he could. Móðurlega looked at Hikka with worried eyes.

 _"What happened to her?"_ Krókur questioned, worry in his tone as he study the poor girl. Her skin had quickly become a pale green, her nose became red and the area around her eyes was a dark color.

 _"The venom was already spreading through her bloodstream. If we don't heal her by the next moon, she will..."_ Illviðri went silent, unable to finish that fateful sentence. Toothless looked beyond scared at the thought of loosing his Sál, before Móðurlega looked up with a determent expression.

 _"I know where to go. Follow me. We must be quick."_ She spun around and started flying off, the other dragons following close behind. They had to hurry before the poison reaches her heart.

Her life depended on it.

* * *

 **Currently Unknown Island**

When they finally reached the place Móðurlega wanted to go, Hikka was in an even worse state. She was shaken uncontrollably, and she kept moaning in her sickened state. Toothless warbled in worry, wishing there was something he could do to ease his Soulful One's pain.

But he had to trust Móðurlega. This flock may have only just met Hikka, but they already cared about her to the point where they might put their lives on the line for her.

And that's just what they were going to do.

Looking at the island, Toothless noticed a village, mostly made of wood and stone, and overshadowing the village, was a stone figure of a dragon he hadn't seen before in any of his past lifespans he can recall. It looked similar to a Gronckle, only it stood on two legs with tiny forelegs, bigger wings, a large, round head and many spines and spikes.

Of course! What better way to help a human then with humans? They might be able to heal his Sál! The only issue is that will they help her if they knew her allegiance to dragon kind? He notice one of the colony members(weirdly, they were all wearing the same attire and were covering their faces) had spotted them and called out to their colony.

Toothless mentally prepared himself for any form of conflict that might beseech them.

Krókur, Andaðu and Spýta landed first, raising their wings proudly, ready to fight off any possible attack, Illviðri following them soon after she landed. Móðurlega carefully placed Toothless on the ground inside their little protective half circle and landed behind them. Hikka slipped from the saddle and onto the ground, moaning as Toothless pulled her into his forelegs, warbling tearfully. Skot stood back, unsure of how to help.

Toothless noticed some shadows come towards them and looked up to see a strong male approach with a small squadron. The male had long, red hair that is shaven in an undercut, the rest tied in a small ponytail and he seems to have a faint stubble of a beard on his face. He wore a sleeveless, green, leather shirt with black shoulder pads and arm guards, dark green pants with black boots, and black armor like the rest of the males in his colony.

He seemed very strong and powerful. Maybe this was the alpha of the colony?

The male watched him carefully, his eyes flickering to the girl at the Night Fury's feet. Toothless growled a warning, before the male stepped aside and bowed his head to the figure walking up to take his place.

Ah. So this colony ran under a _queen_.

She held herself strong and fair, back straight as she studied the flock before her. She has very short strawberry blonde hair with her bangs parted to the right and has pale green eyes. Her outer coat is similar to the females of her colony, with the exception of it being longer and having a collar and gold lining on her attire and shoulder guards. The ends of the tunic had the image of what looked like a Rock-Eater dragon. She seems like a strong leader, wise and shows no fear in the face of disaster.

Toothless still growled when she made a move to come closer.

"Be at peace, mighty creature. We mean you know harm." the ebony dragon still looked distrustful, but ceased his growling. Toothless looked down to Hikka, who was now beginning to writhe around in his paws, making him whimper with worry.

The Human Queen looked at where his eyes lead and they widened with surprise, fear and wonder at the sight of the fifteen year old girl in the Night Fury's arms. She reached behind her back and drew out her weapon. A long katana.

Toothless full on roared at the sight of the weapon, his grip tightening around his Soulful One's waste, plasma blast readying before...

She plunged the blade into the earth, point first.

The Night Fury watched as the woman slowly moved closer, reaching a hand out but stopping, waiting for his call. Toothless wasn't sure if he should trust this human. Though she seemed to understand the situation and how much Hikka meant to him, he was still very on edge from the whole thing. And a dragon on edge, is a dragon worth leaving well alone.

But he had no time of this. The day was slowly reaching it's end, and he can't risk anymore delay.

He allowed her to slide Hikka out of his hold.

He watched the female brush his Sál's hair back, before checking her over, before pulling back quickly at the sight of the spot where the venom first struck.

"She's been poisoned by a Slitherwing. Throk, get her to the healer's hut and tell her to get out the Slitherwing antidote." the beta, revealed as Throk, nodded at the order and bent down to pick the girl up, but she whimpered in pain at the sudden change in position.

Toothless growled at the beta in warning.

"Do not worry, great one. She will be taken good care of. That I swear." the Queen told him as Throk picked Hikka up, much more gently, bridal style, before swiftly making his way to the healer's hut.

All that the flock could do now was wait.

* * *

 **Hours** **Later: The Healers Hut**

Hikka slowly opened her eyes to the sounds of soft clattering out of her line of sight. Everything was a blur, and so she blinked several times until her vision cleared until she noticed a wooden ceiling and realized she was in a house. But who's house.? Better yet, _where's_ house?

She slowly sat up, swinging her legs over and off the bed until her feet touched the floor. She took a proper look around. The place was tidy and well kept, so she can assume that it was lived in. There were selves, a fireplace, with a cauldron hanging over the burning ambers and there was a _person_ hovering over something on a desk. When the person turned to her, she smiled warmly. It was an elderly woman.

"Ah, hello. It's good to see that you are finally awake. We were worried that you wouldn't last the night had the venom stayed in your system any moment longer." the woman was slightly taller then her, and had snow white hair that was tied up into a high ponytail that went past her waste. She had brown skin and bright amber eyes and a kind smile. But Hikka's nerves were not eased. She was in an unknown land, in an unknown house, with a unknown woman. Last thing she remembered was something quick and _slimy_ hitting her neck, before she was falling, when felt soaked, and then black.

Then she thought of something.

"Toothless! Where's Toothless?!" the girl cried, struggling to keep her footing as she jumped out of the bed and falling onto the woman.

"Easy now, lass." the woman spoke, and Hikka took into account that she spoke with a foreign accent. "You just woke up after being poisoned by a Slitherwing. You need to take things slow."

Rather then settling her down, her sentence got her even more agitated. She now understood how that Nightmare felt when it was just him and herself in a small space. Her sentence got her thinking.

 ** _"The Slitherwing... those aggressive dragons... the flock... Toothless... Where is Toothless?!"_**

"Where is Toothless?!" Hikka asked again desperately. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"'Toothless'?"

"The Night Fury! Where is my dragon?!" she yelled, hands on the old lady's shoulders, prepared to shake her to get the woman to her senses, when the door to the hut opened, and the 'Human Queen' and her 'Beta' entered. The blonde placed her hands behind her back, watching her calmly, not at all disturbed by the position they found them in.

"I see that she has made a full recovery, Margaret. You amaze me every time." Margaret smiled, before Hikka let her go and turned to the woman. She guessed that she was the leader of this tribe that she was apparently in.

"What's going on? Where am I? Who are you?" the man stepped forth in a threatening manner, before the woman put an arm in front of him to stop him.

"It's alright Throk. She's just scared." the man, Throk, nodded and stood back, but kept his eyes on the girl. If Hikka wasn't sure if this woman was the leader before, then she was sure of it now. Hikka took a deep breathe.

"Where is Toothless?" the two of them looked at each other strangely. The blonde woman looked back at her. "'Toothless'?"

"She's talking of the Night Fury that brought her here, Queen Mala." Margaret told her, and the woman nodded in understanding. Hikka spoke again. "Where is he?" almost on cue, a impatient roar erupted outside, followed by a loud stomping on the roof, chips and dust falling falling onto the floor. Hikka grew frantic.

"TOOTHLESS! I'M COMING BUDDY!" she yelled, pushing past Mala and Throk and making her way outside. Once she was out in the sunlight, she looked up, only to be pinned to the ground and have a large slitted tongue scrap against her skin, leaving her covered in slobber, though she didn't really mind this time. All that mattered was that he was safe, here and in her arms.

"Hey, sweetheart! I'm glad to see you too!" she said, hold his face in her hands in front of her. Toothless warbled in delight, glad to see his Soulful One healthy and back on her feet. But then she remembered something. "The arena dragons! Are they OK?" she asked, worried for them, when another familiar roar went off behind her and she turned to see it was the Nightmare, the other dragons in toe. Skot broke off from the rest of the group and leaped into her lap and licked her face as well. Hikka laughed merrily, before she got up again and walked over to the other dragons with Bikh in her arms. She gave Krókur and Móðurlega a well need scratch behind the ear and hugged Illviðri. Andaðu and Spýta wrapped their necks around her waste and lifted her up into the air, giving her a hug of their own. Hikka wheezed a bit, but laughed all the same. During all this, Mala and Throk watched them. And slowly, Mala's lips curled into a small, happy smile.

She was a bit afraid that the only reason these dragons saved her was because they feared her. She was glad to see that wasn't the case and that the girl genuinely cared for this flock.

"You have a good bond with these dragons." Hikka turned to the queen, who stepped forward, Throk in toe. "Especially the Night Fury. My ancestors haven't seen one in decades." she actually looked a little abashed as she gestured to the ebony dragon. "May I?" Hikka smiled lightly, realizing what she meant and nodded in approval.

Mala immediately but carefully approached the dragon, showing the back of her hand for him to sniff. After a quick sniff, Toothless licked it and she started stroking him. Pretty soon, she was on her knees as Toothless curled around her like a cat, taking a liking to her. Toothless was very thankful to this human queen for healing his Sál. He's heard what it was like to loose your Soulful One. Dragons who haven't even met their Soulful One claim to hear their dying screams after they are killed in battle. And he was told they rathered loosing their wings then feeling that feeling.

So, whatever this human wanted that was within reason, he would repay that debt.

Mala slowly stood up, a smile on her face as she looked to Hikka, who looked happy, but a little out of place. Mala knew just the thing for that.

"What is your name, girl?"

"Hikka Haddock." Hikka responded automatically. Years of training took a toll on her. Even if Snotlout was chosen to be chief, she had to learn how to present herself to a higher authority. "I am... was the Heir to Berk of the Hairy Hooligan tribe before what I suppose is my self exile." Mala nodded in acknowledgement, before placing a hand above her heart and bowing her head in greeting.

"I am Mala. Queen of the Defenders of the Wing, friend to the dragons."

Hikka looked amaze. Friend of dragons?

* * *

"This is amazing." Hikka told Mala as she showed her and Toothless around the village. "I never thought that there were people that were friends with dragons." Mala chuckled lightly. "Which is what me and my ancestors worked hard to achieve. With all the hate towards dragons as it is, we couldn't risk revealing our location to anyone that would want to harm these amazing creatures." Hikka looked at her, a smile on her face.

"I couldn't agree more." she said, as Toothless nudged her arm into a hug. Mala watched as Hikka giggled and scratched his chin. "Your Night Fury was frantic when we took you into the healing hut. Wouldn't stop trying to tear the roof apart just to see you. He only settled down for a while when we let him in to see how you were healing. And even then, he was restless." Mala told her as she stroked Toothless's head, making him purr. "The other dragons in your flock were just the same until we eased them with some sagefruit."

"Sagefruit?" Hikka asked, eyebrow arched, before Mala showed her the fruit in question, which more like a yellow pear if anything. "It calms the senses of even the most aggressive dragons. Makes them easier to handle without harming them." she explained as she gave the fruit to Toothless, who immediately looked blissful, reminding her of the look he got when he inhaled too much dragon nip.

Hikka smiled as Toothless nudged her, as if he wanted her to try some herself. As they cuddled each other, Mala took time to study the saddle that was tethered to the dragon's back. A soft silk blanket was placed underneath it, probably to prevent chaffing the Night Fury's scales. And the leather looked strong, sturdy. But then there was a peculiar looking stirrup that was on the side, which was strange, as the other side didn't have a stirrup at all. Then her eyes trailed to the tail, and was shocked to see that the stirrup's use was for the tail fin that obviously wasn't there.

"Hikka. May I ask something personal?" Hikka looked up from Toothless's puppy eyes. "Yeah?" she responded unsure, until she realized Mala's hand was gestured towards the tail. "What happened to this Night Fury's tail?" she asked, fearing the response.

Hikka immediately looked guilty and dishearten, confirming Mala's fears. Toothless whimpered to Hikka, as he realized where this was going. Toothless had forgiven the girl a long time ago, but she was still having trouble forgiving herself for her selfish mistake.

"A stupid mistake trying to fit in with killers." she said with a growl, making Toothless whine even more as he began to notice her eyes becoming wet, which he knew was a sign of a upset human. He gently licked her cheek. "It's a long story." Hikka finished.

"The long stories are usually ones worth hearing." a voice said behind them, and they turned to see Margaret coming towards them, a cane in her hand to help her walk. Throk was walking beside her, looking curious about her story as well. Hikka looked between the three of them and sighed. There was no way out of this one. Besides, one of the things that Gothi taught her about managing her feelings was talking about them to someone. Usually that someone would be Gothi herself, Gobber, and sometimes even Gustav. She went over to the statue and sat down, leaning against the pillar. Toothless came up and sat on his hunches beside her, ready to be her shoulder to cry on if he needs to be.

"I don't know where to start." Hikka said after a moment of silence. Margaret placed a comforting hand on her knee as she knelt down as well.

"The beginning is always a good place to start."

Hikka smiled and took a deep breathe and started her story, from the very beginning. To the very night she shot Toothless from the sky.

* * *

After Hikka finished her story to how she woke up here, she looked up from her legs to see not only Mala, Throk and Margaret, but of the villagers of the Defenders of the Wing. They all watched her with sympathetic eyes. Some even had their hoods and mouth guards down, revealing their hair and faces, of many unique features.

When they first heard of her shooting down the Night Fury and nearly killing him, they were outraged and shocked that such a small, young girl would feel like they need to do such things just to get her father's attention. Then they felt hilariously sorry for the girl for just as she realized she can't kill a dragon, her father put her in dragon training. Then they were touched hearing all the things Toothless helped her figure out about the truth of dragon species. And a little upset to hear that this Astrid character found out, but were calmed down when she saw the light as well. Then they were shocked to here that she discovered the existence of a Death. And they went back to silence when she told them of how she tried to make her father see that they didn't have to fight dragons and only got disowned as repayment.

Hikka's cheek were wet with tears from remembering and telling the whole story to the people of Caldera Cay. Toothless warbling in comfort and licked her cheek, licking the salty tears away. Hikka smiled and hugged his neck tightly.

Mala looked upon the scene and smiled.

"You may have been one of them then, but you are one of us now." Hikka and Toothless looked to her with wide eyes. Does that mean their staying here? Permanently? "You can't keep going from one place to another. Here you'll have a bed, food and water, friends and dragons. It would be no trouble, and we would gladly welcome someone that respects our ways." Mala told them, guessing their concerns.

Hikka couldn't contain herself. She jumped forward and wrapped her arms around the woman. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mala looked shocked by this show of gratitude, but soon smiled and patted her head. Hikka realized what she was doing and let go, her freckled cheeks going red. She can't believe she just did that. And to an important figure!

"Hikka and her flock are now one of us! I expect her to be treated as such! Tonight, we hold a feast, with her as an honored guest!" the tribe's people cheered, arms raised in the air as Hikka and Toothless looked at each other excitedly.

A party! In their honor!

Toothless went into a downward position, nose up and tail wagging. Hikka giggled.

Things were seriously starting to look up!

* * *

 **Later that night**

By the time dusk had come, everything was up and things were going splendid.

The entire village had set up lanterns of different colors on all the houses, they got the tables out and placed a large assortment of foods, most of which were the kinds she had never seen before, and everyone had their hoods down and having a good time.

Hikka was sitting on a bench nearby, a cup of juice made from the sagefruit. Turns out humans can eat it without negative side affects. Toothless was right by her, sitting on his hunches so he got a good view of the festivities, and the rest of the flock were a few steps away, being worshiped like kings. One little girl walked up to Móðurlega and roared playfully. Móðurlega released a much more throatier roar, making the girl laugh and run off as the Gronckle chased after her, starting a small game of tag. Krókur was digging in to some mackerel in a barrel. It was his favorite fish and he hadn't eaten it ever since his capture. Andaðu and Spýta were looking all around rapidly, trying to see everything that was involved with the festivities, only to get their necks tied into a knot and invoking some light laughter from spectators. Skot was laying down by Hikka's feet, gnawing on an entire yak bone, having just finished the leg and was now licking up what remained of the meal. Illviðri was relaxing to the sounds of music, laughter and the general peace of it all. She hadn't heard such tranquility ever since she joined the rebellion, where all she heard was battle cries, blood of a falling warrior and the tears of the ones they cared for.

But this. This was what she is fighting for. She opened her eye lazily to watch Draumur, who had his tongue hanging out as he looked at the party, wiggling in his place. Illviðri smiled and closed her eyes.

This was what she hopes to change for all over the world for man and dragons.

Hikka felt as if she was misplaced. She had never had anything thrown in her honor. Accomplishments? No. Birthdays? Ha! Forget it! And sure as Hel is the Goddess of death not for the Rite of Passage. Really, the only celebrations to her she recalled were that party Snotlout held when she won the 'honor' of killing the Nightmare. Or when Dogsbreath and Speedifist bet her up and they did a little dosey doe, as if beating down a hiccup of a girl was a great accomplishment. Many other people seemed to have thought so...

"I do believe the guest of honor is supposed to party with everyone else rather then sit around, looking pretty." Hikka jumped, nearly spilling her cup as Margaret came and sat beside her, cane in hand as the action was rather shaky. Margaret smiled comfortingly. "Not used to being celebrated, I'm guessing?" Hikka tried to smile brightly, but it came out sad and she knew that, so gave up.

"I'm a hiccup. The runt of the litter. Before Olaf the Obese, runts were to be sent to sea from the moment of birth. And if it weren't for my mother, I feel like I would have been drowned long ago anyway, even if that tradition got band, for being both a runt and a girl."

"And what of your father?" Hikka scoffed.

"As if. The only reason he kept me around is because I'm one of the only reminders of Valka. We barely even made eye contact when I was still living on Berk. And whenever we did, he always looked at me with this disappointed scowl like he's been cheated or someone skimmed the meat on his sandwich." she said, before standing up in front of her and adopting her ever improving Stoick impression.

"'Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side! This here, this is a talking fish bone of a girl!'" Hikka was thankful no-one could hear her through all the music. She didn't want to bring things down when these people took her in and went though so much effort just to make her feel welcomed. Margaret smiled humorously as Hikka looked down.

"Sounds like he was quite the grump." Hikka giggled at the simple insult that was still an insult none the less.

"But listen. You can either live in the past and let it hold you back, or..." she paused, looking like she was about to say something dramatically, but merely placed both hands on her cane and looked ahead with a deadpan expression, "You can rub it in their faces for focusing on the important things and making your own life." Hikka giggled. That sounded like something Gothi would tell her. Margaret smiled at Hikka's giggles. "Don't worry about a close-minded man and his family issues and enjoy the party, Hikka! I'm sure there's someone here that would like to dance with such a pretty girl." Hikka blushed. Never in her life, except by Gobber, that she had been called pretty. Sure, there had been rare moments when someone said it, but it was either in a mocking tone or when the adults discussed with Stoick on how much of a good housewife Hikka would be for their sons so they could be related to the Chief family by marriage. But thankfully, if there was one thing about a father that Stoick took to heart, it's to chase off any potential suitors away from his daughter until she was 42.

As she was blushing, Hikka didn't noticed that Toothless perked up at the word 'dance' and rushed off somewhere. At first, no-one paid any mind. Until they heard a large crack and immediately stood back when Toothless dragged a large branch onto the dance floor and started pressing the pointy end into the ground. At first, everyone was looking at him, wondering what on Odin's earth was he doing. But pretty soon, Hikka smiled and giggled a little. Margaret looked to the younger girl.

"Something you know?"

"I think he wants me to do _our_ dance." "Your dance?" Hikka didn't tear her eyes from the Night Fury, who had finished the squiggles and put the branch down. Toothless looked to her and started letting out a warble-like roar, as though beckoning her to do it. Hikka smiled. Margaret smiled, and slowly got to her feet.

"Well, then what are you waiting for, girl?! You can't deny your dragon what he wants! START UP THE DAMN MUSIC!" the music once again started, becoming very upbeat and popping. Hikka grinned, and got into a running start, before taking off and leaping into the air as high as possible. Then landed on her two feet inside the drawing and started stepping on the gaps in between, only she did it with much more flair and style, making it look like she was actually dancing. Which was bizarre. She can't dance! Whenever she tried, it was like she had two left feet!(lol, i made a pun)

Toothless then let out a long lasting roar, and the rebellion flock flew overhead, flying into a ball.

They knew what those squiggles were.

They were the Dance of the Soul.

Then the singers started up with the songs lyrics once more.

 ** _"Why don't we Rewrite the Stars! Say you were meant to be mine!"_**

As Hikka danced, the flock were doing their own kind of dancing, spinning and twirling in the sky, and even flying around each other. It looked like a beautiful sight. Other dragons must have wanted to join in, cause dragons Hikka has only heard of have flown in to join the dance in the sky.

 ** _"Nothing can keep us apart! Cause you were the one I was meant to find!"_**

As the dragons dance, everyone else decided to join in on this dance of Hikka's, recognizing that the key element here was to not step on the lines. Even Mala and Throk joined the dance.

 ** _"It's up to you! It's up to me! No-one can say what we get to be!"_**

Margaret wasn't much for dancing anymore. But she did tap her foot and bob her head to the beat as she watched Hikka look so peaceful. So free.

 ** _"Why don't we Rewrite the Stars! Changing the world to be ours!"_**

Toothless warbled to Hikka, signalling her as he started trotting his way over. Head down, muscled tensed, Hikka guessed what her was going to do and let it happen. When he was within touching distance, she raised her right foot until Toothless placed his snout under it and then flipped it upwards, sending her twirling into the air. Hikka laughed in joy, before allowing herself to fall down and into Toothless arms in a bridal fashion.

Toothless cooed lovingly as the female singer reached the final lyrics. He nuzzled her and Hikka held his face in his hands.

"I love you, bud. And I promise, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Never again." Hikka told him as images of him tied up by her bola, or strapped down in the harness flashed into her mind. "Never again."

 _"I know, my_ _Sál_ _. And I would do the same. Until the end of my moons I will protect you and everything you hold dear. You have my word as a Night Fury."_ Now Hikka didn't speak Dragonese, but she felt like he was promising the same thing.

Then there was a massive roar, making everyone look up and the duo panic as the ebony dragon placed his Soulful One back on her feet. But then cheers were heard and the two calmed down. Somewhat. Until they saw and recognized the reason why.

The Eruptodon. The Great Protector Mala told her of during the tour. She had told her of how the dragon protects the island by eating the lava from the active volcano, keeping it from erupting. Not only that, but she protects the people of Caldera Cay in dire times in any way she can. She was strong, brave and compassionate to the people, who were bowing their heads in respects.

But her eyes weren't on them. They were on Hikka.

She slowly walked towards them. The rebellion flock bowed their heads as well. There were not that many Eruptodons in the world, and an endangered species got certain perks in the dragon community. Also, they have heard of the Eruptodon that a tribe of humans called the Great Protector. Now it makes sense why these people didn't attack them first glance.

The Eruptodon, known to the dragons as Vernda, soon stopped in front of the duo. Hikka was looking up at her in awe and wonder. She wasn't as big as the Death, but she was big and and looked less intimidating.

Vernda looked at the girl with calculating eyes, before they became soft and kind, and she roared gently, but the winds still made Hikka land on her rear. Hikka giggled, as did Toothless and the flock as Vernda pushed her large head closer. Hikka took the chance and took her large head into her hands and stroked her lower jaw gently.

After taking in the girl's soft hands, Vernda rose up and roared, head held high, before taking off back towards the volcano. Pretty soon, the celebrations were back on track. Hikka smiled at the direction the Eruptodon had gone, until Toothless rumbled, perking her curiosity and she turned, only to get a large tongue cover the side of her face with slobber.

Hikka smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck.

Things seriously were starting to look.

* * *

 **So, obviously, you noticed some changes, like in the last chapter, the names are now Icelandic in origin, Eda, or** **Bíta is now a dude, and I'm making the Red Death a male now as well, to represent Furious from the books. Be warned, I never read the books, sadly, so nothing is gonna be one hundred percent based on the books and characters I add may be a little OOC, but seriously, since when has movies followed book logic?**

 **Toothless -** **Draumur** **\- Meaning 'Dream' in Icelandic  
** **Hikka- Sál** **\- Meaning 'Soul' in Icelandic**  
 **Stormfly - Illviðri - Meaning 'Storms' in Icelandic  
** **Hookfang - Krókur - Meaning 'Hook' in Icelandic  
** **Meatlug - Móðurlega - Meaning 'Motherly' in** **Icelandic** **  
** **Barf and Belch - Andaðu and** **Spýta** **-** **Andaðu** **meaning 'Breath' and** **Spýta** **meaning 'Spit' both in** **Icelandic** **  
** **Sharpshot - Skot - Meaning 'Shot' in** **Icelandic** **  
Bíta - Meaning 'Bite' in** **Icelandic**  
 **Eitur - Meaning 'Poison' in** **Icelandic**  
 **Sigra - Meaning 'Conquest' in** **Icelandic**  
 **Tálbeita - Meaning 'Lure' in** **Icelandic** **  
Vernda - Meaning 'Protect' in** **Icelandic**


	3. Let Me Show You(edited)

**GENDERBENT HICCUP! GET THE HECK OUT OF BERK AU!**

 **HTTYD-GENDERBENT: Where I Belong**

 **Chapter Two: Let Me Show You**

* * *

 **Caldera Cay: Hikka's Hut**

She had been here for a week.

A whole, fricking, week since she had come to Caldera Cay and began living with the Defenders of the Wing and four since she had been flying.

On the first day, the villagers and herself had gotten to work building a hut for her. They even let her pick out the design and spot for the house. She decided to have it on a small cliff, not too far from the village. It has a nice view of both said village, as well as the horizon ahead. The design was inspired by Toothless himself, with a built-in-forge and plenty of crazy contraptions on the roof, including a windmill and a launch pad for Toothless. The interior is actually quite identical to her house back on Berk. She guessed that she just wanted a familiar sight to help her settle in better. The bedroom she and Toothless slept in was a loft, accessed by a log with steps carved out of it. The lower floor has a large, circular, stone table with chairs, in case Margaret or some children decided to visit for a drink or chat, a large chest for some things she plans to fill in later, many crates and barrels, filled with both food for Hikka and food for Toothless and a fire pit not too far from the table.

The second day was due to adding to the house. Such as a bed for Toothless, which was a circular stone slab, getting the tools needed for blacksmithing and inventing. She was able to acquire those at the Northern Markets, as well as the large assortment of crated foods and barrels of fish that she had to spend countless hours on getting.

The third day was just finishing touches, such as painting and decorating. The lower floor has all sorts of blueprints for Hikka's planned inventions and some decorative shields on the wall.

And the forth and rest of the week was because as Hikka and Toothless were about to take a well deserved flight for their work, Mala forbade it.

Hikka was livid. No flying?! Then Mala explained that now that Hikka was going to live here, she will have to respect their ways, and that meant no dragon back flying. Period. Hikka had, of course, protested, saying that Toothless can't fly without her, but Mala held firm, simply saying: "You're an intelligent young woman, Hikka. I'm sure you'll find a way to get the Night Fury to fly on his own." Mala deliberately ignored Toothless growl for even suggesting such a thing and walked away, back straight and hands behind her back.

Right now, Hikka was laying about on her bed, still a bit steamed and unsure what to do. She didn't feel like getting on any inventing, and now, she was not allowed to fly. She was upset.

Toothless was just the same, if not worse. Unlike Hikka, who prefers to handle her problems on her own without letting people know of whatever was burdening her, Toothless let his feelings known. And in full volume. On the forth day, after Mala told them the news, Toothless was just silent and grumpy, his entire expression actually quite comical. He would stomp his foot every time he took a step and his tail dragged against the dirt floor. Hikka was able to get him to stop dragging, for it would ruin the tail.

On the fifth day, he began showing his frustration verbally. Well, as verbally as a dragon that didn't speak Norse could anyway. Whenever Hikka was trying to sleep or talk, or get something done, Toothless would growl, roar and even shriek his famous shriek to get Hikka to just get on his back so they can fly like they wished. But no luck. While Hikka didn't agree with Mala, she respected her, and so no flying was done on that day either.

Six days in, and he started showing his anger, not just verbally, but physically. Whenever Hikka was within range, he would smack the back of her head with his tail and then gestured towards the sky. He would bumped her in the back, push her out of bed at night or simply get in her face and breathed his stinky fish breath on her. And still, no avail.

The seventh and final day of the week, Toothless decided that if he can't pressure his Soulful One into getting them to fly, then he shall make the rest of the village suffer his wrath too. He would get on the very top of Hikka's hut, then stomp around, letting the chips and dust literally fall where they may and then roared as loud as possible while everyone was asleep, waking everyone up, and making sure they are on the wrong side of the bed.

Yeah, they were not the happy couple.

It was day eighth now, and Hikka just stayed in bed, staring up towards the ceiling. Or really, Toothless's frustrated eyes as he stood over her bed, his nose right in front of hers. He let out a soft warble for the eleventh time and Hikka sighed, taking in his face with her hands gently.

"Toothless. I understand that you are frustrated, but..." she didn't now how to finish her sentence, so she didn't. Toothless sighed as well and nuzzled her face. He had to remember that this was just as hard for her as it was for him. They both felt free when they fly. If he should be crabby at anyone, it should be Mala.

"Well, this is just depressing." the two of them perked up at Margaret's sarcastic, yet humorous tone as she entered the hut and looked up at the loft. Toothless roared in delight as Hikka smiled. Toothless allowed Hikka to climb down his tail to reach the lower floor faster and she ran up to Margaret and hugged her. The old woman laughed and patted her back.

"You want some tea?"

"Tea would be lovely, dear." Hikka smiled and went over to the fire pit and placed the pot of water over the fire and stirred up the embers, to make the fire burn hotter. Trader Johann was the one who introduced her to tea, as Stoick pretty much forbade her from having any other drink other then water and juice. And so, during a trade with Berk, Johann showed her some tea that came from another of one of his exotic travels, and gave her instructions on how to brew it. Trade it in for another spyglass, and he had himself a deal. Hikka and Gothi were the only users of this fine thing called tea. Everyone else on the island just stuck to mead, beer and wine. Sure Hikka had the occasional wine here and there, but she was a tea girl through and through.

Toothless came up to Margaret and gently nuzzled her. Margaret smiled and stroked his head lightly. She then pulled out a small fish, a mullet, and held it above his head. Tail wagging, he arched his back before hopping up and grabbing the raw fish out of her fingers and swallowing it whole. She carefully stepped forward, cane in hand, and slowly placing herself in a seat by the table as Hikka watched the cauldron.

"You, know I heard a phrase. It's called 'A watched pot never boils'." Hikka blushed and made her way over the table and took a seat herself. Toothless sat on his hunches beside her, tail wagging in joy of a friend in their presence.

"Still upset with Mala's degree?" Margaret asked gently, and their mood dampened a little.

"Yes. With the degree though, not Mala. I understand why she is doing this. She respects the dragons and their right to be free. But Toothless can't fly without me, and then she suggest I find a way for him to fly on his own. And whenever I do consider it and make a blueprint for it, he sniffs it out and rips it apart. So, yeah, he's pretty stubborn on the bare mention of flying without me." Toothless nodded, making his decisions clear.

He was not flying anywhere without his Sál. And he had an idea of how to get Mala to except them riding on dragon back, but she was as stubborn as him. But not enough. All he had to do was get both Hikka and Mala on his back.

"Margaret, what do I do?"

"Something will come around and she'll have to listen to your opinion. What's meant to fly shouldn't stay grounded forever." Hikka smiled, knowing she wasn't just referring to Toothless. Said dragon let out a warning roar, as he heard steam from the cauldron. Hikka rushed over and started brewing the tea. Eventually, it was all finished and she started pouring it into two wooden cups. After handing the fish one two Margaret, she sat down once more and took a quick sip. Piping hot and delicious.

They sat there, just talking about small topics and such, when they heard a noise. It sound like slurping. They turned around to the brewing desk to see that Toothless had stuck his head inside the tea cauldron and was now lapping up the extra tea. Hikka laughed, making Toothless lift his head, only to reveal that the cauldron was stuck around his snout.

"Toothless!" Hikka guffawed as Toothless turned his head towards her, before realizing that the cauldron was really stuck. He started shaking his head around, accidentally hitting said head, and cauldron, against the desk, the wall, knocking down some blueprints as he went, and even sat in the fire pit. Though, he was unaffected by the sudden heat on the hind quarters. In fact, he even purred.

Hikka giggled as she got up from her seat and walked over to the Night Fury. The dragon's ears perked up at the sound of his Soulful One's footsteps and turned his head towards her direction. Hikka smiled and leaned over to grabbed the cauldron. She guided him out of the fire pit and then started to try and pry the pot off the ebony dragon's head. At first, nothing happened.

"Toothless, I need you to help me out with this one." Toothless rumbled the affirmative and started to tug along with her. After about a minute, the cauldron came off with a pop and Hikka landed on her backside, Toothless getting the same treatment, landing on his rump with a much rougher thump.

Margaret cackled lightly and soon enough, everyone in the house hold was laughing.

Compared to Berk, this life was worth living in.

* * *

Hikka and Toothless strolled through the village with smiles on their faces. Their talk with Margaret really lightened their spirits.

But they were still a bit down. Toothless was starting to get restless and his wings ached to fly. And he wanted Hikka to get on his damned back. It was getting annoying how light he felt without her slim weight on his own. It was starting to drive him absolutely mad. A life without flying was one thing, but flying without your Soulful One was an entirely different one, so he'd rather not fly at all rather not fly with Hikka.

The two heard a squawk and looked up to see Illviðri and Krókur looking down at them. Illviðri let out another squawk and gestured to the sky.

Hikka understood the message.

'Come fly with us.'

But Hikka only shook her head sadly. Illviðri and Krókur crooned in disappointment, before flying off somewhere closer to the volcano, where the Great Protector resided.

Hikka sighed. She really wished that she could join them. But orders were orders. She decided to go to the library. Margaret said that the place is a paradise of knowledge, and it should help her both think of a way to let Mala approve Dragon Riding, and pass the time.

Toothless went to follow, before Hikka raised a hand to stop him. Toothless cooed, hurt, but Hikka stayed firm. "I need some time alone, bud. Why don't you wander around the woods. Try and make some friends. I'll see you soon for dinner, alright?" Toothless let out a dragonic sigh and nodded. Hikka smiled and went off to the library.

When she faded from view, Toothless turned to the volcano, where Illviðri and Krókur flew off to. He decided they needed to discuss.

* * *

"I can't stand staying on the ground any longer and neither can Sál. I don't know what else to do." Toothless told the group as they gathered on a path on the volcano. His frustration spoke volumes as he had his wings out open to speak. The Dragon way of asking permission to take part in a important converse.

"Well, there must be someway to convince Mala that 'Dragon Riding' as they call it is just the way of the Soulful Ones." Móðurlega raised her wings and said in a calming manner, thinking of some sort of loop hole they haven't considered yet. Krókur stepped forward and raised his wings to speak next.

"Why don't we just grab Mala and take her flying? That might convince her. I'll even be the one to let her on my back." "Too risky for Sál. If we just grab her out of nowhere, the rest of the colony could suspect that she is betraying them." Spýta lifted his head, urging the body forward to have a go at the floor and then the Zippleback raised their wings.

"How about coaxing some of the Defenders to get on our backs so they see they have our consent to riding us?" "They're just as determent about upholding their laws as Queen Mala is. I'm afraid that won't work either." The Gronckle said sadly. Illviðri grew frustrated and held up her wings.

"Well, what _can_ we do?" the entire party was silent. They don't know what to do. Mala was a woman worthy of their respect, but what she was forcing upon the Night Fury and their Sál was brutal. Ever since their first meeting, the two outcasts have been bonded. Not even death can break their bond. And Sál was just as compelled to flight as they were. It was like asking a Viking to take a bath. By the end of the day, the viking still smelled like a Submaripper and a Soulful One was in the air on a dragon's back.

But not today as it seemed.

"Give it time." they froze at the sound of Vernda's gentle and understanding voice as she landed in front of them. The rebels bowed their heads in respect, but Illviðri still looked distraught. "But that's just it. Mala won't give Sál the time to understand that it is the way of the Soulful Ones to ride their dragon."

"Mala will learn that not even her laws can keep a dragon and his girl apart. And she'll have to accept the fact that there are just some things that are meant to be. Whether it is a dragon meant to swim instead of fly or a girl to ride a dragon instead of being stuck in a library." Vernda told them wisely, before taking flight and going back to the volcano.

The group exchanged looks, feeling defeated but determent at the same time.

"Maybe she's right. Let's just wait this whole thing out. Good things come to those who wait, right?" Andaðu said in a cheerful manner, trying to keep their spirits high. But only Toothless was the one down. He felt as though he had waited long enough.

But deciding that it was probably for the better that they wait. If he continued to bug about it, Mala could get irritated and demand his 'release'. He can't let that happen. He nodded to the group, raised his wings and glided back towards the village.

The rebellion watched him as he glided, feeling sad for him.

But Vernda was right. All they could do right now was wait.

* * *

Hikka slammed the book shut, frustration seriously starting to take it's toll on her. She was hoping that looking through the books of the Defenders laws would present a loophole to her grounded problem. But nothing. Just 'Respect the word of the dragon' and that was it. How in Helheim was that supposed to help her?

Hikka sighed. Maybe she can find something in the afternoon.

 _ **CRASH!**_

 _ **CRUMBLE!**_

"What in Odin's name?!" a distant voice cried out, soon followed by a choir of questions. Hikka got up immediately and rushed over. A hoard of people were gathered in a circle. Mala and Margaret were there too, as were the rebellion dragons and Toothless.

Hikka bolted over to them, to see they were gathered around a massive hole. Hikka frowned. Unless Mala thought they needed a new dungeon this was defiantly not there before. It was almost as big as a Monstrous Nightmare's entire wingspan.

Toothless grumbled, leaning into the whole so he can get a better sniff, before his pupils turned into slits and he roared into the air in anger, wings opened out as he yelled to the village, though half of the village couldn't understand him.

 _"It's Bíta! He's here!"_

"Whoa! Easy, bud. It's just a hole." Hikka tried to calm him down.

"It's not just a hole." they looked down at the hole to see Throk looking up at them from within the hole. "There is a assortment of tunnels connected to this one. It's like an underground village." the second in command told them, before Mala kneeled down closer to the hole.

"Can you see anything else, Throk?" "Nothing out of the ordinary, my queen." he said, before a cloud of dust and dirt covered the hole, preventing everyone to see what is going on, before Throk was catapulted into the air. He let out a startled cry, before angling himself with expertise and landing on his feet like a cat. He let out deep breathes as Mala rushed over.

"Are you alright, Throk?" Throk smiled reassuringly.

"I am alright, my queen." "What happened?" Hikka asked, "That blast flew you a yard away from the hole itself." "I'm not sure, Hikka. The cloud blinded me. But I do know now that something is down there. Something big. But I can't tell what."

Toothless stayed by the hole, before roaring in aggravation and leaping into the hole. Hikka noticed and rushed over the hole and yelled. "Toothless!" the Night Fury ignored her as he started to sniff around some more, and listened for the telltale harsh whispers. His fears were true. He truly was here. He trekked deeper.

Mala, Throk and Margaret approached from behind Hikka, staring at the hole, until the whole ground started to tremble. Hikka carefully looked at Margaret. "I hope that's just an earthquake." but then they heard it too. The whispering.

"What is that sound?" Hikka whispered. But she had no doubt in her mind that this was dragon related. The only problem was is that she is only familiar with Gronckles, Nightmares, Nadders, Terrors, Zipplebacks and Night Furies. Every other dragon, though she remembered the names, was a complete mystery to her.

And then, he appeared.

Bursting out of the ground, Bíta stared down hatefully at the humans surrounding him. The Red Rage Whispering Death relished in the fear he inspire on the people around him, but his eyes were only on one human.

The girl that smelled of Night Fury.

Bíta smiled evilly, and chased her.

This time, he wasn't planning on leaving empty handed.

Pretty soon, Hikka ran herself into a corner. The Viking girl groaned at herself for not thinking ahead, before a familiar hiss made her turn around. Bíta slithered towards his, eyes narrowed in pure hate for this girl.

 _"Very fortunate that you survived Eitur's venom. But nothing can save you from my rage. This time, you ARE coming with me. The Red Death has been patient long enough."_ the Whispering Death told her, even though Hikka didn't understand.

 _"Don't count on it!"_ Illviðri's voice could be heard, before three tail spines made a small fence between Hikka and the winged serpent. Soon, said Nadder made her appearance known and landed in front of the girl, wings raised in defense.

Bíta roared in irritation at the Nadder's interference, and burrowed away, but not leaving, as they could still hear the rumbling and the harsh whispering. Hikka sighed in relief and patted Illviðri's side. "Thanks girl." the pretty wyvern cooed. Looking around, Hikka could see that the Berkian arena dragons had fanned out and were standing at the ready, waiting for the serpent to appear and pounce.

For a moment, it was quiet, before more rumbling was heard and Bíta once again burst through the ground. He was hoping to surprise the still searching Night Fury, but got annoyed and decided to have another crack at capturing the Soulful One.

"He looks pretty angry." Margaret said as she approached the girl, surprising the ex-Berkian heir and immediately began leading her somewhere safe. "Why don't you do that thing where you say you touch his nose and feed him grass?" Hikka looked at her with a 'are you serious?' look, before sighing.

"OK. Uh, what do we know about Whispering Death?"

"Boulder Class dragons. Quite the temper, hunts from underground, and has very sensitive eyes. Doesn't like the sun much." Hikka got to thinking.

"Doesn't like sun, huh? Maybe we could use that to draw him away."

 _"OUTTA THE FREAKING WAY!"_

Krókur roared in victory as he successfully scored a shot at Bíta's face. Bíta roared in rage as the two violent dragons started to engage in aerial combat. Illviðri turned to the group.

 _"Let's run him out of town!"_ they nodded and prepared to take off and join the fray. They circled around in the air, around the center of town and by the large hole.

And just then, from said hole, appeared Toothless. He growled up at Bíta, before turning to the other dragons in the sky.

 _"Back off! He's all mine!"_

"What is he doing?!" Hikka demanded, worry coloring her voice. Throk came up to her. "He wants them to back off."

 _"No problem there."_ Rafrifa said fearfully as she slowly fluttered away. If the situation called for it, she'll give that Whispering Death a what for. But if Toothless wanted to handle this on his own, then who was she to argue?

A stare off was held as Bíta and Toothless glared at each other.

 _"Today, your bloodline ends, Draumur!"_

 _"Only in your delusions!"_ he responded, before Bíta attempted an upper-bite, only to miss and be tackled by the Night Fury. He quickly threw him off and slithered away, as Toothless fired blast after blast, only to miss as Bíta soared higher and higher.

Toothless attempted to take off, but forgot one tiny detail.

He can't fly. Not alone.

Bíta stared, wondering what this dragon was playing at, before noticing the fake tail fin. He cackled evilly as he spoke like he made a groundbreaking discovery. He never realized this before. He thought out back in the ocean he fell from shock. As it seems, that was not the case.

 _"Oh this is too precious to be true. A Night Fury who can't fly! HA HA HA!"_ he then looked down upon him with cold pleasure. _"What shame your mother must feel."_ Toothless snarled at the insult and still continued to try and take flight to chase him as he flew off, but no dice.

Hikka looked at the scene in fear. She turned to Mala, "Toothless can't fly without me! He's a sitting duck out there!" she told the woman, who looked unmoved, but concerned all the same. Hikka didn't wait for an answer and rushed off towards the ebony dragon.

"Just let me help you, bud." She tried to get on the dragon's back, but the agitated creature shoved her so hard, she landed on her rear, and could only watch in shock as he raced after the Whispering Death. "Toothless... what's wrong?" she could only murmur as he turned towards his Soulful One, looking very serious.

 _"Please, Sál. Don't get involved."_ he begged, hoping his expression would be enough for her to understand. But she just continued to looked so distraught as Skot came up to her and helped her up. Hikka could only stare as she asked no-one in particular.

"What is going on?" Skot couldn't answer, nor did he really want to.

Bíta shot a barrage of spines, one of them hitting Toothless in the leg. He screeched in pain, and Hikka felt as though she felt the same pain, but in her chest, right where her heart was.

"TOOTHLESS!" Skot couldn't stand by anymore when he listened to Hikka's distress and rushed forward, dodging any conflict and rushing legs, until he seated himself on a wheelbarrow cart. He waited until the right moment, his eyes train solely on Bíta's own eye, before taking a deep breathe and then opened fire.

Despite all odds, the ball hit sure and true right into Bíta's eye. He shrieked in pain and fury, the sound piercing the ears of everyone present, before he looked at the Terrible Terror. The small dragon showed no signs of fear and stood his ground, glaring and threatening to fire another shot as the back of his throat glowed orange.

Bíta decided that he'll let the Terror have this victory and prepared to burrow away. Before he turned to the Night Fury.

 _"Hope you can live with the fact of how utterly helpless you are, if you needed assistance from a pest."_ Toothless growled, as he let out a small cackle and burrowed away from the village and deeper into the island. Toothless watched him go, angry at himself for letting him get away as Hikka approached him. Her eyes were fixed on the spike still embedded in his leg.

"Toothless. Your hurt." she went to reach for it, but stop herself when Toothless growled. It wasn't directed at her, but it still had her on edge. Toothless turned to her and lost the look of aggression. He didn't mean to shove her so hard before, or to make her feel like she had to ask permission to approach her.

Hikka smiled softly, before grabbing the spike and giving it a hefty tug. Toothless didn't even flinch, and then quickly took off to higher ground. "Toothless! Wait!" she cried as Toothless stopped by Skot. He glared. _"Don't get involved in this." "He was going to kill you! I had to do some-"_ Toothless growled a warning, making the Terror go silent.

 _"Never again."_ The Terror bowed his head in submission, before Toothless continued higher, watching the upturned earth trail carefully. Hikka watched him as he stood guard.

"Hikka, are you alright?" Hikka turned to the Queen.

"I am. But Toothless isn't. He could have been killed! He can't fly without me, remember!"

"Then you better fix that problem quickly, before the Whispering Death becomes a threat. Not only to us, but the Great Protector as well." Hikka groaned at Mala's stubbornness, and just continued to stare at the Night Fury, who growled quietly.

The rebellion approached the disheartened Skot with saddened eyes, and Andaðu bent down to his level.

 _"You did the right thing. You were right. Draumur and many other people could have been seriously harmed out there if you hadn't stepped in." "Yeah,"_ Spýta pitched in, _"So chin up, little guy!"_ Skot looked over at the Night Fury with eyes just as sad, if not sadder.

 _"He didn't seem to think so."_ Krókur can understand why he was so upset about this. In the short amount of time he has known Skot, the Terror has looked up to the Furies, and to meet one in the flesh had been a dream come true. And now Toothless goes on and dashes his efforts? It's enough to break the heart of a hardened warrior.

 _"He just doesn't want you, or Hikka getting hurt."_ Illviðri told him, and that seemed to make him a little bit better. Night Furies after all are guardians of the dragon and human world. It was only their natural instinct to make sure that the innocent and helpless were out of the way of the battle.

That made Illviðri stiffen as she remembered that fact. Now that she thought about it, Toothless's aggression towards that Whispering Death seemed more personal. Like he wanted this fight all to himself for reasons other then his duty as a Night Fury.

 _"But while we're on the subject, did anyone else find Draumur's behavior a little strange, as well as Bíta's?"_ She asked, looking between Krókur and Móðurlega. The two nodded, _"Agreed. Bíta singled Draumur and Sál out." "And Draumur wanted to fight this alone. And it didn't look like it was because of duty."_ Krókur finished the Gronckle's hypothesis. Illviðri nodded, agreeing.

 _"He certainly did. But why?"_ she asked as they watched him. His guarded posture made Krókur speak next.

 _"We need to keep an eye out. Mala has a point about one thing. Bíta will be back, and she'll be a threat, not just to Sál and the people of the Wing, but the Great Protector too. Especially with what Bíta said something about Red Death wanting to meet her in person." "Agreed."_ Illviðri said, before turning to the whole group.

 _"Móðurlega, you stand guard by the volcano, keep Vernda safe. Andaðu, Spýta, you keep an eye out by the forests, two heads, and two sets of eyes, are better then one for that amount of wild."_ The Gronckle and the Zippleback nodded. The blue wyvern turned to Krókur. _"Krókur, we'll stay by close to the nest, make sure Bíta doesn't make anymore unwelcome appearances. I'll take one half, you take the other."_ the Nightmare nodded. While Krókur loved to be leader, there was no denying that in a crisis, Illviðri was the one to go for a battle plan.

Skot looked around, before looking up at the Sharp class dragon. _"What about me?"_

 _"You stay close to Sál, guard her to the best of your ability. With Draumur focused on Bíta, I'm worried he'll be too clouded to think about protecting her. That's where you come in. If Bíta, or anything else that you might not be able to handle comes along, holler for anyone that's in the vicinity of the area your in. Understand?"_ Skot was surprised that Illviðri would trust him with something as important as this, but nodded, eyes narrowing in determination.

Illviðri smiled, before turning to the rebellion. _"No matter what happens, it's an honor to fight and fly with you."_ the group smiled. Illviðri looked at them all, before raising her wings. _"Fight and Flight!"_ the rebellion did the same and chanted after her.

 _"FIGHT AND FLIGHT!"_ before taking off to take their respective posts. Skot flew over to Hikka, landing on her shoulder and giving her a comforting rub. Hikka smiled, though it had no brightness and scratched his chin. "Thanks for saving Toothless." Skot purred, before sharing her concerned glances at the growling Night Fury.

* * *

 **Later that Night: Hikka's Hut**

"I really wish I could speak you language so you could just tell me what was going on out there today." Hikka bemoaned for the tenth time as she finished tending to Toothless's leg, as the Night Fury paid no mind to her concern and simply growled at the ground below them. Skot was seated by Hikka's bed post, simply watching them, and occasionally looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

A noise from the front door made him growl a warning, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy, bud. It's just Throk." Throk paused at Toothless's unease, but continued towards the loft when his growls quietened down. "How is he?" Throk asked as he watched the girl sit the dragon back on his bed. "He's still a little on edge, but other then that." they were silent for a moment, before she turned to the second in command of the Wing.

"Any sign of that Whispering Death?" Throk shook his head sadly.

"Even with that flock of your dragon friends scouting the area, there has been no sign of her." That did not ease the girl's fears. Throk noticed and attempted to console her as he made his way up the stairs and onto the loft.

"I doubt she'll come back. Not after the way your dragons chased her out." Hikka sighed, turning to the man. "I don't think so. That was same Whispering Death that was with that violent flock of dragons that attacked us the first day we got here. I have a feeling she'll be back." Throk didn't know what else to say, but placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Get some rest, Hikka. We'll figure this mess out after a good night sleep." Hikka smiled and nodded. Throk nodded with a small, barely noticeable smile of his own and walked away, "Good night, Hikka." "Good night Throk." as Throk closed the door, Hikka took one final look at the ointment-covered leg and smiled in accomplishment. "Okay, that should do it, sweetie. You just need to take it easy." Toothless let out a small rumble, giving the indication that he understood and went over his bed, heating it up and curling up.

Hikka could only watch him with sad eyes. He didn't even give her a good night lick, or a nuzzle on the stomach. And he always did that before bed. Sometimes, he even gets into her own bed and just holds her all night if she had a rough day or a bad dream.

But tonight, nothing.

Hikka sighed, and got changed into her night clothes, a simple white dress with brown leather lacing at the neck and went pass her knees. Looking at Toothless one last time as she got herself in bed, she sighed and laid down and closed her eyes. Skot jumped off the bed post and slid himself under Hikka's arm. Hikka smiled tiredly as Skot licked her cheek. Toothless opened one eye carefully, feeling sad that he didn't do that earlier, but closed his eyes.

Pretty soon, Hikka blew out the candle and she and Skot were out like candle light.

Toothless waited until he heard her steady breathing, indicating she was truly asleep. He got up, carefully making his way over, as to not startle both her and Skot awake. He hovered over the sleeping girl, just taking in the peaceful image. She looked so innocent. So fragile. Like the simplest touch would just shatter her.

He must insure that never happens.

So with a mighty thrust of his wings, he jumped through the skylight and out into the open. He landed as carefully as he could, sniffed around for Bíta's foul stench and began to run towards the forest, turning back to the hut.

Then he took a deep breathe.

He knew he was doing the right thing.

 _"I'm sorry, Sál."_

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

When Hikka woke up, it was to a sharp tug on a string of her hair. She shot up immediately, a hand going to the offended spot where Skot plucked the brunette lock. "OW!" she cried, before she noticed why Skot had woke her up. He rushed over to Toothless's vacant bed and jumped up and down in a frantic attempt to get her to understand.

Toothless was gone.

"TOOTHLESS!"

She opened the door and rush out, still in her sleepwear, but not concerned as it was still very early in the day and everyone was still asleep. Skot flew after her, landing on her shoulder when she stopped in realization as she looked off towards the jungle.

"Oh, no. He went after him. Alone." she spoke softly, as Skot cooed worryingly.

* * *

 **Later: Rebellion**

As Hikka rushed back into her hut to grab the appropriate supplies and get dress, the Rebellion were having a small meeting as they waited for her to get ready.

 _"It's moments like this when I really hate something, and what I hate right now, is that Draumur was able to slip by me."_ Krókur grunted, sounding like that stinky old man back from Berk for a second.(cough, Mildew, cough)

 _"He's a Night Fury, of course he was able to slip by you."_ Móðurlega told him, only making him grumble. Illviðri took the wheel before things got too heated.

 _"There's a changed of plans, all of us scout the forest for Bíta,_ and _Draumur. If my nose is correct, and it usually is, both are somewhere out in the woods."_ They nodded in agreement. Finally, Hikka came out of the hut, a full satchel of supplies and properly dressed. She prepared to make the trek, when a voice called out.

"Hikka!" The girl winched. She hoped that she'll be able to get to the forest without being stopped, but life isn't that simple, clearly. She slowly turned to see Mala and Throk coming towards her. "What are you doing?" Hikka looked frightened, before she steeled herself.

"I'm going to find Toothless." Mala looked at her for a moment, and sighed, as though sad.

"Hikka, I understand you and the Night Fury have a bond, but you are going to have to eventually learn that a dragon is not meant to be a pet." she said with a hand on Hikka's shoulder, but the words only enraged her.

"A 'pet'? A 'pet'?!" she screamed, slapping Mala's hand away, "I that really how you think I see Toothless? How I see all dragons!?" Mala and Throk looked at her with wide eyes. In the time they have come to know dragons, she was always quiet and very calm and reserved. Never has she ever shouted in such a defensive manner.

"Toothless is far much more to me then just some 'pet'! He's my best friend! He was my only friend in the Helheim I called a home. He stood by me despite everything I've done, and protected me, cared for me, loved me more then my father ever did!" she yelled, before saying in a calmer, but still angry tone. "I respect you Mala, and your ways and respect for the dragons, but I am nothing without Toothless. And I'm not going to loose my best friend to your rules." and with that, she marched off, Mala and Throk left with a lot to think about what she just said.

She just kept walking, until Krókur stepped in front of her and lowered his neck for her. She stared at him, to which he snarled encouragingly. She smiled, before pulling herself onto the back of his head and holding onto his horns to steady herself. Skot chirped and jumped onto Hikka's shoulder.

As the dragons gathered around her, Mala saw something as she stared at the group as the sun bathed them in an almost heavenly light. For a second, they saw Hikka for who she was.

A Dragon Rider.

Krókur let out a mighty roar and took off, the others following behind.

Mala and Throk watched as they became specks in the sky. They knew what they had to do.

* * *

 **The Forests of Caldera Cay**

Everyone's eyes were peeled as they attempted spot even footprints of the Night Fury, or a glimpse of the Red Rage Whispering Death. But so far nothing. Until finally Hikka spotted something. "There. Down below." She pointed towards two large sets of holes in a clearing.

 _"Good eyes, Sál!"_ Krókur cried, before gliding towards the holes. Again, Hikka didn't know what he said, though he said it in a praising tone, so she smiled. But she continued to wonder what Sál meant. She heard Toothless and the other dragons say it whenever they were talking to each other or saying something to her.

Toothless... she really hoped that he was OK.

They landed, and Hikka immediately slid off Krókur's neck and towards the holes. "Toothless? Toothless!" her voice echoes around the clearing. After a moment of listening, she eyes downcast in defeat. "He's not here..." Skot cooed comfortingly and nudged her hand lightly. Hikka smiled and scratched his head in thanks.

Illviðri sniffed around before turning to Krókur, _"Bíta_ _was defiantly here. So was Draumur. Where either have gone, I'm not sure."_ Krókur nodded, before Hikka called them over.

"Look at this. She must have lost a tooth." she said as she stood up to reveal a long sharp tooth in her hand. It was Bíta's. Defiantly.

Then Illviðri smelled something. _"Guys."_ she growled, _"He's coming."_ everyone started growling as well, and Hikka noticed. "Guys, what's wrong?" when they didn't respond to her, she remained silent and listened. Pretty soon, she could hear the whisper in the air and feel the ground quake under her boots.

 _"The whisper."_ Móðurlega said with caution, preparing to flutter away.

 _"Looks like we beat Draumur."_ Krókur tried to say in a joking manner, but his unease spoke volumes. Illviðri responded, though her tone showed sarcasm. _"Yeah. We win."_

The ground broke apart as Bíta shot into the air, right by Móðurlega. _"Not feeling like a winner."_ Bíta chuckled evilly.

 _"You wont feel anything once I'm done with you, Gronckle."_ he said threateningly before diving back into the ground. Krókur growled in annoyance.

 _"I hate it when he does that!" "Quiet!"_ Móðurlega commanded as they waited for the next big appearance from the violent serpent. And once more, their suspicions were answered. Bíta once more shot from the ground, again near Móðurlega, who rushed off, in her fear, hiding under Krókur. The Nightmare gave a deadpan stare, as Hikka went to approach it. Illviðri noticed and quickly grabbed the back of her shirt, and started running back to the group with her in her beak.

"Girl! Put me down!" Hikka told her, but the Nadder wasn't having it. She was eventually able to wriggle out of her grip and ran back towards the Whispering Death. "If I can train this thing, maybe it'll leave Toothless alone."

 _"It's a suicide mission, Sál! SÁL!"_ Illviðri cried as Bíta made a beeline straight towards Hikka. The dragons hoped that the girl would see sense and run, but...

When the dust cleared, Bíta had stopped just a few inches away from Hikka's hand. Hikka had her head turned away, as Bíta growled at the appendage, beginning to open his mouth to bite it off.

But something pulled him back from that.

Ignoring it as merely wanting the hunt to last longer, he arched into the air and burrowed away. Hikka ran over to the freshly made burrow as looked with a confused expression. "Okay..."

 _"She better not do what I think she's going to do- and she did it."_ Illviðri could only bow her head in disappointment as Hikka ignored her luring chirps and jumped down the hole without a second thought. Skot soon jumped in after her. Illviðri sighed. _"I feel like I'm gonna have to get used to that behavior."_

Hikka looked around, but couldn't see anything. "It's pitch black in here." Skot heard that and lit up his fire, but not shooting, lighting the tunnels to an extent. "Thanks big guy." Skot smiled and cheered on the inside. She called him big! Terrible Terrors were usually considered pest dragons, so that was a huge compliment to a dragon his size.

Then a growl echoes in the tunnels, making Skot whimper, but he kept the fire going. Hikka looked ahead at the many different channels of tunnels connected to this one.

"This thing has been busy." Skot grumbled in agreement as Hikka started walking. "This is where she spends all her time, there must be something down here that can help us." Skot nodded, before hissing was heard and Hikka saw a spiked whip-like tail appear and disappear through another tunnel.

"There he goes. Let's follow." Skot nodded as Hikka climbed down the tunnel. They walked slowly down the tunnel, lit by Skot's fire, listening to the occasional faint shrieks of the Whispering Death. But then, they heard footsteps coming from a tunnel beside them, making them tense up as Skot prepared to fire.

The orange light in the cave became more potent as Throk and Mala, a flaming torch in the former's hand, entered the channel and saw them. "Hikka!" Mala rushed over and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?" Hikka looked bewildered.

"Uh, yeah. What are you doing here?"

"We are looking for you and the Whispering Death." Throk told her.

"Oh." Hikka could only say, before shaking herself. "Well, I haven't seen anything."

Before Bíta suddenly appeared before them. They gasped, before hiding behind a wall of another tunnel, Throk immediately putting out the torch and Skot dosing his fire. They watched him specifically avoid a ray of light that entered the tunnel, hissing at it and slithering away. Hikka noticed and looked on thoughtfully.

So what Mala said is true. Whispering Death's are sensitive to sunlight.

The Skot sneezed.

Bíta spun around at breakneck speed with a hissing snarl. The group held their breathe and moved in deeper into their tunnel as Bíta slithered by, trying to find the disturbance. "Let's just hope he keeps going." Hikka said, before the serpent stopped and the spikes clanked as they opened up. Hikka rolled her eyes.

Typical response for Hikka the Unlucky.

Throk noticed something on the Whispering Death's body and got the two girls to look.

A bite mark. And there was something about that bitemark that looked familiar to Hikka. She clearly remembered how after Toothless had another moody moment and bite their table. The same teeth markings were there.

Hikka reached out to touch the light blue scars, when Bíta continued moving.

"Did you see that?" "Was that a bitemark?" Throk and Hikka asked almost in unison. "Not just any bite mark. That was a Night Fury bite mark. And from the looks of it, it was very aged, and bigger then Toothless, that we can be sure." Mala said as she continued to watch the tail, until it disappeared totally. "I think I know why Toothless and this dragon are hunting each other." Mala left the answer hanging in the air, but they figured it out.

"They have a history." "A grudge." Hikka looked to the two of them, before looking off after the Death as well. "If that's true, how long do dragons carry a grudge?" she wasn't expecting an answer, but she got one from a reluctant Throk.

"To the death." Hikka's eyes widened in fear. Toothless!

"Let's get out of here before she comes back."

"Ideal plan." they ran off towards where Hikka came, only to be blocked by Bíta.

 _"FOUND YOU!"_ they immediately dodged it, using the beam of light to their advantage and got away. Bíta hissed in anger, and disappeared down another tunnel.

* * *

 **On the Surface**

The rebellion dragons looked down the hole, hovering and waiting for Hikka to reappear, but nothing. Illviðri sighed in irritation.

 _"They have been down there forever!"_ she said, before leaning down deeper into the whole. _"Sál? Skot!"_ as if on cue, Hikka, Mala, Throk and Skot appeared in their sight, "We're right here, girl. It's OK." Hikka said soothingly, easing their worries and glad they were alright. Before rumbling was heard and the flock looked up to see miles of dust blowing into the air as Bíta made a trail towards them.

And there for, towards Sál!

Illviðri shrieked in warning, making the group turn around, and notice shaking and crumbling of dirt and rock.

He was coming. And fast.

"You two go first!" Throk demanded, kneeling down and holding out his hands to lift them up and out. First Queen Mala, who had some help as Illviðri slammed her tail against the tunnel entrance walls, making a makeshift ladder. Mala climbed up and out, and Throk did the same for Hikka.

Mala reached down for Throk to grab her hand, but she couldn't reach. Skot was trying his best to help, trying to lift Throk's weight so he could carry him out, but Throk was too heavy for him. So Skot tried the alternative, stepping in front of Throk and growling threateningly at the building wall of dust.

"Just a little more!" "I'm trying!" Throk responded, before realizing it was too late. "EVERYONE STAND BACK!"

The flock and the two women ran off, as the force sent Throk flying into the air just like before in the village. Bíta soon followed him, his rows of rotating teeth threatening to grind him down like paste. He could have been, hadn't Illviðri grabbed him and pulled him away from Bíta's jaws. She set him down by the group. After a brief checkup to see if he was alright, they turned back to the Whispering Death. He really didn't like the fact that these humans were in her tunnels.

"We should go. Now." Mala grabbed Hikka's arm, and this time, she wasn't arguing. The group and the flock all ran together, away from the violent Red Rage leader. Hikka was immediately falling behind, and Bíta would have got her, hadn't Toothless appeared and tackled the Whispering Death away from his Soulful One.

Hikka turned and smiled widely at him.

"TOOTHLESS!" she cried in excitement as he and Bíta twisted around as Bíta tried to shake him off, only for Toothless to push him a foot away from himself and the group. Bíta quickly recovered and snarled. Toothless roared at him.

 _"Stay away from them, Bíta! This is between you and me!"_

 _"Terms accepted."_ before noticing the other dragons starting to surround them. Bíta took one last look at the charging Night Fury before tunneling downward and away. Toothless roared at losing him again, as Hikka tried to approach him. Toothless jumped when Hikka touched him and turned to her, growling. Upset that she got herself involved once more.

"Toothless, calm down, it's me. I know what's going on with you and that other dragon." the ex-heir told him, making him paused. How? How could she know? Then he remembered how though she might not know exactly what happened, she at least has an understanding that something bad was going on.

"Let me help you." she went to touch his nose, but he rejected and rushed off towards where Bíta went, following the trail of dirt he left in his escape. "Toothless, come back!" she ran after him. After a few minute, Toothless turned his head and sent a small blast towards Hikka's feet, making her stop.

Hikka looked at the black dragon with a heartbroken look, one that Toothless never wanted to see again. Toothless looked at the ground for a second, ashamed of himself, before running away once again.

Away from who was supposed to be with.

* * *

They stayed in that same spot for hours as Hikka finished crying. The dragons had overheard what Hikka, Mala and Throk were talking about and were having a conversation of their own.

 _"So Draumur and Bíta have a history? I always assumed, but..."_ Krókur started. Everyone else stayed silent.

Mala looked over to Hikka, who was curled up in a fetal position. "He's just trying to protect you."

"I know. But it's not a fair fight. If Toothless is gonna win, he has to fly, and he can't fly without me." the younger girl told them. Throk looked to the girl, "So what are you saying?" "I'm saying we need to find him and soon." She went over to Illviðri, who immediately bowed down for her to get on.

Mala and Throk exchanged looks, before the Queen sighed, as though she was about to endure a huge chore and walked over to Krókur, who, though looked surprised, bowed his head and allowed her and Throk onto his back.

Hikka looked just as shocked. "Mala?" "I now understand Hikka, you are not an enemy to dragons. If anything, I think you understand them more then even I do." Hikka watched her for a moment, before smiling. Mala returned that smile in kind.

"Now, let's find your dragon."

* * *

It took most of the day, but it would have taking them all day to finally find Toothless if they had went on foot.

"There he is! Get me down there, girl." Illviðri nodded and soared down. She landed and Hikka hopped off, and slowly approached the growling Night Fury. He turned to her footsteps, at first annoyed, but then he saw the tear stains on her cheeks and lowered his guard.

He made her cry.

The one thing he promised himself to never do was be the reason she cried, but he royally screwed that one up. He was just so dead set on finding Bíta and stopping her rampage, that he never took into account how his Sál might be feeling about all this.

He hated how so cautious Hikka looked as she stepped closer and closer towards him, hand out, waiting for him.

He waited... for about four seconds, before nudging his head under her hand. Hikka felt so happy, that she simply held his face in her hands and leaned her head on his. "Hey, sweetie. You had me so worried for a while." Toothless rumbled, sounding so apologetic. "You haven't been yourself lately." she told him, taking in his sad, puppy eyes, before giggling and hugging his head tightly.

"Good to see you're still you."

They were silent for a moment, before Toothless pupils went to slits and turned towards a loud rumble as Bíta once again dug through the dirt and rock and out into the open. He roared in his direction and he growled the same.

"You can walk away from this, bud." Hikka tried to urge him, but his eyes and attention were now fixed on the Whispering Death.

 _"Come on, Draumur! Avenge you mother!"_ Toothless growled, and Hikka went to get on his back. "Let's just go home." he shrugged her off once more and ran off after the serpent.

 _"She was so close!" "I thought she had him!"_ the dragons complained.

Toothless did an impressive jump into the sky and fire, but missed. He looked to his useless tail, distracting himself long enough for Bíta to hit him with his tail and hit the ground. Toothless rolled and quickly found his feet. Again, Toothless tried to fly towards him to engage, only for his tail to weigh him down and expose his belly, giving Bíta a clean shot on his vulnerable scales. Toothless squirmed in pain, but soon got back on his feet and kept leaping to catch him, but he kept dodging him. To Hikka, it looked like the Whispering Death was trying to lead him somewhere.

Hikka couldn't watch this anymore. "He needs our help." she got on Illviðri's back and they charged, but Toothless roared at them and they stopped.

"Come on, girl! What's wrong?" Hikka tried to urge the Nadder to continue, but she wouldn't budge.

"They know this isn't their fight, Hikka."

Bíta finally lunged at the Night Fury. He was able to jump out of the way, but Bíta arched himself around and blew rings of fire at him, knocking him towards the cliffs. Toothless roar, before Bíta burrowed into the cliff, making the spot Toothless stood a lone standing pillar, separated from the forest, and from Hikka. The gap was too wide for him to jump across and there was no flying out of this one. The black dragon looked down at the chasm, trying to spot the Red Rager through the dust, only for him to appear to him himself and blow another fire ring, only serving in making the stack smaller.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hikka cried as she realized why the Whispering Death was luring him here. He was going to use his incapability to fly against him and push him off into the chasm. "Buddy." Toothless looked to her with scared eyes, pleading with her to look away. If he died today, he didn't want her to see it.

Bíta fired another shot and another, making Toothless edge closer to the canyon below, nearly slipping and loosing his footing as he scrabbled to get back on the pillar. Bíta looked down at his victim in sick glee.

 _"They say that no matter where they stand in the world, a Soulful One can hear the dying screams of their dragon, and the feeling is mutual when the Soulful One deals their last breathe."_ he said in a chilling tone, only making the Night Fury growl at him.

Hikka watched in fear, before narrowing her eyes at the serpent. She took a step forward, knocking over a small pebble as she did. Surprisingly, through all the commotion, Toothless heard the pebble fall and turned his head towards his rider.

What she did next almost gave him and everyone around them(minus Bíta) a heart attack.

She stepped over the edge and allowed herself to fall.

"HIKKA!" Mala could only cry as Toothless watched in shock as Hikka fell closer and closer to the ground and her impending doom. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Bíta fired another shot, only for Toothless to leap off the pillar willingly and nosedived towards his Soulful One.

Hikka's face was blank, confident that he would reach her in time. Toothless roared in earnest, flapping his wings so he would reach her faster.

As though the Gods, Æsir and Vanir, had heard them, they reached each other and Hikka, finally, clicked her foot into the pedal, opening the tail fin, just as they, as well as stone and rock hit the bottom, making a cloud of dust, only their cries were heard.

Everyone held their breathe, and Bíta watched the cloud with eyes narrowed in suspicion.

It was silent for a second, before Toothless flew out of the cloud and into the sky, Hikka strapped onto his back.

Just like as it should be.

The two Defenders and the dragons cheered in celebration, as Bíta could only stare in shock and awe.

"You save me, I save you. That's the way it is." Toothless couldn't agree more, done with his stubborn attitude and just shot towards the still shocked Whispering Death. But he snapped out of it and only snarled as he shot his tail spines towards them and shot a ring of fire at them.

The two dodged both, taking towards the sky, before Toothless stopped, free falled and shot at him again. He hit the ground near him, making the Rock-Eater scatter. He turned to them and hissed, only for the sun to peak out from the clouds, and blind him. He hissed at the pain and immediately burrowed into the dark.

Hikka looked at the ground, then remembered.

 _Sensitive to sunlight._

"Okay, bud. Let's keep him above ground." Toothless nodded, as they shot up higher into the sky, before diving towards one of the holes and fired two mighty blasts into it, setting off a geyser reacting to all surrounding holes.

Mala and Throk could only watch in awe as they soared through the chaos as one.

Bíta was forced out of the tunnels and made a rough collision with a rock wall and landed on the ground in pain. He quickly got up, and roared.

Toothless quickly dove and charged into him, pinning the serpent to the ground.

Toothless roared, intending for the killing blow, when Hikka pulled him back. "Toothless, no!" he looked between her, and Bíta, who looked back at him with wide eyes. Eyes riddled in fear. Toothless let out a long, lasting roar, making the serpent flinch and hiss as it looked like Toothless was really going to kill him.

But he stopped.

He remembered what his mother used to say to him and his siblings all the time.

 _"Whenever you get the chance, be the better dragon."_

He let out a deep breath through his nose, before looking down at the Whispering Death.

 _"You will not hunt for us again. You will not touch her."_ he demanded, no, told him. That wasn't a request. That was an order. The two exchanged low growls, before Toothless hopped off and allowed the serpent fly off and away from the island.

The two exchanged glances, before Hikka hugged his head while still on his back.

"I'm very proud of you, bud. I love you." Toothless cooed in delight at seeing that bright smile that he hadn't seen in a week.

 _"I love you too, Sál."_ Illviðri and Krókur exchanged smiles.

 _"I guess all dragon grudges_ aren't _to the death." "Indeed, Krókur. Indeed."_

Hikka looked at Toothless and placed a soft hand on his head.

"Come on, bud. Let's go home." he nodded and the lot took off. Hikka could help but glance at Mala and Throk as they rode on Illviðri and Krókur respectively. She smiled.

Something told her that things were about to change.

* * *

 **Later at the Wing**

"I understand that all this will take some time getting used to!" Queen Mala addressed her subjects as they stood below her in an audience. "But understand, that though it might not be the way of the Defender, it is defiantly the way of the Dragon Rider. Today, Hikka and her Night Fury have shown me what they truly think of each other and are willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of the other. And that is more then enough proof for me."

The crowd cheered.

"Today, is the way things can be should we allow it. I'm willing to try, if it means our relationship with dragons become stronger. Are you?!" the cheers went louder in volume as Hikka and Toothless stood by Mala. "Today we welcome a new dawn. The dawn of the Dragon Riders!"

Roars were now heard from the crowd and Hikka noticed some dragons have gathered around the commotion, and they all looked quite content. Like they have been waiting for this for a long time. Hikka could only smile and watch as some Defenders were already approaching dragons, and they in kind looked ready to get to know their respected human.

Toothless nudged Hikka's arm around his neck, making her giggled, before they infested when Skot jumped on Toothless head and nuzzled her cheek. She patted the tiny dragon's head, smiling thoughtfully.

"You were a good shot, today. How do you like the name... Sharpshot?" Sharpshot chirped in delight and climbed on top of Hikka's head, making her laugh, along with Mala and Throk.

* * *

 _"My name is Hikka. I was once the heir of Stoick the 'Vast' Haddock, Chief of Berk, who for generations, it was man against dragon. I was told that dragons were savage creatures. They had no emotion. That they always go for the kill. But I know the truth now."_

Hikka and Toothless flew over the forest with the rebellion flock following them, each with a large boulder in their claws. They were on the look out for any leftover holes Bíta, or Bitemark as Hikka had come to call her, had left behind.

 _"One day, everything changed. I met Toothless, and things have gotten better. I lost my tribe, my family, my home, but from the ashes, found a new home with people like me. People who knew the truth too. Together, we've shown the Defenders that there could be so much more that dragons can offer. We can ride them, fight with them, even train them."_

Hikka spotted a hole and smiled, tapping Toothless's shoulder. The black dragon understood and dropped his boulder, which landed right on top of the hole, covering it up. The flock cheered, then laughed as Sharpshot dropped the tiniest of stones onto the boulder, though he seemed quite proud of himself.

 _"Dragons can't change who they are. But who would want them to? Dragons are powerful, amazing, beautiful creatures. Caldera Cay is my home now. The Defenders of the Wing are my people. My tribe. And as long as it takes me, I am going to learn everything that is to know about dragons."_

Hikka let out a cheer as they rode off.

Towards the sun.

 _"Wouldn't you?"_

* * *

 **So, it was this chapter's turn to be edited. Let me know if I missed something in the other chapters, I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Toothless -** **Draumur** **\- Meaning 'Dream' in Icelandic  
** **Hikka- Sál** **\- Meaning 'Soul' in Icelandic**  
 **Stormfly - Illviðri - Meaning 'Storms' in Icelandic  
** **Hookfang - Krókur - Meaning 'Hook' in Icelandic  
** **Meatlug - Móðurlega - Meaning 'Motherly' in** **Icelandic** **  
** **Barf and Belch - Andaðu and** **Spýta** **-** **Andaðu** **meaning 'Breath' and** **Spýta** **meaning 'Spit' both in** **Icelandic** **  
** **Sharpshot - Skot - Meaning 'Shot' in** **Icelandic** **  
Bitemark - Bíta - Meaning 'Bite' in** **Icelandic**  
 **Eitur - Meaning 'Poison' in** **Icelandic**  
 **Sigra - Meaning 'Conquest' in** **Icelandic**  
 **Tálbeita - Meaning 'Lure' in** **Icelandic** **  
Vernda - Meaning 'Protect' in** **Icelandic** **  
**


	4. Reunion of an Old Friend(edited)

**GENDERBENT HICCUP! GET THE HECK OUT OF BERK AU!**

 **HTTYD-GENDERBENT: Where I Belong**

 **Chapter Three: Reunion of an Old Friend**

* * *

 **Caldera Cay: Morning**

It was quiet and serene as Hikka tip toed through the forest, a medium side book in one hand and a charcoal pencil in the other. A small growl made her freeze, and quickly run over to a large boulder in the ground, back pressed against it, just in case whatever made the noise was about to pass by.

When it grew quiet again, she turned around, nearly scrapping the cotton of her sleeves against the stone, and then began to climb, until she got to the top of the boulder, so she could properly spy on a family of Nightmares. Smiling, she opened the book and immediately began drawing and writing.

She watched with a sweet smile as the four Nightmare cubs play fight with each other. She nearly gave herself away, awing at how one of them fell over and the mother came over and flipped him back up. The cub nuzzled his mom, then ran up towards his father, who looked as though he was swelling with pride.

Hikka was so busy sketching the baby and the adult male, that she didn't notice a lone Gronckle coming up behind her. It wasn't Móðurlega. This one, while female, was a light orange/yellow mix with rosy bumps and bright yellow eyes. She had noticed her enter her territory earlier, and decided to follow her. The humans she knows were very friendly and respectful, but this girl looked and smelled different from the rest of the human colony. It was a nice smell, but different all the same. The Gronckle continued to approach, before a loud roar startled both the Nightmare family and Hikka, who dropped her book at the yellow Gronckles feet.

Hikka looked behind her to see a very smug looking Toothless, though she didn't look impressed. She turned back to the vacant clearing, and groaned.

"Great! Just perfect!" Hikka grumbled in her usual monotone sarcasm. She once more turned to the dragon in black, who tried to put on his best kitty eyes, but it wasn't having any effect on her today. With a sigh, she started to pack her things, realizing that it was almost lunch, and walked over to the Strike Class creature. Hoisting herself up onto the saddle, she clipped into place and flew off towards the village.

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

They landed near the center of town, close by to the lunch table to grab whatever she felt like. She picked up a small plate, and reached to grab a leg of chicken, before a bunch of children ran around her, being chased by Sharpshot, who had a joyful smile on his muzzle at the children's joyful screams. Hikka smiled and laughed after they ran off somewhere else.

"Good day, Hikka." Hikka turned to Margaret's voice and smiled. "What have you been running off to today?"

"Let's just say, I have discovered that Nightmares don't like being disturbed by certain black dragons." Margaret laughed, as well as Toothless, while the fifteen year old girl pouted at the two.

"You guys are mean to me." Margaret smiled and patted her back while Toothless nudged her. "Now, explain how and why you discovered this little fact about Nightmares." Hikka looked uncertain, but decided that if there was anyone she can tell, it was Margaret. "Back at Berk, they have a Dragon Manual on how to best fight and... you know." she leaned over to Margaret, hoping that Toothless doesn't hear, "Kill them. So, I thought that I'd make my own book of dragons. But instead of fighting them, it has information on how to properly approach them, get along with them, even befriend and maybe ride them. But then, a certain _black dragon_ startled me, scaring off the Nightmares I was sketching, and well, I guess you know the rest." Toothless rolled his eyes at his Soulful One's attempt to pin the blame on him, a smirk still on his muzzle as Hikka continued to pout.

Margaret chuckled.

"Well, Nightmares in Caldera Cay are very friendly and gentle. Had it been a Nightmare from the Barbaric Archipelago, rather then disturbed, Toothless might have encouraged the Nightmare parents to attack if it meant defending their hatchlings."

Hikka eyes went downcast. She knew. During her time of living with the Defenders in the Benevolent Archipelago, she had come to notice the different behaviors that specific species of dragons have behaved towards human contact. While a Scauldron from the Barbaric Archipelago wouldn't have hesitated to teach sailing vikings a lesson, Scauldrons in the Benevolent Archipelago have tended to only retaliate if bothered first. Same was for Nightmares. It was strange to witness a Nightmare helping a baby sparrow, when she's so used to seeing the species set itself on fire and crush her inventions.

Shortly after her fame took off, she snuck into the arena and gave the dragons well need meals, and every time she looked into the eyes of any of them, she saw the same haunting pain that she saw many times in Astrid's eyes whenever she thinks about her Uncle Finn, or her ex-father's whenever talk of her mother came up. They were the eyes of someone who lost. Not just their freedom, but loved ones too. From parent to siblings and mates to offspring, the dragons have suffered just as much as Vikings did.

 _"They killed hundreds of us!"_

 _"AND WE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM!"_

The words she exchanged with Stoick echoed in her mind, reminding her of her bitterness towards her former home. The only problem was that the Vikings were ignorant to the fact that dragons loose people too. They only see dragons as mindless beast that kill without thought. Without reason. Without emotion. She remembered with dread when both Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout had all gone out to find the Nest, she, for some stupid reason, was left under Mildew's watch. And other then being a pedophile towards her, he took her out into the forest and made her watch as he skinned a poor Terror, while she was still alive, and while her poor hatchlings watched. She remembered being able to stow one away from Mildew's psychotic killing spree, which, ironically, was Sharpshot himself, and keeping him as a pet, feeding him, bathing him, even taking small naps with him. And all in secret. That was until Stoick eventually found out because Fishlegs ratted her out as some bizarre initiation into Snotlout's little popularity circle. And so, Hikka was punished, and the Terror was placed in the Arena.

She'll never forget that horrific day.

Hikka sighed, pulling herself out of her depressive thoughts as she looked to the healer of the village. "I think I'm going to find me something to pass the time. Maybe do some research." Margaret smiled, though inside, she knows that she had reawakened unpleasant memories.

"That sounds like a splendid idea to pass the time." she patted Hikka's back and then walked off, as if they had the most pleasant conversation ever. Hikka watched her, eyebrows raised, before looking to the Night Fury by her side and shrugged. The dragon chuckled. Hikka smiled, giggling.

Then a loud squawk made Toothless's ears perk up towards the direction of Hikka's hut. He let out a sad warble, before rushing off towards Illviðri's cries.

Hikka frowned.

What's going on?

* * *

 **Back at Berk**

Despite what Hikka would like to think, Berk hasn't been to good, for both dragons and vikings.

Stoick has been doing nothing but drink, sleep and shout. Ever since Hikka left, he's been very angry, always shouting at everyone. It was driving everyone crazy, but it was also scaring them to no end. One time when Dogsbreathe and Speedifist wanted to throw a party to celebrate Hikka being gone, Stoick almost shipped the boy off to nowhere. He also nearly choked Mildew to death when his exact words 'good riddance to the nuisance'.

Stoick wasn't the only one behaving differently.

Gobber had become incredibly quiet and almost never smiled unless he was really, really drunk. He mostly spent the last few days in the shop, banging at everything and anything to keep his mind on something other then the auburn hair, green eyed sweetheart of a girl that he had come to see as the daughter he never had. Gothi was down as well, hitting people with her staff a lot more then usual.

The gang were acting out of whack as well.

Astrid missed the girl who changed her point of view and had been the closest thing to a sister she has ever had. After that flight she had with Hikka and Toothless, she just spent the whole night afterward regretting all the times she could of helped her or stayed by her side, but didn't, instead ending their friendship for reputation and training for the Flightmare and taking up the mantle of a Shieldmaiden. When Hikka's secret was out, she was packing everything she could find so she could bust Hikka out of there and they can run away and find somewhere to live and provide for themselves. But then Hikka broke out all on her own and went off with her dragon, Toothless. And now she was left with what should she do now. She couldn't never harm a dragon again after what she has discovered and experienced. She knows that any viking, no matter how seemingly invincible they were, that they had no chance against that monster dragon.

Snotlout was having some conflicting thoughts. To think that the little runt of a cousin, who also ended up being Berk's temporary celebrity, had been harboring a dragon the whole time, and a Night Fury on top of it all. And with all the things that people were saying about her, saying that one day she will bring Ragnarok upon them, he found it hard to picture his sweet, innocent little cousin doing such a thing, even with the 'Unholy Offspring of Lighting and Death itself' on her side.

The Twins found it incredibly awesome that Hikka was saved by the Night Fury. While everyone assumed the beast only jumped into the fight because he wanted a challenge, they weren't stupid. They were muttonheads, but they weren't stupid. The look on the Night Fury's face had the same murderous intent that Tuffnut would get when they were little and Ruffnut was picked on. It made Ruffnut afraid of him for a while. They also grew an amount of respect for the girl. I mean, it must of took a heck of a lot of crazy to put a saddle on a Night Fury.

Fishlegs had spent the last few days studying the Night Fury species, but only finding the usual 'hide and pray if they find you' and how to never engage this dragon. Nothing about what was seen in the arena. How protective Night Furies could be. How they would go up against something bigger and more intimidating for another. How they will stay by a human's side because they thought she was at risk when he saw all those vikings coming for him, thinking that Hikka was the one in danger. Nothing. What was more was that he couldn't believe that he didn't notice this before. When they were still best friends(well really, only friends) he would have noticed something was amiss right away. So he blamed himself. Maybe if he had stayed by her side, she wouldn't have gone to the Night Fury or at the very least, could have helped her.

But one thing he noticed among all the chaos was the way Astrid held her back. It wasn't a strong-as-an-ox grip that would cripple a Gronckle like Fishlegs would have expected towards what most have come to call her a traitor. It was a gentle hold meant to hold a child back from doing something that would do more harm then good. And the look in Astrid's eyes as she was holding the distraught Hikka back from the mob.

It was like she knew.

Even now, Fishlegs was watching Astrid with suspicious eyes. Her own eyes were downcast, just continuously looking so distraught. She had been that way ever since Hikka escaped with the arena dragons.

He didn't know why or how Astrid was involved with Hikka, but he knows that she is in some way. And he was gonna find out.

Even if it meant accepting Snotlout and the Twins' help.

* * *

 **Back at Caldera Cay**

 _"So you guys are really leaving?"_ Toothless asked the group, sadness in his tone.

 _"I'm afraid so. We need to gather as much allies we can find for the Red Death."_ Krókur told him. _"And while we do that, we all agreed that it's best that you start preparing Sál for this fight. The allies we gather would be more willing to fight knowing that a Night Fury will be joining the fight, and you can't fly and fight on your own."  
_

Toothless nodded. Though he desperately wanted Hikka out of this fight, to just fly her to the other side of the world far away from the war, he knew she wouldn't want that. Though she doesn't admit it, she still cares for her village, who is getting the full brunt of the tyrant's attacks, and she wouldn't want man and dragon kind to suffer under his gluttonous reign. Not when she can do something to say about it.

The first thing he needed to do was teach her Dragonese. It would help in meetings when discussing strategy, and battle when their leader says their commands.

 _"Hopefully, we'll see each other soon. With friends on our side."_ Illviðri said with silent optimism. Toothless nodded as he touched noses with everyone in farewell. Sharpshot stood aside, willing himself not to cry. Móðurlega noticed and smiled sadly.

 _"This isn't goodbye, Skot."_ the Terror looked up from the ground, _"We'll see each other again soon. You just take care of Draumur and Sál."_ Sharpshot sniffed, smiling stiffly, _"That's all I've been doing."_

They heard footsteps and panting, looking to see Hikka had just arrived to the scene. It looked like she already knew what was going on. Móðurlega walked up to her and nuzzled her stomach, rumbling pleasantly. Hikka smiled and rubbed her head. She then walked up to the Nightmare, raising her hand for him.

He stared. Last time she reached out, he almost bitten her hand off because of how her sire spooked him.

But her sire is not here.

Slowly bending his neck down, he lent against Hikka's hand and sighed. So soft and warm.

She truly was a rarity of the human species.

"Hope to see you guys soon." Hikka told them as Sharpshot climbed her shoulder. The rebellion nodded, before spreading their wings and taking flight. Hikka, Toothless and Sharpshot watched as they soon faded into specks.

Toothless nudged to wrap her arm around his neck, and Hikka returned the hug in kind. Sharpshot nuzzled her cheek as they continued to watch until they couldn't even see them anymore. Slowly, they turned around and made their way to the village plaza.

* * *

Hikka picked through her food as Toothless's tongue continued to threaten licking said food, only to receive a light slap on the tongue. Toothless wasn't really trying to steal her food. He was just trying to get a positive reaction out of her, but so far, all she has done since the dragons left was look glum. Margaret came up to her.

"What's wrong now, dear?"

"The arena dragons took off a few hours ago. I don't know where, but I know it's away from here." "Then why so blue? I would think you'd be happy that their finally taking things into their own talons after spending so much time rehabilitating." Hikka suddenly looked nervous. She didn't want to give the wrong impression.

"Oh! Of course I am! It's just..." she sighed, going back to her depressed state. "They really have been my true friends for a good while now." Margaret frowned.

"Surely you had some human friends growing up?" Hikka suddenly brightened, making Toothless's ears perk up, happy to finally see a positive expression on her pretty face.

"There is one friend that always stood by me despite everything. Thuggory." the old woman raised an eyebrow. "Thuggory? A viking from your old tribe?" Hikka giggled. "No way. Thuggory, nor the tribe could even handle having that Meathead in the tribe." Margaret's lips tilted up.

"A stubborn one, huh?" Hikka frowned a tiny bit.

"No, he literally is a Meathead. From the Merciless Meathead tribe."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He's a bit... brutish, but he always owns up when he makes a mistake. He's not afraid to say what he means and he always sticks up for me. One time he lifted Snotlout of his feet and threatened to throw him down a Whispering Death hole if he didn't stop picking on me. That was before he got exiled, of course." Margaret frowned.

"Exiled?"

"Yeah. He failed the Rite of Passage, and in the Meathead tribe, failing the Rite of Passage is worthy of exile. He visited Berk to tell me so, but was able to visit once he got his life back together. He's now working in the trading business, like Trader Johann, and has become a frequent trader of Berk, so I got to see him often." Hikka smiled to herself, before becoming sad once more.

"I really miss him." Margaret patted her shoulder gently.

"Why don't you go for a flight. I'm sure the library can wait." Hikka smiled and immediately hopped on Toothless's back and took off into the air. Margaret shook her head thoughtfully.

"That girl... I swear, her mood swings are going to put moon cycles to shame."

* * *

Hikka let out a huge sigh as she let her hair fly in the wind.

"I don't know what took us so long to do this bud!" Toothless gurgled in agreement. They sped past some sea stacks, circling them at high speeds for the adrenaline, before Toothless flew near the sea and flipped upside down, letting Hikka's head become submerged in water. A second later, he flew up, still upside down, before he flung themselves back upright, letting Hikka's drenched hair fly, droplets of water soaring as Toothless chuckled.

Hikka let out a relaxed sigh, as Toothless slowed down into a glide and she laid down on his back, staring at the sky. Her mind became swept with thought.

Once more, she wondered how things were going back on Berk. But then she shook herself. She didn't want to think about her old home. There were too many bad memories, and very little good ones. Still, she wondered how Gobber, Gothi and Gustav were holding out, if they were even thinking about her. What about Astrid? Is she still holding onto the truth about dragons, or has she gone back to her dragon blood-thirsting ways? Hel, she even wondered how Bucket and Mulch, the two fishermen were doing. They were two more of the only people in Berk who treated her fairly.

Then her mind wandered to her friend Thuggory. How would he react once he finds out about her own self exile? She honestly didn't know. She just hoped that he wouldn't get into any trouble. Hikka felt herself smile as she thought about all the adventures they had when they were little.

As Hikka was daydreaming, Toothless just let his eyes wander, until he spotted something in the distance. He rumbled in concern, alerting Hikka. Hikka quickly sat up and leaned over the dragon's head. "What's wrong, sweetie?" when Toothless didn't respond, and just continued to look in that direction, she did as well, and her heart almost hurdled into her throat.

A viking. More accurately, a boy about 5 years older then her was drifting on a small life boat, his body facing upward and his arms dangling over the boat and dipping into the water.

"Let's go bud." Toothless nodded, and immediately sped towards the speck in the ocean. Once the boy's features came into focus, Toothless slowed and just hovered over the body. Hikka took a moment to study his features.

Long dark brown hair going past his neck, tied into a short, loose ponytail. He bore honey brown eyes and had lightly tanned skin from spending time in the sun. He was wearing a sleeveless dark green tunic with a deep v neck, showing his chest and several tattoos. Grey pants and brown fur boots and wrapped around his wrist up to his elbows were brown leather straps. Coiling up on his left bicep was a snake tattoo, and a skull with cross bones tattoo just above the snake. He also wore the classic viking helmet, baring the horns of a yak and a smooth surface.

He was a handsome young man, she'll give him that, with his shaving scruffy beard and beautiful masculine features. Taking in his length of height, he would stand over her easily, and he was buff, probably more so then Snotlout, and her well trained eye noticed how calloused and rough his hands looked. Looks like he's experienced in battle.

But then she focused deeply on his face. Then gasped in shock. How could she not recognize him sooner?

"Thuggory?" she asked him, hoping for an answer as fear started to creep towards her heart. How long has he been like this? Wear was his ship? What happened to him for him to be like this? Was he even alive?

As if to respond to that last question, Thuggory moaned, looking to be in pain. Hikka noticed that one of those calloused hands was pressing against his lower side. He was bleeding.

"We have to get him to Margaret." Toothless nodded. Hikka had told him much about this Thuggory boy and has come to appreciate him being there for his Soulful One when no-one else would. It was time to return the favor.

He flew back to get a running start, before turning around, lowering himself and then snatching him from the small fishing boat. Thuggory moaned in pain as Toothless hoisted him up for Hikka to grab and hold onto him. Thuggory winched in agony, as Hikka shushed him, soothingly brushing a lock of his hair off his face.

"Don't worry, Thug. We'll get you some help." she then looked down to her dragon, tightening her hold on the man. "Faster bud!" Toothless roared, warning anything from getting in his way and zooming off towards the Wing.

* * *

 **Margaret's Healing Shack**

Hikka watched anxiously as Margaret examined Thuggory from the medical bed. Thuggory was moaning as Margaret placed a wooden cup with an unknown medical liquid to his lips, forcing him to drink. He let out a content sigh, as she pulled up the covered to his neck and turned to the fire place, going to pick up a log of wood herself, before Toothless beat her to it and tossed it in. Margaret smiled and patted his head, making him coo, before shooting a small plasma blast into the pit, making the fire burn brighter and bigger.

Mala stood by Hikka and placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Margaret approached them, walking stick in hand. Hikka resisted the urge to surge forward for answers. "How is he?" Margaret gave a small smile. "You were lucky to have found him when you did. Any longer out there, if the blood loss didn't kill him, the hypothermia or a territorial Tidal dragon would have. I dressed his wound and gave him some medicine. He should be fine. Only thing you need to worry about is keeping him warm." Hikka sighed in relief and nodded.

He is going to be OK.

Mala looked to the girl with a thoughtful look. "You were not joking when you said you cared about this boy."

"Of course I wasn't. I meant it when I said he was my only human friend after everyone abandoned me." Hikka responded confidently, looking at Thuggory's peaceful expression as she remembers the day they first met.

* * *

 _A 7 year old Hikka slowly sneaked out of her bedroom window and outside the Haddock Household. She giggled as she rushed off towards the woods._

 _Today was the yearly treaty renewal for the Hairy Hooligans and their long time ally and brother tribe, the Meatheads. Hikka had never had to come before, but now that she's starting to reach ten years of age, she's expected to be present, as she's the heir to Berk's chiefdom._

 _But Hikka had no interest in going to the treaty. Why go there when your just gonna be ridiculed and told to be on your best behavior when that question is best saved for Snotlout and the Twins? Like, seriously?_

 _Besides, it would be boring just to sit there and listen to all the benefits the treaty would continue to bring should it stay intact._

 _Coming to her little clearing that she used to go to all the time to hide from Dogsbreath. As she sat down on her little log, she picked up a small stick and started to draw, humming to herself cheerfully._

 _She spent a good few hours there, drawing herself and her dad with great detail, the two of them holding hands and laughing. Hikka smiled sadly._

 _"What're you doing?"_

 _Hikka yelped and immediately scrapped her hands against the loose dirt, creating a small cloud as the drawing was destroyed. If anyone of the boys had found that out, they would start blabbing and calling her a needy daddy's girl. And the last thing her father needed during a treaty renewal was that kind of shame._

 _Keeping her back turned from the person, which from their voice she could determine was a boy. Question is which boy is it? It wasn't Snotlout. There was no arrogance in his tone, just genuine confusion. It wasn't Tuffnut either. His voice was too gruff to be the one who approached her. And it defiantly wasn't Dogsbreath. He wouldn't waste time asking her questions. He would rather sneak up on her and beat her to a pulp._

 _So who was this mysterious boy? Was it someone she knows? Or was it a Berkian Kid she hasn't met yet? Dread and fear started to fill her up her lungs, threatening to let her scream. Was it a Meathead? If so, why would they come here?_

 _She continued to keep her back turned. "Nothing."_

 _"It didn't look like nothing to me." And this one actually picked up on the classic accent most vikings pick up. Slowly, she turned, only to see a face she did not recognize._

 _His obvious overpower height over herself, combined with his muscle, not at all like Snotlout, which mostly had fat, and his calloused and rough hands, had Hikka on edge. Him being experienced in a fight means trouble for her delicate bones and easy-to-break skin. That made Hikka more nervous._

 _But the look on his face wasn't judging. It hold a look of genuine confusion, as well as concern for the way she was holding herself against him._

 _"Seriously. What're you doing?"_

 _Hikka did not want to answer. Usually when she did, people would laugh mockingly and say how un-viking and stupid that was, or just shake their heads in disapproval and disgust. Whatever they responded with, it was with a negative approach._

 _"Drawing..." she said, her voice meek, waiting for him to laugh, or scoff and walk off._

 _But instead, he let out a amused huff and walked up to her. She froze, thinking he was going to attack, when he stopped, taking notice of her freezing up. Chuckling nervously, he raised his hands in surrender._

 _"Relax. I'm not gonna hurt ya." Hikka frowned. What was this boy playing at?_

 _"Why aren't you? I just told you I was drawing." he raised an eyebrow. "And?" "And that's not viking-like!" she yelled, frustrated that this boy isn't getting it through his head. But instead, he just bursted out laughing. The action put Hikka off so much, that it shocked her out of her frustration._

 _"And that's a problem how. Bork the Bold drew and no-one's defiling his statue." that make Hikka blink. He did have a point. He started to approach her again, and this time she didn't flinch. He then sat on the same log she was seated on and just waited patiently. Soon enough, she sat beside him._

 _"What were you drawing?" he meant it for a positive question, but ended up getting a negative answer. "A hopeless dream." she murmured. He was silent for a moment, and when Hikka turned to him, expecting a mocking, playful grin, just waiting to spew hurtful comments, she instead was met with a sympathetic gaze. He then looked to the stick, then held out his hand._

 _"Can I have a go?" she looked mildly surprised, before sighing, and handing it over. She turns her head towards the direction of the village. She ponders if her father is wondering where she was. How did this boy find her? Did he follow her here? She wondered as she heard the sound of the stick scrapping against the dirt._

 _"Huh. Not that bad for a beginner." Hikka turned back to see what he was drawing. A Monstrous Nightmare. Or at least the head of a Nightmare. And it wasn't that bad in all honesty. The eyes were a little small, and the chin was too big, but it was good._

 _"That's really good." The boy smiled._

 _"Thanks. The Nightmare is honestly my favorite." Hikka looked at him, surprised. Never had she heard someone proclaim a specific dragon as their favorite._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah. I find their temper hilarious! I saw one, I think it was a hatchling, and it got mad over a woodpecker. I laughed for five minutes straight before the mother came and attacked me for being near it's kid!" he laughed merrily, and soon Hikka giggled too._

 _"What's your favorite?" Hikka stopped, and looked to him, surprised that he wanted to know something about herself._

 _"I suppose the Night Fury..."_

 _"The Night Fury? Awesome choice! How come?" he asked, and again, Hikka was just shook._

 _"Well, I guess I like the mystery behind them. You know so much about it, but at the same time you know so little. And you, so far, only ever see on in a life time, and if you blink, you miss it. And notice that's a long wolf most of the time, and it never shows itself, but regardless, it will be their to help their allies. And I guess that's what I like about Night Furies."_

 _"Wow..." the boy appeared stunned into silence. "That was really deep..." then he grinned. "Guess that makes the Night Fury your spirit animal." Hikka frowned and raised an eyebrow._

 _"Spirit animal?"_

 _"In some cultures, it's believed that in your entire lifetime, your personality is similar to the animal most relatable. Like for example, when you said that it helps its friends, its kinda like what you do with your apprenticeship at the forge. Gobber makes the weapons, but you improve them, don't you?" now Hikka was a little bit freaked out. How the heck did this boy know about her apprenticeship in the forge?_

 _"And then there is how people only think of what they know you can do, but they have no idea what you do for them." Hikka waved her hands to stop him from going any farther._

 _"How in Loki's do you know about me working in the forge and about me improving the weapons." Thuggory smirks and lays back._

 _"My father and Stoick are always so wrapped up in their competitions and treaty talks that they never notice me sneaking away or talking to Gobber. He talks about you a lot in high regards." Hikka's mind went blank._

 _What?_

 _"Your father?" Thuggory suddenly looked stricken._

 _"Oh, that's right. I never introduced myself. I am Thuggory, son of Mogadon the Mulish and heir to the Merciless Meathead Tribe of Meathead Island. And you are Hikka Haddock, daughter of Stoick the Vast and heir to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of the Isle of Berk."_

 _Hikka was starstruck. This guy knew her, and he wasn't scowling at her like she was a curse among Vikings._

 _Seeing her surprised face, he smirked, placing a hand on his hip as he reaches out his other hand to make gestures as he continues to speak. "You know, I don't what the Loki Dogsbreath was fussing about concerning you. You are surprisingly cool."_

 _And right there, a friendship was forged to last forever._

* * *

Hikka smiled as she recalled that memory to her friends. "We never did arrive to that treaty meeting." she then grew dismal once more. "Not like it matters. All that matters is that no-one meant more in my life then he does. He's like the brother I never had." she told them, turning her head away sadly as Toothless nudged under her hand. A small groan alerted them all.

"Aw. I'm touched Thinker." Hikka's head snapped over to the bed holding the man, who was looking over at her with tired eyes and a weary smile. Hikka rushed over, placing her hands on the side of the bed as she leaned over him. "Your okay?!" Thuggory laughed, "Quite your fussing. I'm fi-OW!" he tried to lift himself up and out of the bed, but his wound sparked and he immediately laid back down. Margaret immediately came over.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere for a while. Hadn't Hikka and Toothless found you out in the ocean, you'd be dead, be it by blood loss or a territorial sea dragon." Thuggory looked at the woman in confusion, slowly realizing they weren't alone, and that this shack wasn't a familiar setting, so he looked around.

The one thing he noticed immediately was the medium size, honest-to-Odin, dragon in the room, watching him with curious eyes.

And so, originally being a viking, he reacted naturally.

"GREAT ODIN'S GHOST! THERE'S A DRAGON IN THE ROOM!" Hikka was temped to just laugh at Thuggory's expression as he tried to scrabble away from the ebony reptile, but he only succeeded in straining his stitches, making him growl in pain. Margaret rolled her eyes and tended to him. Thuggory kept cautious eyes on Toothless, who stared at him for a while longer, before poking his tongue out.

The ex-Meathead continued to look confused, before Hikka cleared her throat, making his eyes drift to her.

"We have a lot to catch up on."

* * *

 **Three Hours Later**

"... and since then, I've been living here." Hikka just finished her story to the attentive Thuggory, who was staring at her with a bewildered expression as he let everything sink in. Eventually, tension in the air on Hikka's part, Thuggory let out a small grin.

"Well, you're defiantly leading a more exciting life then I am." Hikka let out a small sigh of relief and giggled. Then, the man turned to the dragon, who had been sitting back patiently, though he continuously wiggled his hind quarters in excitement. He wished to get to know the boy that Hikka viewed as a clutch mate.

"So... he's cool?" Thuggory asked, not wanting to sound disrespectful towards what he still can't believe is a Night Fury. Hikka smiled warmly, slowly taking his hand, which was so much larger and rough then her own smooth and small ones. Slowly, she pulled his hand outward towards Toothless's direction, then Hikka gestured for Toothless to come up to him, which he does. As soon as he's within reaching distance, Thuggory flinches, but Hikka's hand holding his wrist prevents him from doing anything. Slowly, Thuggory left his hand hovering there, as though waiting.

Eventually, Toothless closed the gap and began to purr to the touch, glad that he has made a new friend.

Thuggory let out a small laugh of wonder at how docile the supposedly 'Offspring of Lighting and Death' itself was. He then looked to Hikka.

"I was right, you know." when Hikka frowned in confusion, he smirked, "You really are surprisingly cool." Hikka scolded playfully and swatted his shoulder, making him and Toothless laugh.

Things certainly were looking better.

* * *

It has been a week or so since that day and Thuggory was already up walking about. He was a Meathead after all. They were naturally stubborn. They are currently taking a stroll through town, Toothless following to two friends behind, often getting distracted by anything that caught his interest. Hikka and Thuggory laughed every time ran off to chase a random butterfly.

So far, everyone has treated to ex-viking nicely. At first, Thuggory was still unnerved to see so many dragons in one place and not attacking anything, but he soon grew accustomed to it. Eventually. After a long talk with Mala about how if he decides to leave, he can't say a word about their island, knowing their ways wouldn't be excepted into the outside world and could probably cause a war. Thuggory understand, but in the end, he decided to stick around for a little while.

Beside, it's not like his business as a merchant wasn't doing that well anyway, with Trader Johann being the top merchant of the Barbaric Archipelago.

Speaking of the Barbaric Archipelago, why was Thuggory in the Benevolent Archipelago in the first place?

Maybe it was high time to ask.

"Thug...?"

"Yeah, Thinker?" Hikka smiled at the old nickname he used to call her when they were little. But then she got serious once more. "How come you are so far from the Barbaric Archipelago? I doubt it's because of your merchant ventures." Hikka concluded, raising an eyebrow.

Thuggory took a deep breathe, before smiling at her. "Well, to be honest, I was looking for you." when Hikka's eyes widened in surprise, he explained further. "When I visited Berk to tell you about how I made it as a merchant, your father told me everything. About how a Night Fury bursted into the ring during your Rite of Passage and you went on about how it was your friend. But the way he said it was like he was cut by the sharpest and hottest sword."

"But I didn't believe it. You have done so much for the village. You wouldn't just turn your back on them. Though you would have been tempted." Hikka blushed, remembering all the insults she silently flung in Berk's direction. But then again, there was a time where she wouldn't have.

"So I asked Bucket what direction you headed. I knew he wouldn't ask questions. So, I set sail. Eventually, it lead me to the Great Beyond. Any everyday, I got more excited. I would finally be able to see my little sister." Hikka smiled warmly. Before they once more slowly curled into a frown.

"But how did you end up drifting? And wounded? Margaret said it was from a dagger..." Hikka trailed off, as Thuggory's expression darkened.

"Alvin." he growled lowly. Hikka looked at him, shocked.

"Alvin? As in Alvin the Treacherous of the Outcasts? But he was banished years ago."

"Didn't stop him from taking the mantle of a chief. The other Outcasts look to him as a leader. And a ruthless one at that. Somehow, he heard about how you supposedly conquered a dragon and made it save you that day. Not sure how, but he is sure you can do it. And so, he decided to follow me close behind, until I was in the vicinity of the area. Then he attack, firing a massive boulder that immediately sent the ship ready to sink. As he tortured me on your whereabouts, his men stripped my ship of everything valuable. When he realized I knew nothing, he stabbed me with his dagger and threw me into the fishing boat. And that's about where you came around."

Hikka could only stare in shock. Alvin was after her? For her connection with dragons? This is bad. This is really bad. Thuggory noticed the look on her face and gripped her shoulders. "Hikka, calm down. Deep breathes."

"If Alvin finds me, he'll find this whole place, then everyone will be at risk." "Hey, hey, settle down. Everything will be fine." "I need to leave." "What?! Hikka, your overreacting." "'Overreacting'? Thug, this is Alvin the Treacherous. This is realistic."

"Hikka, it doesn't matter if you're here or not. He's a viking. Pillaging and plundering is in viking nature. Whether you are here or not, he'll come to this place and hurt people. Only difference is that without you here..." he looked out to the village, compelling her to do so as well. "They might not stand a chance against him."

Hikka looked around, taking in the beauty of this beautiful, peaceful kingdom for dragon and man alike. Then she imagined it become as desolate as Outcast Island, with Alvin seated on top of a bloodied and scarred Nightmare as everyone she had come to love sit on their knees in chains as he laughs evilly, before signaling the executioner.

Hikka felt tears start to burn in her eyes.

"He's right, Hikka." the girl turned to see Mala approaching them, Throk and Margaret by her sides. "While we are a formidable force on our own, you and your friend here are the only ones that know anything about this character and could be the edge we need in the upcoming fights."

"And Mala doesn't want you to go because she likes you around." Mala glared softly at the smugly smiling Margaret for giving away such info. Throk hid a secret smirk. Hikka giggled. Mala wasn't one to give much indication on her feelings, so it gave her strain whenever Margaret gave it away, for Margaret always seemed to know what the Queen was feeling.

But it was what made them such good friends.

Hikka looked from Mala, Margaret and Throk, then to Toothless, who stared back at her with his big, wolf/cat-like eyes, rumbling questionably. He didn't care what they did, as long as it was within reason, and that he could be beside his Sál. He hoped his eyes indicated such. He will protect his Sál from this 'Alvin'. That he promised.

Hikka smiled. She knew they were right. Regardless of if she left or not, Alvin will still raid the Defenders of the Wing, and every other island in the Benevolent Archipelago. And even after he finds her, he'll continue to soil this beautiful Archipelago and turn it into a waste land.

And she can't let that happen.

"You guys are right. There is nothing that's gonna stop Alvin from getting what he wants." everyone smiled as they gathered around her in support. She then stepped away from the group and looked out towards the horizon.

"Which is why we have to be here. Ready to take him on." After a second of her looking off to the sunset, Thuggory came up to her other side and patted her shoulder, smiling. "Look at this. The Thug and the Thinker, together again, ready to protect the Great Beyond from the dreaded Alvin the Treacherous!" he spoke with a dramatic flair, swinging his arm over Hikka's small shoulders, the girl giving a humorous smile as her face was nearly mushed up beside his.

After a second of that dramatic outbreak, with Thuggery's other arm straitened outward with an open palm, Toothless shuffled himself in-between them, not separating them, but more so just wanting attention. Thuggory looked at him and chuckled loudly. "That's right. We can't forget about you, big guy. I think Hikka can deal with the duo turning into a trio." Toothless rumbled happily. Hikka raised an eyebrow in offense.

"Me? Excuse me, but I think if there's anyone in the field that's going to deal with it, it's you."

"Oh-ho-ho, no, my dear little friend. I believe you got that part, utterly and horribly wrong."

"As if. It's gonna be you. Cause fair warning, Toothless tends to beg for attention and get a little clingy. You're gonna crack first."

"No way. Your out of your mind!"

"We were Vikings! Of course I am! I befriended a Night Fury!"

Mala, Throk and Margaret watched as the two walked off, continuing their playful banter, which eventually came to shoving each other until it lead to a chase, with Thuggory easily outrunning Hikka with his long, strong legs beating her flimsy, twig-like legs. Toothless let out gurgles of excitement as he followed, staying behind them, but keeping pace. The three smiled. That was probably the most that Hikka has done other then flying and running off to study dragons.

They were just glad that she finally had another friend.

* * *

Their witty banter and reminiscing continued, laughing at Thuggory's merchant stories, or Toothless's antics.

Eventually, they came to a stop in the woods, by the same rock that Hikka was studying the Nightmares on, just taking in the sunshine. After so long, it was good to just sit in the presence of an old friend.

After a few hours of sunbathing, Toothless's ear-flaps perked up, before he looked off towards the clearing to see the same orange Gronckle from before. She was approaching as carefully as she could, Hikka's new book of dragon in her maw. She initially took the book because she thought that it was a means to destroy dragon kind. But after going through the pages and seeing all the peaceful description and imagery, she decided that the girl was OK and set out to return her property. But now, she was on edge. The human beside her looked and smelled like Viking material.

Toothless rumbled towards her, getting Hikka and Thuggory's attention and they looked up to see the Gronckle. Hikka tilted her head in curiosity, which the Gronckle copied, making her giggle, before the Gronckle dropped the book on the grassy floor, taking Hikka by surprise. She quickly checked her satchel, realizing with a start that her book is gone.

"I never realized I lost it." she spoke softly as she slid off the rock and slowly approached the Gronckle, as to not startle her. The Gronckle eyed her and her allies carefully. Both have to be very careful not to make the wrong move. If Hikka acted out, the Gronckle could take it as a hostile attack and lash out. If the Gronckle appeared vicious, Thuggory might act out of protectiveness and could seriously injured the dragon.

Thuggory was already tense. He believed Hikka when she said that dragons can be kind and amazing creatures. The Night Fury acted like a hyperactive puppy to her touch for Thor's sake! But that didn't stop his Viking instinct from reaching for his weapon just in case the Gronckle charged.

Soon, Hikka and the Gronckle were right in front of each other's noses. Hikka's legs were bent and spread apart, ready to leap out of the way, and the Gronckle's wings were up, ready to ascend. Quickly, and simultaneously, the Gronckle jumped backwards and Hikka snatched the book from the floor and jumped back as well.

Finally, the tension gone, Hikka skimmed through the pages to insure that nothing was damaged. She let out a sigh to find that the book is unscathed. She looked to the Boulder class dragon and smiled.

"Thank you."

The Gronckle's eyes seemed to smile and her tail started to wag.

Thuggory could only stare with an amazed smile. "Well, if I doubted you before, I believe you now. Other dragons really are friendly." Hikka smiled at him as he approached them. The Gronckle flinched, but didn't run, realizing that no danger was around. Slowly, Thuggory reached out, and after hesitating, she met him halfway.

The group smiled.

Looks like they're not alone anymore.

* * *

 **Toothless -** **Draumur** **\- Meaning 'Dream' in Icelandic  
** **Hikka- Sál** **\- Meaning 'Soul' in Icelandic**  
 **Stormfly - Illviðri - Meaning 'Storms' in Icelandic  
** **Hookfang - Krókur - Meaning 'Hook' in Icelandic  
** **Meatlug - Móðurlega - Meaning 'Motherly' in** **Icelandic** **  
** **Barf and Belch - Andaðu and** **Spýta** **-** **Andaðu** **meaning 'Breath' and** **Spýta** **meaning 'Spit' both in** **Icelandic** **  
** **Sharpshot - Skot - Meaning 'Shot' in** **Icelandic** **  
Bíta - Meaning 'Bite' in** **Icelandic**  
 **Eitur - Meaning 'Poison' in** **Icelandic**  
 **Sigra - Meaning 'Conquest' in** **Icelandic**  
 **Tálbeita - Meaning 'Lure' in** **Icelandic** **  
Vernda - Meaning 'Protect' in** **Icelandic** **  
Book Wrym - Bók - Meaning 'Book' in** **Icelandic**


	5. The Terrible Twos(edited)

**GENDERBENT HICCUP! GET THE HECK OUT OF BERK AU!**

 **HTTYD-GENDERBENT: Where I Belong**

 **Chapter Four: The Terrible Twos  
**

* * *

 **Caldera Cay**

"WOOHOO!"

"AHH! HIKKA! SLOW DOWN!"

 _ **ROAR!**_

Hikka, Thuggory and Toothless were going at breakneck speed over the open sea. And Thuggory was trying his best to hold onto the dragon's back as tightly as he can, but at the pace Hikka was allowing Toothless to go, he's surprised he hasn't falling into the ocean already. Suddenly, the Night Fury took a sharp turn, and Thuggory was once again hugging Hikka's waste for dear life.

"Hikka please! Get your crazy dragon to slow down!" Hikka rolled her eyes and tugged at the saddle handles, urging the Night Fury into a much slower pace. Thuggory let out a long sigh of relief, sitting back up in a better position, and glared at the back of the girl's head. "Why didn't you do that sooner?" "I wanted to see how much you would scream before going hoarse." "Oh, ha ha ha! Very funny!" Hikka giggled and Toothless let out a humorous warble of his own. Thuggory crossed his arms with a pout, but a smile soon broke out. He did find it funny that he, a 'big, strong Viking' was reduced to a screaming like a terrified little girl.

As they fell into a steady glide, Hikka pulled out her book and turned it to the page that held the Night Fury. She started dotting down the new speed charts down as Thuggory peeked from over her shoulder.

"So, new record?"

"Defiantly, but I still don't know if it's his true top speed. Back home, I only got to spot his outline in the stars. I need to find a way to make him go his top speed, without risking bodily harm to myself." Toothless nodded, letting out a noise of agreement. How he longed to just go the fastest he can, feeling the wind rush over his scales and fins, all while having his Soulful One atop his back. But such an act could fracture her delicate bones. Her human body was just not built to handle the highest speeds his much flatter and more able skeleton can go.

But he didn't mind. Before he never would have considered taking it slow, but your morals shift once you meet your Soulful One. As long as it's within reason. He has heard the stories of how some humans, especially Vikings, would use their Soul connection for their own advantage, the most popular story about such a crime being of while the dragon attacked a random town, the human would pose as an experienced dragon slayer and pretend to kill it as long as they received a handsome reward. They would play the charade over and over in a new town time and time again, until the dragon eventually got sick of their relationship being used in such a selfish way and broke all ties with his Soulful One.

Such an act teared the two down emotionally. Some legends say that the two went mad with grief after a week of staying apart.

But Toothless knew that won't happen between himself and his Sál.

The group continued to fly, before Thuggory spotted Caldera Cay and pointed it out to them.

"Can we land? We do need to restock and I need a minute to get my stomach untwisted." Hikka rolled her eyes with a grin, but complied. Besides, there's always something new to learn about dragons the more time she spends in the village.

She gently pushed Toothless to a slowly dive towards the island. The second they touched land in a clearing in the forest, Thuggory immediately hopped off and 'hugged' the ground and even kissed it. Toothless laughed and Hikka giggled. Humans were weird.

"Sweet ground. Sweet, sweet, wonderful ground." he then proceeded to nuzzle it with his cheek, as if it were his baby.

"You're such a baby." Thuggory glared at her, making her roll her eyes, before the three of them dissolved into laughter.

Hikka giggled one last time and hugged Toothless's head, to which he purred to.

 ** _"When you're riding a dragon, communication is key. You almost have to read each other's minds."_**

They pulled away, and they all started walking off into the forest, in the direction towards Caldera Cay. Hikka pulled out her book and simply held it at her side.

 ** _"And you've got to have an open mind, because sometimes, your dragon knows better than you."_**

They walked for a bit, before they heard a growl. The trio froze, Hikka and Thuggory getting on the defensive, while Toothless just looked around in curiosity and a bit of concern. The two humans took it as sign of aggression. Toothless knew that it was more of a plea for assistance.

But assistance wasn't needed as a second later, the tree behind them crashed to the ground to reveal a Gronckle. Taking a good look at the embarrassed rock-eater, Hikka took a guess that it got stuck in the trees.

The Gronckle continued to look bashful, to which Hikka found cute, as they rushed over and pushed the branches of the dragon and pulled him to his feet and away from the tree. With her time spent with Book Wyrm, the Gronckle who returned her book, she had learned that most Gronckles are quite insecure about their weight. But Hikka was always able to cheer her up, saying it added to her cute factor. Toothless approached the Gronckle carefully.

 _"How did you end up in a tree?"_ It was an honest question. Unless in peril, Gronckle like to take it slow, and doing this puts them in a situation that they would never crash into anything. So to see a take-it-slow dragon being in such a predicament is enough to get even the most uncaring of dragons curious. The Gronckle responded, _"I was just flying along, minding my own business, admiring the flora in view, when suddenly, a blur jumped out of the bushes. I guess I got spooked."_ the dragon chuckled bashfully, as Hikka stared between to two as they talk in their language. It's times like this where she wished that the Defenders took the time to make a book on this.

 _"A blur? Can you describe it?" "Well, in all honesty, it looked like some sort of rodent, like a squirrel caught aflame."_

 _"A 'Flaming squirrel'?"_ Toothless rolled that ridiculous description around his head for a bit, before sighing. No use in putting strain on the poor Gronckle. He's been through enough. _"I'll look into this. Just in case, seek out a Prickleboggle. This thing could be poisonous and could have bitten you without noticing."_ those words sent the Gronckle into a state of panic and he nodded, flying off as fast as his tiny wings could take him.

"Well. I guess there's that taken care of. I hope he's okay." Hikka said as she lifted herself onto Toothless's saddle. "The poor thing looked like it got spook by- _flaming squirrel!"_ Hikka cried out at the last minute as said 'flaming squirrel' flew in front of their faces, making Toothless stop in his tracks and made Hikka fall off the saddle in front of him.

"Whoa! You saw that right?" Thuggory nodded in surprise and Toothless let out a small rumble of agreement. Could this be the Gronckle's 'flaming squirrel'? Best thing they could do is find out what exactly it really was, and then fly out. Whatever it was, he didn't want to pick up whatever diseases it possessed.

Hikka slowly peeked over the log that the flaming squirrel had punched a hole in, and what Hikka saw three feet away surprised her immensely.

Inside a tiny cave, trying to hide from her line of sight, was a dragon. What kind of dragon, she wasn't sure of, as she couldn't see it clearly.

Slowly, she began to carefully approach the creature. To insure she meant no harm, she dropped everything in her possession just to insure that she wasn't a threat. The dragon, which she could only assume is in it's infancy. As slowly as she could, she presented her empty palms to it, before leaning on the rock he was hiding under.

"Hey little guy. Who are you?" the dragon baby snarled and nipped toward her fingers, making her jump back a little. "Settle down. It's okay. No-one's going to hurt you. I promise." taken a closer look, she had come to the conclusion she had never seen a dragon like this before. "I don't recognize your species from the dragon manual back at Berk." Toothless leaned in and took a sniff. Then he growled in concern.

He didn't know what species this dragon was, being only in the vicinity of Berk. So never has he had the time to really explore and come across such dragons. But he could tell that this dragon was still in it's infancy stage due to the distant smell of yolk and regurgitated foods, the typical sent of a baby dragon. And if there's a lost baby, an angry mother was not too far behind.

He growled and took two small steps back. Then he reared up a little, roaring as he spread his wings in dominance, trying to tell his Sál that this baby needed to be left alone. Hikka and Thuggory frowned, not understanding the situation.

"You're not helping." Hikka told him, before hopping back on the train of thought. "I think we may have discovered a new species-WHOA!" Hikka exclaimed as Toothless decided he had enough stalling and stood between her and the strange dragon, nudging her away. "Toothless." She leaned heavily on him as she pushed his snout away at arms length. "What's gotten into you?" Thuggory smirked, "Maybe he's just jealous." Toothless looked insulted. Him? Jealous? What in Freya's name was there to be jealous of?

Hikka wasn't paying attention, looking back at the dragon, only to see it backing itself even farther into his tiny cave, whimpering as he licked at something on one of his hind legs. "Looks like he's hurt." she once more began to approach him. "Don't be afraid." she said soothingly.

"I'm a friend." she reached into her vest, pulling out a few blades of Dragon Nip. The dragon let out a small shriek, snapping his jaws. "It's OK." she presented him the grass, and he finally stepped out of his cave, sniffing the grass, and immediately becoming more docile.

Toothless was growing irritated by his Sál's lack of understanding and roared. The baby chirped in fear and jumped into Hikka's arms. Trying her best to sooth the baby, she turned to the Night Fury with an equally irritated glare. "Come on, Toothless. Play nice." the baby then dug his claws into her vest, also digging into her skin. "Ow!" she then held him at arms length, but let out a smile. "Little dragon, big claws." she stood to her feet and just continued to look at the baby with comforting eyes and a warm smile. Holding him in her view now, she could finally see the features. Small in size, as big as a Terror. Horns as long as her hand and wrist combined, and a very impressive wingspan for a dragon it's size. Fiery orange in color with a white underbelly and yellow eyes shining with curiosity and trust.

And there was a deep scratch on his left leg. The dragon cooed, and began nuzzling up to her neck.

"Come on, Thug. Let's head back to the Wing. Maybe Mala knows what kind of dragon this is and we can fix him up." Toothless let out a sigh. There was no way he can change her mind on healing the baby and learning about it. But maybe, this was for the better. The baby will rest up, heal, and then they can take him back here and leave him for his mother to find. Easy and simple.

* * *

 **Back at Caldera Cay**

"So you just found this dragon in the middle of the forest? All alone?" Mala asked her outside Margaret's healing hut as said woman checked and bandaged up the frigidity dragon's leg as it was seated on the table, Hikka, Thuggory, Mala and Throk all watching as the dragon struggled and tried to get back to Hikka. Toothless was watching as well, but he was a little farther back then the others were, and was not as curious. Every now and then, he looked around for anything out of the ordinary. "Yeah. He was wounded. I couldn't just leave him there for predators to pick up his scent." Mala placed a hand on her shoulder.

"A selfless act, Hikka. But such an action may endanger the village." Hikka looked at her, concern.

"What do you mean? He's tiny."

"Does not mean he's dangerous. Hikka, I have told you. We have never came across this species of dragon before. We almost never leave the island unless for supplies at the Northern Markets. And we never invade a dragon's territory unless absolutely necessary. We leave them at peace. Who knows what kind of dragon this will turn out to be when he's fully healed."

This made Hikka go silent. And for a second, Toothless was hopeful. Truly he wanted to help the baby, but his main concern was protecting his Sál, and the last thing he wanted to do was have it come down to a fight between himself and the baby's mother. And that scenario had two endings. Ending 1: He dies, and the mother continues in her rage attack and potentially hurts his Sál. Ending 2: the mother dies and he ends up orphaning the poor hatchling.

Hikka appeared to be in an inner turmoil, before she finally looked up.

"Please, I promise. Just until his leg is better, then I'll see to it personally that he's back where we found him. I promise." Toothless sighed. He kinda expected that answer. Doesn't mean he had to like it.

Mala gave Hikka a long look, but sighed as well. She too has learned that Hikka wasn't one to back down easily. Especially since it involved the chance of learning about a new species of dragon. Besides, this may benefit her people to know about this species. Thuggory saw the look on Queen Mala's face, knowing she's given in and smiled at the dragon. He bent down to his level as it tried to get off the table. The baby looked to him as he made himself known. "Looks like your sticking with us big guy." the dragon growled, not liking to close vicinity Thuggory had put himself in and jumped on his face, biting his nose. His screams of pain made Hikka burst into laughter, before Mala brought her attention back to their conversation.

"Very well. But remember Hikka. He is your responsibility now." she walked over to the downed boy and gently plucked the baby from his face. As Thuggory curled up on himself, cradling his nose, the gentleness of the queen soothed the baby down into going docile. "You are to take care of him. Feed him, bathe him, give him the proper exercise. He's under your eyes now." the baby wiggled in excitement as the queen handed him back to his savoir.

"I understand. I'll take full responsibility. I promise." she looked down at the baby with a gentle smile. The dragon cooed, appearing happy with this arrangement.

"Just be sure to be careful, Hikka. Remember, we don't know anything about his species. Who knows what he'll do." Margaret told her as she packed away her healing equipment and went over to her fireplace. After placing a single log inside, she looked to Toothless. "Toothless, if you please." before Toothless could even prepare a plasma blast, the baby sneezed and fire one of his own, lighting up the fireplace in quite the hurry. Toothless and Margaret stared for a moment, before the old woman chuckled.

"Looks like you got torched." Toothless grumbled and made his way over to Hikka, who looked thoughtful as she looked at the baby.

"Torch..." the baby chirped, making her smile. "I like it. From now on, your name is Torch." Torch cheered, flapping his wings and he leaped into her arms, making the girl giggle and hug him closely, much like a mother would her infant.

Toothless looked on, feeling a bit envious. Torch then looked to him, catching his attention, only to scowl when the baby blew his tongue at him.

This was gonna be long day.

* * *

Pretty soon, night fell, and Hikka, Thuggory, Toothless and Torch were now at Hikka's Hut, about to treat themselves to dinner. Toothless licked his lips at the sight of all the Atlantic Cod on display in the massive woven basket.

"OK. A dozen for you. And one, nice big juicy one for you." Hikka drawled, sitting the basket in front of Toothless, and then picking out the biggest one and placing in front of Torch. "There you go, boys. Your first supper together."

Toothless watched her gratefully as she walked away to join Thuggory at the table with their own meals, which looked to be boar, two chicken legs and a few slices of Sagefruit, with some blueberries and coconut. Toothless smiled, before looking to his basket, only to find it all gone, with only one single skeleton and a few fins. He looked to Torch, who licked his maw and let out a tiny burp. Toothless roared, scaring the little guy into jumping up onto the support beams of the house.

"Toothless. I didn't know you were that hungry." Toothless grumbled and just continued to roar at the baby.

Infant or no. No-one eats his Atlantic Cod. Looks like he'll have to go out hunting for some rabbits later.

* * *

Later, Hikka crafted a stone slab to be the appropriate size for Torch as a temporary bed. Thuggory had already gotten to bed on his hammock, so it was just the three of them awake now. "There you go buddy. This should be nice and cozy for you tonight." She went off behind the changing screen to get into her night gown, but Torch turned down the small slab for the much bigger one; Toothless's slab. He jumped on and curled up, making himself comfortable. And Toothless was getting out right annoyed with his high horse behavior. He grabbed his tail and tossed him over to the lower levels of the house, making him screeched. Toothless let out a low amused rumble, turning his head back, only to find Torch just sitting there, staring at him and shocking the living daylights out of him. Hikka emerged from the screen in her nightgown, and spotted Toothless's perplexed expression and Torch's expecting gaze, and cooed.

"Aww, look at that. He likes you. You don't mind sharing your bed now, do you sweetie?" Toothless grumbled, but couldn't deny her request and swallowed his displeasure. He laid down, and Torch went in circles before laying down near the edge of the bed. _At least he knows boundaries,_ Toothless thought to himself.

Hikka smiled, scratching his chin, making the grumpy Night Fury purr, before she turned away and sat down in bed. She was about to blow out the candle, before looking to the two of them. "I hope he sleeps well. I didn't really give him a good meal." Toothless rolled his eyes. He can't really be mad at his Sál for being oblivious to his annoyance and Torch's spoilt behavior. It was the same with all newborns and females. The moment a infant hatches, females will have a one track mind for an entire day, sometimes three, which centers around the baby. And at times, that makes it frustrating for some males. He's seen the same thing before with a herd of Gronckles. A lone bachelor male came to the herd with the hopes of mating with a female that was in heat, but the female, as all the other females, were distracted by a newborn baby, and he got so frustrated, violently so, that he had to be forced on his way by the rest of the herd.

As he thought of that, he hoped that won't be the same with his Sál. If so, he'll have to keep his frustration in check.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt something small and soft rub up against his belly. He looked down to find Torch looking up to him, pleadingly.

'I can sleep here? Please? You're really warm, and its cold.' Toothless stared at him, before sighing briefly and nodded. Torch seemed to smile and snuggled up to him, falling asleep immediately. Toothless let out a small smile. He will admit. He was pretty cute. But in the morning, he'll have to talk to him about some ground rules until they can find his mother.

He then came to realize that he didn't know Torch's true name. He looked down at the baby.

'What is your name, small one?' Torch perked up and responded with glee and pride.

'My name is Kyndill." Toothless nodded in acknowledgment, before laying his head down to sleep. Torch realized there was nothing else left to be said and laid his head down as well.

Just then, his ears perk up and his eyes grew wide as he hears a distant roar. It was a roar of fear, anger and promise. A mother's roar. And by the sound of it, it was one big mother. He looked to Torch again.

He hoped it wouldn't come down to a fight.

* * *

 **Later in the Morning**

Hikka was now carrying the cooing Torch over to a table that Thuggory set up in an open field, far enough away from the village as to not cause damage, but also not to far away should someone need to receive medical attention. Thuggory was sitting on the table, swinging his legs in boredom, before perking up at the sight of Hikka, but gets off the table and backs away when he sees Torch. he didn't want a repeat of yesterday.

Hikka giggled at his appropriate reaction and set the dragon down at the table. "Alright Torch. Let's look into what your all about." Thuggory smiled.

"This is actually really exciting. Learning about a whole new species and documenting it for your book. It's a pretty special occasion." Hikka smiled, "I know. There was nothing in the pamphlet that looked anything like him." she told him, holding out said pamphlet in view. It was one of the many things she had managed to grab before leaving Berk. Thuggory's excitement grew when she said that.

"Then we even get to determent what it will be called! Booya!" he shouted, fist bumping the air, as Hikka laughed in excitement as well.

"Alright. Get out the measuring tape. What's it say?" the girl asked as Thuggory checked. "20 inches for the wingspan." "That's a pretty big one." Thuggory nodded. "You go the shredding paper?" Hikka nodded and held out the paper in front of him. Torch tilted his head curiously, before Hikka brought it too close to his face for his liking, and he swatted at it with his wing claws. They fell down to her feet in shreds. "The talons are like razors. Impressive." Torch cooed at the praise.

"Now, lets see his reaction to this." Thuggory said in a coy tone, eager to get back at the baby for the nose bite. He opens a small basket, and pulls out a diseased eel. He hangs it in front of Torch's, letting it dangle, as Torch nudged it with his beak, before lunging forward, mouth open wide and grabbed it by the head and slurped it down.

"He ate it! He actually ate it!" "Wow..." Hikka said amazed. "Sure, I haven't had that much assess to many dragons to test this theory, but... I have never seen a dragon full on eat something others avoided with vigor." "We are in uncharted water here, Thinker. Now all we need to do is get him to fly." Hikka approached the baby, making him wag his tail in joy.

"Maybe if he saw Toothless fly. Toothless!"' he called out to the Night Fury, who was sitting on a far off cliff, looking out into the forest. "Toothless!" Toothless looked to Hikka, not moving his head. He wanted to go over to her. But he couldn't risk Torch's mother catching the lot of them blindsided. So he stood his ground and continued to keep watch.

Hikka frowned. "That's weird. Usually, Toothless is barreling you down to the ground by now." Thuggory commented, "Is he feeling ill?" "Not as far as I know. But he did seem a bit different since Torch started living with us." Thuggory grinned, "See? He's jealous." "Jealous?" Hikka scoffed. "He has nothing to be jealous of." she then turned to the forest. Thuggory rolled his eyes, but said no more.

"If he won't participate, I won't bother him. Book Wyrm! Come on out, girl!" pretty soon, Book Wyrm came flying out of the forest and buzzing towards her, a happy smile on her face. She landed, ran up to her and nuzzled her gently. Hikka giggled and lured Book Wyrm over to Torch, who was watching with curious but cautious eyes.

"Book Wyrm, this is Torch. We're trying to see if we can get him to fly. Will you help?" the Gronckle, already taking in by the baby, readily agreed. She hopped on, and they started to fly gently around the clearing. As they flew, Hikka glanced over at Toothless, who briefly looked over at them, before returning back to his guarded position. Hikka frowned and returned to the task at hand, landing Book Wrym gently.

"See Torch? Like that." Torch looked at her, before jumping onto the floor and began walking around in circles. The two looked on in confusion. "Is something wrong?" Hikka looked on sadly, "Maybe he can't..." She started, before sparks started admitting from the little dragon as his circles got faster and faster. Thuggory pulled Hikka back as Torch took off and continued to fly in a circle, cinders and sparks flying as his circle grew bigger and bigger, before once more getting smaller. Eventually, the sparks stopped and he landed on the ground. He walked over to the shocked Hikka, who smiled in surprised and picked him up to her eye level.

"That was amazing!" Torch cheered, glad that he liked his performance, before the two humans and the Gronckle looked at the burn mark scorched into the ground. "Wicked burn mark! And did you see the way it flew?! He flew like a typhoon and them spinning back like a boomerang!" he said excitingly, before his eyes widened in awe.

"I got it! I got a name for the species!" Hikka looked over at him, holding the docile baby to her chest as Book Wyrm got up close and cooed. "Really? What?" Thuggory took on a dramatic tone as he whispered.

"Typhoomerang." Hikka looked awed and pleased with this.

"Typhoomerang... I like it."

Torch the Typhoomerang.

As Toothless continued to look on into the forest, he hoped that the adult species didn't live up to the name.

* * *

 **That Night**

Once again, night time has come around. Toothless this time, was quick to eat his meals before Torch got into them. And now, he was seated on top of Hikka's roof, growling lowly as he kept a look out for Torch's mother. Inside, Torch was messing around with a small woolen ball Hikka had made for Toothless. Hikka giggled at the sight.

"Torch, hold still! I'm trying to draw you. You're getting your very own chapter." Torch approached and looked up to her, making Hikka smile as she made playful growls towards him, holding her hand out like a claw. Torch reacted in joy, chirping along with her growls, as though they were talking in their own secret language.

Outside, Toothless lips twitched into a smile after hearing her playful growls. One day, when she reaches full maturity, she will make a fine dam to her own clutch of hatchlings. Though, he certainly hopes it won't be for a long time. And that when the time is right, she picks a mate who will treat her well and protect her.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a tremendous roar out somewhere in the woods, spotting a bright golden-orange light on the horizon. Fire. He charged back inside, trying to warn his Sál, but he ended up spooking her off her chair and breaking the charcoal of her pencil. "Toothless, what's all this about."

 _"Sál! We must return Kyndill to his mother immediately!"_ he tried to tell her, but she couldn't understand her, and she wasn't even paying attention, her eyes on her broken pencil in disappointment.

"Now I gotta get more charcoal. Now, Toothless, you stay here and behave yourself, OK?" Toothless grumbled as Torch made to follow Hikka out before the girl stopped him. "Easy there, big guy. I'll be back soon." Torch smiled as Hikka left, watching her go.

 _"Kyndill, we must return you to your mother immediately."_ Torch looked confused and upset as he turned to the Night Fury. _"Why? I wanna stay with Sál. I like it here." "Because your mother is looking for you, and by the sounds of it, she'-"_ Toothless was cut off when another roar sounded. He turned to the skylight, before looking back at the baby.

 _"Stay here."_ and jumped out of the skylight and rushed off towards the woods. Hikka came back, only to find Toothless gone. "Toothless?" she looked to Torch, who was looking at the skylight, with slight worry. Hikka caught on and rushed downstairs, bursting the doors open.

"Toothless!" she called out to the shadow, which stopped and looked to her. He blew a plasma blast at the ground behind him, making his message clear.

 _Don't follow me._

As Toothless continued running into the woods, Hikka couldn't help but wonder what was going on. She then heard a chirp behind her and looked to see Torch at her feet.

 _Was Thuggory right? Is Toothless really jealous of Torch?_

* * *

Toothless was like a panther, bonding from ground to tree, flapping his wings for extra speed in order to catch up to the scene of the crime.

Then he heard sound and came to a halt, gazing down from the tree to see two more hatchlings, who looked just like Torch, minus the different colors. The younger male was a yellow color, while the older female was blue. They were talking.

'Where could Kyndill be, Aska?' the male asked the female, who shook her head. 'I don't know Myrkva. But I'm sure mom will find him.'

 _'Could these two be Kyndill's siblings?"_

His thoughts were interrupted by a lone, rampaging boar charging at the two babies. The two Typhoomerangs ran. Toothless prepared himself to jump in to their defense, but someone bet him to it.

He could only watch as the oinks turn into squeals of terror and how the boar's attempt to run away from the new danger is foiled.

And then watched as his fate was sealed by a ring of flames.

He had to get Sál away from Torch.

Immediately.

* * *

 **In Town**

"So I was right? About Toothless being jealous of Torch?" "It looks like it. Which means my first boyfriend is a dragon." the girl continued sarcastically to Thuggory, who stifled a laugh at the thought. Hikka glared at him, before another voice drew their attention.

"Some things are never like they seem Hikka." They looked over to Margaret, who was carrying a few loafs of beard in her arms. "There must be a reason for Toothless's actions and behavior. Dragon's are very complex creatures, Hikka. They operate on many different emotional levels, and the way things look, it seems like Toothless wants to protect you from something."

"'Something'?"

Just then, Toothless came into the conversation, roaring and jumping around like a flea on a hot brick. "Whoa, big guy! What's the rumpus!?" Thuggory cried out as Hikka gestured to the out of control Night Fury, holding Torch protectively close. "See what I mean?" Toothless looked to Torch.

 _"Kyndill. It's time for you to go home to your family. Your mother is on a warpath trying to find you and could end up hurting the village and Sál if you are not found."_ Torch looked at him, slowly coming to an understanding. He really didn't want to leave Hikka. But he also didn't want his mother to end up seriously hurting her.

"Toothless, settle down, please!" and so, with a big jump, he got into position in front of the Night Fury and allowed him to grab the scarf of his neck. The Night Fury then rushed off.

Off towards the clearing where he saw the mother.

It's the only place big enough for something that size.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hikka cried out in shock, thinking that Toothless was practically kidnapping Torch. "Thuggory, grab him!" Thuggory jumped in front of him, blocking Toothless's way and stopping him, arms out to grab him once he makes his move. "Let's settle down, big guy. Just put Torch down, and..." Toothless moved and leaped, Thuggory grabbing his tail as Toothless continued to run towards the clearing.

"Toothless!" Hikka yelled out, ordering him to stop, but the Strike Class dragon wasn't listening to her. "Book Wrym! Here girl!" Book Wrym was able to reach her in time, running with her until Hikka grabbed onto the base of her wing and pull herself up. Luckily, Toothless was grounded without her on his back, and Gronckles were much faster on ground then they were in the air. Pretty soon, Hikka and Toothless were neck in neck.

"Toothless! Stop right now! This is getting out of hand!" Toothless let out a muffled growl, bounding ahead, going even faster. Hikka groaned and urged Book Wrym faster.

Toothless got a good extra yards ahead of them, but eventually, Toothless finally came to a stop at the clearing. Thuggory groaned, having had quite the trashing from just holding onto the ever bouncy Toothless's tail. He slowly let go and just laid there, feeling absolutely sick. Toothless sat there, setting Torch down, and holding him in his arms, before letting out a roar.

 _"Be at peace, sister of fire! I have retrieved your son. You are to take him back and leave my territory in peace with no casualties. That is all I request!"_ Hikka jumped off Book Wrym as they slowed into a halt and listened to the Dragonese tongue. Book Wrym, of course, knew exactly what he was saying and knew this was the right thing to do. Hikka, however, was still confused and a little annoyed.

She approached his side, waiting for him to turn to her with that guilty expression he wears when he knows he did something wrong, but he didn't, he kept his eyes on the sky, and on the treeline, waiting for the baby's mother to make it's appearance. Hikka sighed. She had decided that she was mostly at fault for Toothless's behavior. She should have noticed Toothless's jealously from the start and should've done something about it, comfort him at the very least. Assured him that no matter what, Toothless will never be replaced. Thuggory then looked down, which helped him noticed something quite disturbing.

"Hikka..."

"Not now, Thug." she told him, before looking to her dragon. "Toothless. I'm sorry. I've should have known and taken into account from the start how you would be feeling about all this if I took Torch home. I promise," she told him as she gently plucked Torch from Toothless's hold. Toothless yelped, trying to tell her not too, but she continued, "Hikka..." "Not now, Thug. I promise we will work something out. We always have." she said as she made to walk back to the village. "And I swear, I'll-"

"HIKKA!"

"OH, WHAT!? WHAT IS IT!?"

"LOOK!" Hikka did, and noticed what Thug was trying to say.

Not too far from their position, burned into the soil of the forest floor, a great swirling marking in the ground. The most graphic part of it was the charred corpse of what looked to be a wild boar. And the scariest part; "It looks just like Torch's burn marks." "Yeah. But they're defiantly not this big."

That's when the duo really had a look around. They were so distracted by Toothless's behavior, they didn't noticed all the knocked down pine trees or the massive footprints in the dirt.

"Hikka, usually when there is a big burn mark, that means there is a-"

And then there it was. That massive roar. "...big dragon..."

They slowly looked up in fear, and there in the sky, was probably the biggest dragon Hikka ever saw, other then the Red Death. It was a pinkish red in color, looking like a mix breed between a Monstrous Nightmare and a Timberjack. Massive horns, colossal wings and it blew a jet of cyclonic flames. And probably the worst part upon looking at it, Hikka realized it was a Typhoomerang.

A fully grown Typhoomerang.

"He looks pretty angry." Thuggory said unsteadily as the Gronckle beside him started to shake in fear.

"That isn't a he. It's a _she._ And if I have to take another guess, that's Torch's mother. That's what Toothless was trying to tell me. I didn't listen." she mourned, looking to Toothless with very sorry eyes, but his focus was on the mother.

"Torch is a baby?" Thuggory said in surprise and realization.

"It all fits. His mannerisms, him running behind me if something scared him." Hikka said, listing all the things that should have told her of Torch's true age.

"That means whoever gets between that mama, and this baby is gonna end up like that boar! Hikka, we have to leave him." Hikka was about to agree.

When Torch let out a single chirp.

That was enough to give away their position, and spotted Torch in Hikka's arms.

"Uh-oh."

The mother roar. _"Liar! You betrayed me and allowed Vikings to touch my son! For this, this forest will burn in my fury!"_ Toothless growled. He really didn't want it to come to this, but he could see now that he was giving no choice.

Hikka set the baby down on the ground. "You gotta go, Torch. Go back to your mama!" she told him as she took a glance at the sky.

The mother was coming right on top of them, firing out its reserves at them.

"RUN!" Book Wrym grabbed Thuggory and threw him onto her back and ran for it. Toothless bowed down, letting Hikka get on and they all took off into the sky, the mother following Hikka and Toothless right behind.

After about 45 seconds of the mother tailing and firing at them, Hikka groaned in worry. "Why won't she stop?" her question was answered when Torch appeared behind her. "Torch?! What are you doing? You need to be with your mother." Torch let out a smile of excitement that only a child could give as they went faster.

"Toothless, this isn't working. We need to try something else." She then looked behind her to study her. Looking at her big wings, she remembered back in the dragon manual on how the bigger the dragons' wings, the harder it is for them to do tight turns.

"I got it. Let's use her own size against her. Toothless, up!" Toothless nodded and shot upwards like an arrow.

"Wait for it..." Hikka trilled as she heard the wingbeats of the Typhoomerang behind her.

"TOOTHLESS! NOW! DIVE!" Toothless did as requested and dived down, the mother following soon after. They waited until the ground looked like it was a inch away, when...

"NOW!"

Toothless pulled up in the nick of time, sending the mother sprawling onto the ground in a heap. Thankfully, she didn't look to be seriously hurt, but she defiantly looked like her pride was hurt. "I hope she's OK." Hikka uttered as Torch jumped off Toothless's back and went up to his mother. Nudging her several times, trying to get her to stand. She raised her head and looked at her son the only way a mother could. She then looked to Hikka and growled, but Torch jumped in front of her.

 _"Mama, it's OK! I was hurt but she saved me. She didn't mean any trouble, Mama, honest!"_ his mother looked at her son, then looked up at Hikka and Toothless. Finally, she bowed her head in gratitude.

 _"If you ever need anything from me. I shall deliver."_ Book Wyrm approached and had a coy-thoughtful expression on her face.

 _"I have an idea..."_

Torch must have guess where she was going with this and rushed over to Hikka's satchel, digging his head in and pulling out her Book Of Dragons, before dragging it over to his mother.

 _"Sál came from the Bad Alpha's circle, mama. And wants to show her colony that there are good dragons out there. Can we mama. Please?"_ the mother looked like she wanted to refuse, but couldn't look away from her son's eyes and sighed, nodding her head in agreement.

Hikka slowly came to a smile as she realized what was happening. She looked up to the female.

"Thank you."

With a low rumble, the mother smiled.

Maybe she was indeed wrong about her.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

The next day, Hikka was doing some sketching of Torch and his family. During that time, she had already giving then names. She named his big sister Cinders, his little brother Scorch and his mother is titled Vortex. The three siblings were seated on there mother's back, trying to sit still so Hikka can write them down. She had already done the stats of what the Typhoomerang can do. How fast it can go, what their favorite diet consists of, and just how big they can get.

"And... done! There we go. Thank you all so much for your help."

The mother smiled.

 _"We shall pray that your efforts of bringing Viking and Dragon together pay off, little one."_ Hikka didn't know what she said. But it sure sounded nice in her tone. Then Vortex turned to Toothless.

 _"Look after her Night Fury." "I shall with my life." "Then I say she is in excellent hands."_ The two exchanged smiles, before Vortex slowly got up on her feet, her babies digging their claws into her thick hide as she prepared to take off. Torch looked over to Hikka, and in one brave act, jumped off his mother and flew over to Hikka, giving her one last farewell lick, before rushing back and hanging on tightly as his mother takes off.

Hikka, Thuggory and Toothless watched, as Vortex strangely went towards her hut, before blowing a small flame on the soil beside her house, then doused the flames with a big flap of her wings and flew away towards the sunset.

Hikka didn't really care that there was a big burn mark beside her house now, as she just stared off after the shrinking silhouette.

"Goodbye Torch."

Toothless went up to her and nudged her comfortingly. Hikka smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

That night, everyone was just sitting back and relaxing. Thuggory was by the fire, stirring at the cauldron that was positioned over the flame and cinders, and Hikka was sitting in her chair, feeding Toothless some mackerels, playing with him as she did by hanging them in the air out of his reach. She gave him the last one and hugged him.

"I'm really sorry, Bud. should of known you were trying to protect me from the start." Hikka told the Night Fury, scratching his head, before pulling his head to her eye level "I promise, from now on, I'll be more open minded and give you your chance." Toothless smiled, before deciding that she was looking a little thin and barfed up some of the mackerels into her lap.

"Then... you had to go and do that." she moaned, but smiled at him nonetheless as Thuggory laughed tremendously.

* * *

Hikka smiled as the wind rushed through her hair as she and Toothless once again flew past the trees the next day.

 _ **"Communication between Dragon and Rider goes both ways."**_

Hikka waved at Mala and Throk as they flew overhead and they waved back.

 _ **"Not only must the Dragon follow the Rider's lead, but the Rider must listen to the Dragon as well."**_

Margaret was poking at her fireplace, trying to get the flames going, when a plasma blast fired at her hut and set it alight. Margaret looked outside to see the two of them hovering in the air. They smiled and waved at her, which was returned and went back to their routine. They flew over their hut and circled it several times in joy, as Thuggory stood outside the hut with an axe in hand, about to cut some fire wood and smiled at their antics.

 _ **"Cause sometimes, what the Dragon is trying to say is something you really need to hear."**_

Hikka and Toothless came to a stop, landing on the roof of the hut as Hikka stared at the beautiful spiral flower patch that Vortex the mother Typhoomerang left behind.

Another Dragon has been discovered and added to the Book Of Dragons, bringing her a step closer to her goal.

Now Hikka can only wonder what adventures come next.

* * *

 **Toothless -** **Draumur** **\- Meaning 'Dream' in Icelandic  
** **Hikka- Sál** **\- Meaning 'Soul' in Icelandic**  
 **Stormfly - Illviðri - Meaning 'Storms' in Icelandic  
** **Hookfang - Krókur - Meaning 'Hook' in Icelandic  
** **Meatlug - Móðurlega - Meaning 'Motherly' in** **Icelandic** **  
** **Barf and Belch - Andaðu and** **Spýta** **-** **Andaðu** **meaning 'Breath' and** **Spýta** **meaning 'Spit' both in** **Icelandic** **  
** **Sharpshot - Skot - Meaning 'Shot' in** **Icelandic** **  
Bíta - Meaning 'Bite' in** **Icelandic**  
 **Eitur - Meaning 'Poison' in** **Icelandic**  
 **Sigra - Meaning 'Conquest' in** **Icelandic**  
 **Tálbeita - Meaning 'Lure' in** **Icelandic** **  
Vernda - Meaning 'Protect' in** **Icelandic** **  
Book Wrym - Bók - Meaning 'Book' in** **Icelandic**  
 **Torch - Kyndill - Meaning 'Torch' in** **Icelandic**  
 **Aska - Meaning 'Ashes' in** **Icelandic**  
 **Myrkva - Meaning 'Blacken' in** **Icelandic**


	6. Animal House

**GENDERBENT HICCUP! GET THE HECK OUT OF BERK AU!**

 **HTTYD-GENDERBENT: Where I Belong**

 **Chapter Five: Animal House**

* * *

 **Berk**

Astrid hasn't been herself ever since Hikka ran away with Toothless and the Training Dragons. In fact, she didn't think anyone had been the same since she left. Everyone would think about her and always gave a different opinion. They would regret their actions towards her and miss her, they would sneer at her 'betrayal' and quietly say good riddance as to not get strangled by Stoick. Or they would just wish that things could have been different.

Astrid and the rest of the teens had similar thoughts.

But Stoick didn't give up on his plans to find the Nest. He would go off and try to catch any dragon. Any dragon. He didn't care which one, what kind. He just kept in mind what Hikka told him about finding the Nest.

 _"Only a dragon can find the island."_

The way his drunken and unstable mind saw it, Hikka had fallen under some sort of sympathetic spell, feeling guilty for the dragons and that was why she abandoned their 'cause'. He didn't want to accept that she was so much like her mother. Too much, Gobber and Gothi thought. But it was like the dragons knew his plan and ideas and took great care from getting caught and freed those who did get caught. It was like now that the Night Fury was gone, their guard had raised itself higher than they ever did before.

Their enemy was crafty as well as dangerous.

And because the dragons were trying ten times harder, Berk was suffering even more casualties. Thankfully, no humans lives were hurt, yet, but huts were burnt down to rumble, livestock was thinning tremendously, and the training arena was almost eerie with no dragons or trainees.

Mildew tried to frame Hikka for all this, saying that she cursed them all. Stoick and Gobber threatened to ship him to Outcast if he spoke like that again. The old man begrudgingly kept his mouth sealed.

Another thing Astrid noticed about the dragons, was now that they were trying even harder to hunt for the Queen, they were almost always here, even out of the raid. They would just zip by, clutching some livestock as they went.

And because of that, the animals were terrified.

They had no idea when the dragons were coming or going.

An example of this is happening right now in a small farm that Bucket and Mulch were about to collect from right now.

"Alright, everybody!" Mulch called out as he approached the Yak with a bucket in hand, "Time to earn your keep." He placed the bucket underneath the Yak's udder and prepared to get to work. Bucket went over to the chicken coop and reached in, plucking a chicken from her nest to look underneath, but there were no eggs. Getting confused, the bucket-wearing Viking looked over to his friend. "It's the chickens that lay eggs right?" sighing in irritation, the shorter man turned to his less-then-able-minded friend.

"Do we really need to go over this again?" he asked, gesturing with his hand as he did. Bucket stood there awkwardly, before responding no. Before he looked to a lone sheep beside him and lifted it off of its feet, looking underneath. Mulch sighed.

"Apparently, we do." the shorter Viking got his hand off the sheep and took a deep breath. "Well, pay attention, Bucket. Wool!" he said, pointing his hand to the sheep. "Eggs!" he continued, pointing with his hook to the chicken in the coop. "Milk!" he finished, pointing to the yak. Is that so hard now? See?!" when Bucket still looked at him blankly, Mulch groaned.

"Observe." the man told his friend, walking over to the yak and knelt down. "Just grab the udder like so, and pull." he did as he said, but no milk came out. Mulch looked in confusion before he tried again. "Pull!" again, no milk. Just the protesting sound of the yak. "PULL!" he tried one last time, only to be somehow blown away from the yak. Mulch readjusted his helmet and looked concerned.

"Uh-oh. I think we're empty. That's not good."

* * *

A little while later, after Mulch and Bucket told Stoick and Gobber about the chickens not laying eggs, the yaks not producing milk and the sheep not cooperating when needed to be sheered. Gobber hummed to himself, before making an 'ah-ha, noise', as though he had an epiphany. "Just as I thought. She's not giving milk. None of them are!" Gobber told the impatient Stoick as he rolled out from underneath a yak. The chief sighed. He would say that he didn't have time for this, but there was nothing else around the village to do. Besides, it was better than staying home drinking away his sorrows.

"We know that Gobber!" he told his best friend as gently as he could, which was incredibly hard for a Viking of Stoick's reputation, "We want to know why!" "This reminds me of the time I moved my mother in with my goat. She was mean, ornery and ate everything in sight." the Smith recited, "The goat was so scared of her, she wouldn't give milk." he shrugged, in a 'the-more-you-know-I-guess' kind of way.

"So, what are you saying, Gobber?" the chief asked.

"Goats and mother don't mix. Same thing with dragons and farm animals. Ever since the Night Fury left, the dragons have doubled their efforts, so now, they're here almost all the time. The farm animals no longer know whiter they're coming or going. The animals are spooked." Stoick flinched at the mention of the Night Fury before he saw an example of Gobber's claim, when a Terrible Terror flew overhead, scaring some sheep and yaks away, while three fainted in their place.

"Like I said. Spooked." the two looked at each other, wondering about how they can fix this, when they both heard Bucket moaning, and turned to find him staggering on his feet, clutching his head in pain. Mulch 'ah-oh'ed, carefully approaching his friend.

"Your bucket's not tightening up on yeah again, is it?" Bucket shook his head in disagreement.

"No. I'm just... FIIIIINNNNEEEE!" he squealed, as the chief and Smith could hear the bucket tighten around whatever was left of his skull. The man fell to his knees, while Mulch moved to comfort him, turning to the two's questioning looks, "Whenever his bucket gets tight, it means a storm is coming." Bucket peered up at them weakly. "No storm. Everything's fine."

Stoick and Gobber exchanged disbelieving looks. Mulch looks at his friend, "Bucket..." he scolded. "I don't want there to be a storm!" he confessed, sounding irritated. "If lightning strikes my bucket, I could end up less intelligent," he explained, before crying out in pain, and Mulch took a hold of his bucket and gave it a tug.

"Ooh, ho, ho! That's one tight bucket!" he proclaimed, tapping the bucket with his hook. "And the tighter the bucket, the bigger the storm." Stoick still looked sceptic.

"But that's crazy. Sure, we're expecting the ice to set in soon. But not this early!" Gobber nodded in agreement. "And besides! Whoever heard of predicting the weather with a _bucket!_ Ha! That's what chicken bones and goose feet are for!" Mulch shook his head in disagreement, approaching them.

"If you recall, that bucket predicted the Blizzard of Olaf!" Bucket whimpered, "That was a bad one! It took us a week just to dig Mildew out!" "And the rest of our lives to wonder why we bothered." Mulch lamented, before turning back to the chief. "Trust the bucket, Stoick."

"You trust the bucket. I want a second opinion," he told them, walking off with Gobber right behind.

If what Mulch is saying the truth, then he'll have to consult Gothi.

* * *

 **Gothi's Hut**

"Gothi, I've come for your council," Stoick told her once they stepped out onto her balcony. "Is there going to be a storm?" Gothi picked up her staff and drew her response onto the plain of dried sand on her balcony.

"What's she saying, Gobber?" "She says 'what do you think?'. Huh?" Gobber frowned in confusion. Gothi sighed in annoyance. Her patience waned even worse ever since Hikka went to self-exile. She pointed with her staff to her hut, which was boarded up, sandbags piled up by the door.

Needless to say, Stoick and Gobber took this as a yes. Wanting more answers, they turned to her.

"How can you be so sure? Was it the chicken bones, or the goose feet?" Gothi wrote something in the dirt. Gobber made sounds of affirmation before reading aloud.

"She says she could hear Bucket screaming from way up here."

Trust the bucket.

* * *

 **By the Catapults**

"Alright, Fishlegs. I'll bite. Why did you bring me here? And why the Thor did you need to bring Snotlout and the Twins for it?" Astrid asked, sounding tired as Fishlegs and Snotlout were placed in front of her, Fishlegs standing while Snotlout made himself comfortable on a crate. The Twins were sitting on throwing arm of the Catapult.

"I want to ask you about Hikka and the Night Fury." Snotlout and the Twins looked at Fishlegs weirdly, while Astrid got up.

"I'm leaving." Fishlegs quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her from escaping. "Sit down," he demanded, but his tone was feeble and pleading. Astrid sighed and sat down, as asked.

"Your behaviour has been off ever since Hikka left with the Night Fury and the other Training Dragons. I noticed you two talking, not sure what about, but I bet that it had something to do with that Night Fury. And you held her back from stopping the others from taking the Night Fury down, but not in the usual 'Astrid' way. More like you were protecting her. And I also noticed you had a whole satchel packed with things before Hikka and the dragons flew off." Astrid was steadily growing annoyed as he continued to list all the things she's been doing and behaving ever since Hikka left.

He forgot to list the nightmares she's been having. He forgot to list how she would wake up in a cold sweat and cry her eyes out after listening to Hikka blaming her for holding her back. Blaming her for not doing anything.

Blaming her for abandoning her for Flightmare training.

And he also forgot to list how she would sometimes cry out to Hikka after watching the Dragon Queen throw Hikka around like a rag doll, before tossing her into the air and swallowing her whole.

"Your point, Fishlegs."

He was silent for a beat, before saying confidently.

"You knew about Hikka and the Night Fury."

Astrid did react, but her eyes said it all. Yak-dung.

Snotlout burst out laughing, clutching his stomach in pain. The Twins looked very interested in the theory that Astrid knew about Hikka's secret.

"Yeah right, Fishface! Astrid would've have told someone if she knew that the flipping 'Offspring of Light and Death' was on Berk's shores."

"Toothless."

Everyone went silent, and Snotlout slowly turned his head over to the blonde. "What?" "The Night Fury's name is Toothless."

Fishlegs smiled warmly at her admittance. Just saying that made it look like a thousand tons of weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Snotlout stared in complete shock, mouth gaping open, and the twins looked at each other, honestly startled by her revelation.

"How?! For how long?!" Snotlout rapid fired.

"Not that long after Hikka was chosen to kill the Nightmare." the girl answered, "I followed her after spotting her going into the woods. I wanted to demand answers about how she was suddenly so good at dragon fighting. I..." Astrid paused, ashamed to continue. "I pulled her to the ground, threatening her, and Toothless saw and attacked. He thought I was going to hurt her."

"You hurt her? What about the dragon!? It's a dragon! They raid us all the time!"

"And they have good reason too!" Astrid responded to the Jorgenson, who went silent with curiosity and concern. "What do you mean?" Astrid looked at them all. They were all watching her, waiting. She sighed.

"I might as well started from the beginning."

* * *

"...And that's the whole story." Astrid finished, waiting for a response. When none came, she looked up from her lap and studied the group before her. Fishlegs had a notebook out and was writing down the whole thing, but stopped midway after mentioning the Dragon Queen. Snotlout looked shocked beyond compare, and the Twins looked very _very_ interested. And that thought alone scared her.

"So, let me get this as clear as I can. Hikka did shoot the Night Fury down, but instead of killing it, she let it go, but it had a messed up tail and couldn't get out of the cove. And even then instead of killing it, she fed it and rode on it?" Snotlout broke down, literally on the verge of... well, breaking down.

"Yes."

"And you found out and were rushing to tell the Chief when she basically kidnapped you and showed you we were wrong about dragons, only for the Night Fury to spaz out and take you to the Loki'ing Nest, and in it is a dragon that could rival Jörmungandr himself?! And said huge dragon is forcing dragons in range to hunt for it or they'll be eaten themselves?"

"That about sums it all up."

Everyone was silent. No one was sure what to think. On one hand, Hikka was a traitor. Throwing her lot with the dragons, and abandoning her Viking heritage for the creatures that have caused them pain for 300 years. But on another, Hikka had a right to side with the dragons. While everyone ignored her, harassed her, and basically treated her like trash, the apparent Night Fury was there for her. He didn't care that she was a runt. He didn't care that she was a screw-up. Odin, he didn't care that she was the one that shot him down. He risked himself against something several times bigger than himself, being vulnerable and unable to fly but he didn't leave her, even when millions of hostile Vikings ran towards him with the intent to catch and kill.

If that didn't make the kids have second thoughts on dragons, I don't know what.

Besides, they remember all the things Hikka used to do for the village. She would disappear for hours in the forest, only to come back with a months supply of fruit and veggies. When the Twins followed her, they found that it was because she had planted a secret garden not far from Raven's Point. And she actually used to be a lot of fun when they used to hang out before Dogsbreathe told them it would ruin their images forever if they kept their friendships with Hikka. It saddened them greatly to watch the once bubbly girl that pretty much led the group to turn into the sad, passive screw up.

After several moments of silence, Snotlout spoke up.

"So what do we do?"

Astrid looked shocked. He wanted to be a part of this. But then, she sighed, sounding defeated.

"I don't know. It would be a bad idea trying to convince everyone that dragons are good with how active they've been lately. So, until something Hikka related comes up, we keep this between us. No one must know. Understand?"

Fishlegs, Snotlout and even the Twin nodded in understanding. Astrid smiled.

It felt good to get all of... _this_ off her chest and share the burden with her friends... weird... she usually considered them as 'fellow trainees' or 'classmate' or sometimes as 'muttonheads'. Never had she consider them friends for a long time.

"Hey, Astrid?" the blonde turned to the new voice from behind to see Gustav, standing there nervously. "The chief wants you. He didn't look happy." Astrid's heart clench in fear. Did he figure it out? How? HOW ON ASGARD DID HE FIGURE IT OUT!?

After exchanging nervous looks with the others, she nodded to Gustav and jumped off the catapult, and started running towards the Haddock Household.

* * *

 **Random Seastack**

Illviðri looks out at the beyond, scanning the horizon for enemy dragons, human or anything that could cause their group harm. Móðurlega and Krókur were trying to relax as they waited for Andaðu and Spýta to come back with their lunch.

Which was about an hour ago.

A soft breeze brushed Illviðri's beautiful scales, and she raised her wings barely to feel it against the leathery appendages.

A storm was coming. And judging by the temperature, a snowstorm. It's early this year.

The sound of beating wings made the Nadder turn out of her thoughts and she looked to see the Zippleback finally arriving with their meal. They landed and dropped the array of fish onto the stone floor of the sea stack.

After a short meal, they began to discuss an important issue.

"So, we have gone to several islands. A few of them were against joining our side of the war, but we have some packs and herds joining the group. But there are still many different species that want no part in the war, or are too hurt by human hands." Móðurlega stated after swallowing a small fish and then finishing it off with a rock, what type, Illviðri didn't know or care.

"Yeah. But we have some allies." "So that should be good? Right?" Andaðu and Spýta tried to make it positive. But Krókur's fire jacket sparked a bit, so it was clear it had the opposite effect.

"Yes, but some isn't going to defeat the Red Death now, is it?" he growled, frustrated.

"Krókur, calm down." Móðurlega soothed the Nightmare. It was a natural talent she possessed.

"All hope is not lost, my friend." Illviðri pipped in. "We will find more allies. Starting with Vitur and his council."

"The Foreverwing? His only interest is sleeping. Why would he be interested in fighting for us?" Krókur asked.

"He may not be interested in fighting, but he does assist his people in any way he can." Móðurlega defended the Oracle, as he is known by his people and many other dragons.

Illviðri agreed with the Gronkcle. "Sometimes, you just have to have faith. A little faith can go a long way, and I believe it will for us too." she encouraged and everyone nodded in approval.

And so, they spread their wings and continued onward.

* * *

 **Haddock Household**

Astrid was incredibly relieved to find out that Stoick didn't request for her not because he found out about her involvement with Hikka, but because of an apparent snowstorm.

"With a bad storm coming, we could be locked in. We might not be able to hunt or fish for months." Stoick explained to her, but this didn't clear up her confusion.

"But it's too early for a storm. The harsh winters aren't due for another month?"

"Not according to Gothi." Astrid then stepped forward, carefully.

"Then, what do you want me to do? I can't control the weather, chief." Stoick shook his head in agreement.

"No, but you are the best trainee the dragon ring has ever seen." Astrid shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like where this is going. "I want you to gather the rest of the trainees, and chase out as many dragons as you can. And catch one whenever you get the chance. If they don't stop scaring the animals, we won't have any provisions to live on." as soon as he finished that sentence, the door opened, and Bucket and Mulch entered, Mulch carrying a wooden bucket in his hand.

"Ah! Any luck?" Stoick took the bucket, only to find it empty of milk. He tipped it upside down. "Not a drop. And this is after yanking on that poor yak for three hours." everyone fell into an awkward silence. But then Stoick turned to Astrid, as though to prove his point.

"Ever since..." Gobber eyed Stoick carefully, "you-know-who left with the you-know-what, the dragons are here almost all the time, constantly upping the ante. The animals no longer feel as secure as they did before this whole mess."

Astrid looked between the tired Smith and the lonely Chief. They were right when they said that things have changed ever since Hikka and Toothless left. Without their guardian angel, the dragons are no longer charging in blindly and taking risks. And whenever a dragon does get captured, their friends do their best to ensure that they are free a minute later.

Astrid knows that she can't refuse the 'mission' without sounding suspicious.

"OK. I'll do it. But how long do we have before the storm hits?"

"About a week." Mulch answered, and she smiled. Berk was very unpopular for the dragons anyway, regardless of the stakes being set up for them. She masked her smile of relief as a smug one.

"No problem. More than enough time."

Then Bucket clutched his head and moaned. "Correction; Three days, six hours." Astrid deflated. Scratch that.

Astrid took a deep breath. _Keep a strong face. You can do this. Hikka is counting on you to keep the peace._

"Still enough time." and with that, she ran out and started heading towards the catapults.

She had to explain the situation.

* * *

"I just wanna say that this is a bad idea." Snotlout said as he tugged the rope tethered to the Yak, urging it to keep walking, even as they approached lime green Nightmare and an aqua-marine Nadder.

As soon as the meeting was over, Astrid gathered the others and they have managed to move most dragons to the far side of the island as carefully and as calmly as possible. Astrid wrapped her arms for extra warmth as she carefully walked up to an edgy Gronckle. She then raised her arms carefully and began to shoo it away. Thankfully, they haven't come across dragons looking for a fight. Now, their mission was to get the animals used to the dragons again.

And Astrid's plan for that was to drag them out into the forest, where she had a slightly tamed Nightmare and Nadder waiting to befriend the animals.

"The dragons look scary but they're just big scaly reptiles." Astrid ignored Snotlout's remark in an attempt to console the yak, but he was paying attention, watching the dragons with weary eyes.

"Just like Snotlout." Tuffnut snickered before the Jorgenson picked him up by his shirt and prepared to throw a punch, before freezing.

"You're the guy, right?"

"No." Answered a high pitched tone.

The two dragons briefly conversed with one another, making the yak run away in terror.

"What if we look at this from an animals perspective?" Fishlegs then got on his hands and knees and began walking around. "Oh hello, Mr Dragon. I'm just a little sheep here, walking, doing sheep things." He then began to mimic a baa, whilst the others, and the dragons just stare at him, bewildered. The sheep looked unimpressed.

"You know, he doesn't really seem so big and-" Fishlegs screamed when the Nightmare roared in his face in his attempt to hug him in greeting, but the Ingerman was able to move quickly enough to avoid getting snapped and he proceeded to hide under a yak.

"Sorry. But I'm siding with the sheep on this one." Astrid sighed, as she began to nudge a trio of sheep towards the dragons, picking up the little one that tried to get away. "Look. I have learned from experience that once you have a positive experience with something you're afraid of, it's not that scary anymore." she then coaxed the sheep to stand right next to the dragons.

"And that's what we'll have to do with these sheep," she told them as the Nightmare began to sniff the shaking animals, "We have to prove to them that they have nothing to fear." the dragon found the wool tickling his nose and he sneezed. Fire.

Wool caught alight, it fled in terror before Fishlegs caught him and Astrid patted his wool until the flame was out. Astrid growled in frustration.

"At this rate, we'll never get any milk or eggs!"

* * *

A day has passed, and the storm was getting closer to Berk. Any dragons that the group may have missed have long since fled once the temperatures dropped.

Stoick sighed as he and Gobber exited the storehouse. "Just as I feared. We haven't had time to fully stock the food storehouse." He told the smith as he picked up a plank of wood. "If this storm is as bad as we think it is, we never gonna survive."

"Not with this inventory." Gobber agreed, handing the chief a hammer.

"We're going to need everything we can get from those chickens and yaks," he told him as he began to barricade the storehouse with the plank.

Gobber smiled wryly, "I'm not really comfortable putting my fate in the hands of a brainless bird and a big woolly beast in its own dung."

"Well, thankfully our fate isn't in their hands. It's in Astrid's."

"But will she pull through?" Stoick frowned. Astrid was the best trainee that they've had in this generation. Why was Gobber doubting her?

"What are you saying Gobber?"

"She hasn't been the same since... you-know-who left."

Stoick suddenly grew quiet, and just continued to bang the plank against the door. It was clear he didn't want this conversation to continue.

"Get me another plank."

Gobber sighed, complying to the order and went to grab another plank of wood.

He truly hopes Astrid has got this under control.

* * *

Astrid doesn't got this under control.

The animals still haven't gotten over what happened the previous day and were running rampant all over the place. Luckily, the ropes tied around their necks prevented them from running off into the wilderness.

Astrid took a deep breath and faced the others once more.

"Another way for the animals to overcome their fear is to show them that dragons are afraid of things too." When the others looked unimpressed, she continued, "Remember Magnus the Merciless? He was a pretty scary guy." Fishlegs shivered and Snotlout rolled his eyes, but he had to agree.

Aside from Stoick himself, Magnus is one of the scariest warriors Berk has as of this moment.

"I was afraid of him until I learned that _he_ was afraid of the dark." Tuffnut grinned.

"So during the day; Merciless." Ruffnut grinned as well.

"And during the night; Tuffnut." Tuffnut elbowed her shoulder. "Hey! That's a real problem." Tuffnut told her, feeling a little ashamed and very betrayed.

"I'm just saying. Knowing that he was afraid of something made him less scary to me." Astrid then walked over to a crate and picked up two slimy eels. "So let's show these yaks that dragons are afraid of things too." she lifted the two eels into the dragons face, and they recoiled in fear.

The yaks mooed at each other in interest.

Astrid grinned. Thank Odin that she found Hikka's notes about learning dragon behaviour before anyone else did. Astrid's smiled widened.

Before the eel managed to slip out of her grip and began to slither towards the Nightmare. It roared in terror and flicked it's tail towards it to get it away.

The tail ended up hitting a sheep instead. It baa'ed as it sailed the air and hit a far off tree. It slides down the bark and hit the ground with a soft thud.

Astrid groaned, hiding her face in her hands, and Fishlegs approached her carefully. "You ok?"

"Nope. Defiantly not ok!" she gritted her teeth, before sighing in defeat at Fishlegs's fearful expression. "I wish Hikka was she here. She would be better at this than me."

She then stalked away as the others watched her.

* * *

Another day has passed, and the storm was even closer and even more intimidating than it was from afar. Stoick was ushering everyone into the great hall.

"Bring in everything you need! We don't know how long we need to be hunkered down!"

Stoick then noticed Mulch hauling Bucket up the staircase in a wheelbarrow. And Bucket was whimpering in pain. "How's Bucket doing?"

"Look at him. He usually loves a wheelbarrow ride." Mulch said with pity as his friend curled up into a ball, head in his hands.

Lightening flashed across the sky, followed by thunder, making everyone cry out in fear. Stoick walked down to the two. "Mulch, I'll take care of Bucket. You and Gobber get the kids and bring them here." the two nodded and Stoick pushed Bucket inside the great hall.

* * *

 **Astrid and Crew**

Astrid managed to get the dragons on the other side of the clearing while the rest of the group tried to sooth the farm animals. Snotlout then stepped towards the Hofferson, "I just wanted to point out that this plan was bonkers from the start." "I'm well aware, Snotlout. Thank you for reminding me."

"What if we show them how much in common they have with the dragons?" Fishlegs offered, making the two look at him in confusion. So Fishlegs continued, "They both lay eggs right. I found this by the beach a while back and took it home for study." he pulled an egg that was larger than the chickens themselves. But the chickens weren't put off by the size, and one even jumped on top of it in an attempt to keep it warm.

Astrid smiled. Maybe this could work. "Okay, yeah, see. An eggs an egg, right girls?" the chickens seemed to cluck to confirm her claim before a shriek came from the bushes and the chickens fled in terror at the mother Terrible Terror, who growled lowly before picking up the egg and flying off, the weight nearly causing it too crash.

Astrid sighed, "Until the mother comes back." she lamented, disappointment in her tone.

"KIDS!"

The five of them froze.

"ASTRID?!"

"It's Gobber! Stall for time, I have to get the dragons to go!" the four of them nod and rush towards Gobber's voice, while Astrid ran over to the dragons.

"You two got to go!" She told them when she reached them, shoving against the Nadder's head, but the wyvern just nuzzled back. "No, no, no! There's no time to play! Please! You guys have to take shelter and hide! Please!" The Nightmare watched as the blonde pleaded with them, before bowing his head in respect and began to nudge the Nadder away.

"Thank you."

The Nightmare turned to her once more and nodded in goodbye, before continuing on.

With that taking care of, Astrid got to gathering the animals, just as Gobber and the others charged into the clearing.

"Everybody OUT! The storm is here!" he commanded as he began untying the yaks and ushering them out. "What!?" Astrid cried. "But we haven't finished!" "Nothing we can do about that lass! Stoick wants everyone in the great hall!" he told her as he started gathering the chickens.

"Then take the others!" Astrid begged, "I need to stay and work with the animals! They're still scared!" Gobber placed his hand on her shoulder. "You can't get eggs from a frozen chicken! We got to get the animals in the barn!"

"But-"

"ASTRID! ENOUGH!" everyone froze when Gobber raised his voice. "I told Stoick you might not be ready for this, and I was right! You've been a mess ever since Hikka left!" the air was tense, and Astrid stared at her feet, ashamed and looking close to tears. Gobber stared for a second, before gently lifting her head to get her to look him in the eye.

"That's not your fault though. We'll discuss this later. Right now, we have to get the animals to the barn."

* * *

As it turns out, the barn is not an option. The snow was coming on harder than ever and has blanketed the entire barn in thick snow. It would take hours that they don't have to shovel it out just to get the chickens in.

"So much for the barn."

"There's no other place to hold them!" Mulch shouted over the wind. Astrid pointed away from the barn, "To the Great Hall! We don't have any other choice. Let's go!" Gobber nodded, agreeing with the Hofferson before they all began leading the animals towards the Hall.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Illviðri continued to lead the flock through the snow, making tracks behind them as they fought to see through the frost and wind. Illviðri sniffed and looked around, hoping to spot some shelter. The storm was almost upon them, and while they can survive the cold with their eternally high temperatures, it would be in their best interest to be well rested and healthy before they continue their quest.

 **"Are we almost there?"** Andaðucalled out. Illviðri gritted her beak, her tail threatening to let her spikes loose. That was the seventh time the smoke-admitting head asked that question. Krókur looked just as annoyed.

 **"For the seventh and final time, I don't know! The snow is messing with my senses!"**

 **"Oh, well that's just great, isn't it!"**

 **"If you're not going to provide anything useful to say** **Krókur, then would you kindly shut up!"**

 **"Why don't you make me, you overfed salamander!"**

 **"You take that back you self-aggrandizing, slow-witted, son of a-!"**

 **"ENOUGH!"** Spýta finally shouted over the wind. **"This is getting us nowhere. If we ever hope to defeat Furious, that means working together as a team!"**

 **"Shh!" "No, I'm not done-" "Quiet!"** Illviðri hissed, **"I hear something!"**

They strained their ears, and eventually, they all heard it too.

Voice.

"Try to keep them together!"

"This way!"

"Come on, come on! Let's go! This way guys!"

 **"It's the Viking hatchlings from the domed cage!"**

 **"How far away are they?"**

 **"I can't tell! It's hard to see or hear out here!"**

Just then, a bolt of lightning struck a tree and crushed right in front of Illviðri. She squawked in fear, jumping back, tail spikes out and accidentally hitting Krókur right in the face, causing him to roar in anger and light up his fire jacket.

Which gave them enough light to show that the Viking and farm animals were actually not that far away.

And in his anger, Krókur also shot a fireball towards the group and the animals, causing the animals to scatter in terror.

One of the Vikings took a readying posture, an air of confidence surrounding him.

"OK! I got this under control!" he claimed, before a yak flipped him into the air and on the ground, getting run over by the yaks. He let out loud exclamations of pain as he kept getting run over by the small stampede. It amazed the Nadder that he wasn't crippled at this point, but his bones appeared fine. Chaos erupted around them. The one called Fishlegs was spinning all over the place before falling on the floor himself, while the identical female got fighting a chicken that had clung to her face.

 **"Krókur, you fool! We have to hide, now!"** The Nadder quickly nudged the Nightmare back into the cover of the storm as the Vikings attempted to stop the running animals.

As they ran for cover, Illviðri trained her ears towards the group.

"Astrid, where are you going?"

"After them!" turning her head around, Illviðri discovered that Astrid was referring to the rampaging animals rather than herself and the other dragons.

"Forget it, Astrid! You'll never round them up in this storm!" "I have to try! If we don't we starve to death!"

"Odin's beard, Astrid! If Hikka were here-" What?

"IF HIKKA WERE HERE!" the blonde female, Astrid, paused, taking a breath and told him softly, "She would have done it herself."

They prolonged their stares before Astrid runs off towards the animals, the group following close behind.

Illviðri watched as the girl lead her own pack towards their food source.

As Hikka would put it, the gears in her head started ticking.

* * *

 **Astrid and Crew**

Astrid and the others shivered against the cold as they frantically searched for the missing animals. The Hofferson turned to the others. "Find as many as you can! We'll herd them back to the Great Hall." Fishlegs raised his hand, "Can we swing by my house? I'd like to get my heavy coat!" Fishlegs hugged himself in example before the twins diverted their attention.

"Check this out!" Tuffnut then punched himself, but he didn't cry out in pain. "It's so cold I can't feel my face!" Ruffnut them slapped him herself, but he just smiled smugly, "Didn't feel it!"

"That takes all the fun out of it!"

Astrid continued walking and would have slipped down the edge of a snow cliff if Snotlout hadn't pulled her back. She nodded in thanks, before looking around and spotting big black dots in the distance, followed by smaller others. "There they are!" they took off running towards the stampeding animals. "Snotlout! You gather the chickens! Fishlegs, you and I will get the sheep. Twins, the yaks!"

"You got it!"

"Roger that, Astrid!"

"See you in Valhalla/See you in Valhalla!"

They ran off after their assigned animals. The chickens kept running all over the place, therefore Snotlout was running all over the place, yelling noises that he thought the chickens would find encouraging enough to follow. The Twins hopped onto one yak, but that was enough to send into another rampaging frenzy, though they weren't complaining. Fishlegs was trying to herd the sheep towards Astrid but lost them after they led him towards a log and he fell on his back with a headache. Fishlegs tried to follow the sheep and noticed three of them running along the narrow paths of the cliffs.

"Astrid, over there!" Astrid immediately ran over but was too late as the lamb lost it's footing and began sliding down the cliff before plummeting towards the ground. All Astrid could do was watch in horror as the sheep was about to die when a dark shape flew by and grabbed the sheep before it could hit the ground.

It was the Nadder.

Astrid was starstruck. She could only watch as the blue Nadder flew effortlessly through the storm without being hindered at all by the strong winds and blinding snow.

The Nadder gently placed the sheep on the ground and landed, right in front of Astrid. The two exchanged looks before the storm seemed to envelop the wyvern dragon in a curtain, giving her enough time to vanish.

"Astrid!"

The blonde turned around to see Gobber approaching her with the others in tow.

"Gobber!"

"Yeah," Tuffnut started, "We jumped on him cause we thought he was a yak." Gobber just ignored and continued to approach the girl until they were face to face. Astrid couldn't look at him. She was too ashamed.

"Gobber, I'm sorry I let you down." Gobber sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault, lass."

"What do we do now?" Fishlegs asked, as Gobber looked between each of the kids and noticed how they were shivering. There was no way they were going to make it through this storm, and the tracks Gobber made getting here were long gone. There was only one option that would at least guarantee the survival of the teens. "Everyone huddle up. We need to share body warmth." they did as ordered and moved closer together.

They stayed there like that, shivering for a few minutes before the sound of crunching snow alerted them all. "What was that?" Fishlegs whispered fearfully, as more noises of snow crunching surrounded them, making them realize there was more than one. "Stay close, kids," Gobber ordered, hook at the ready.

A few seconds later, and the intruders were revealed from the cover of the storm.

Dragons.

And Gobber recognized the dragons. He was able to see how the Nadder had a distinct marking on the underside of its chin. It was the same spot that Astrid managed to nail just after the second test.

At first, everyone was silent as the dragons edged closer they were towering over them. Almost protectively. This notion confused the group before the dragons spread their wings, shielding them from the blinding snow and the chilling wind.

"What in Odin's name are they doing?" Gobber questioned, not expecting an answer, but they got one anyway.

"They're protecting us," she whispered in awe, her eyes only for the blue Nadder. The same one that rode the storm as though she belonged in it. Was born in it.

The dragons then opened their maws and gently blew their respective fires on the snowy floor. Fishlegs smiled as he warmed himself up by the Gronckle Lava, cooing in delight.

There was then a timid baa that reached the Nightmare's ears, making him turn towards the shivering family. The Nightmare abandoned his post and crawled his way towards the sheep. The two elder ones fled in fear, but the lamb stayed where it was. The group watched as the Nightmare circled around the lamb, keeping it warm and staring comfortingly. The Nightmare nudged him towards the inviting atmosphere to the dragon made campsite. The lamb couldn't resist and began walking on his own accord towards the warmth. The Nightmare walked side by side with it until he was back at his post, a wing raised in welcome towards the sheep.

The lamb baa'd towards his family, and the two soon followed their offspring's example, the other animals doing so as well. Everyone was awed as the animals now showed no signs of fear as they sit close together and shared their warmth with themselves and the Vikings.

All Gobber could do was smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder as they watched the lamb snuggle up close to the Nightmare. "Hikka was right about a lot of things. This just adds to the list." Astrid smiled, happy that Gobber was willing to see that dragons weren't evil.

"You got that right, Gobber." the Gronckle than turned towards the two.

"Hikka... part... of pack." The whole group look gobsmacked as they watched the Gronkcle attempt to string her sentences together. "You... part of pack." the looked in awe before they smiled and just continued to snuggle for warmth.

It's gonna be a while before the storm blew over.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

When the sun finally rose and the storm stopped, they set off towards the village. It was a long walk, but with the dragons carrying most of the animals on their backs, they made light travel. They stopped when they reached the border between the village and the woods. The dragons bent down so the animals have an easier time getting off and the group faced the pack of dragons.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Astrid commented, and the Nadder cooed in agreement. Gobber looked between them and recognized the look between them. It was the same look he saw Hikka and the Night Fury after the beast saved her. Gobber smirked. "I don't really believe in goodbyes. But I do believe in 'I'll see you next time'." Astrid looked at Gobber in surprise.

"You mean...?"

"Well, it was a mistake to separate Hikka and that Night Fury of hers. I don't want to repeat history. Besides, it looks like these lot have taking a shine to you guys." Astrid looked to the others and he was right. Fishlegs was timidly stroking the Gronckle's neck, the Nightmare was nudging Snotlout in a brotherly manner, and the Zippleback was even keeping the twins from doing another fist fight. But suspending them in the air in their mouths. But that didn't seem to stop the twins from failing their limbs towards each other.

The two frowned in confusion and slight discomfort, whilst the Nadder just tilted her head at the twins.

"We could really change things, Astrid. Just tell me what you need, and I'll help in any way I can." he winked, and Astrid smiled, "Thank you Gobber." Gobber shrugged humbly.

"Well, let's get these stinking animals in the Great Hall," he commanded as he began ushering the yaks towards the Hall. Snotlout and Astrid hoisted a sheep over their shoulders while the twins each held one in their arms and Fishlegs gathered as many chickens as he could. They said their goodbyes and marched on.

The dragons watched them as they left.

The winds of change were turning in their favour.

* * *

The doors of the Great Hall opened and the group entered, animals in toe, enticing cheers to sound in the Hall.

"Their back and they're alright!"

"The animals are alright too!" Bucket exclaimed after Mulch, smiling happily that their stock was on one piece.

"Hey everyone!" Astrid announced, before looking over to Gobber, who was cradling a chicken in one arm and holding an egg for all to see in the air with his free hand. "The chickens are laying eggs again!"

More cheers echoed in the Hall as Bucket nodded in confirmation with himself.

"I was right. Chickens do lay eggs." Mulch just shook his head fondly at his less-then-able-minded friend.

Stoick approached Astrid and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I knew I could count on you lass." Astrid let out a small smile, which faded immediately as soon as the Cheif left her side. She felt bad that she was keeping personal information from the Cheif, but it was for the best.

It was for Hikka.

Astrid went over to the others, Fishlegs practically begging to ask questions.

"So what do we do now." Astrid was silent, wondering how to respond. After a second, she found her answer.

"We keep working on building peace with Vikings and dragons right here on Berk. But we have to do this secretly. Like... like a dragon flight club."

"Dragon flight club! I like that!" Snotlout whispered excitingly, before narrowing his eyes in confusion. "What is it?"

"Remember what Gobber said. We made a real connection with those dragons back there. If we keep working on that connection then we can help Hikka. But no-one can know. There is no Dragon Flight Club."

Everyone nodded.

"For Hikka?" Fishlegs presented his hand forward. They smiled and placed their hands overtop the other. "For Hikka!" They vowed silently.

It was time for some change.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just so everyone knows, I'm changing their names from Arabic to Icelandic. I felt that this is more appropriate to the Nordic Circle, as some Vikings are Iceland. P.S: sorry that it was so long ago since I've updated this. I was focused on getting the Watching the Four movie up and running again, and then end of College came up, so I've been exhausted. But I'm back now, and hopefully. No more setbacks.**

 **Toothless -** **Draumur** **\- Meaning 'Dream' in Icelandic  
** **Hikka- Sál** **\- Meaning 'Soul' in Icelandic**  
 **Stormfly - Illviðri - Meaning 'Storms' in Icelandic  
** **Hookfang - Krókur - Meaning 'Hook' in Icelandic  
** **Meatlug - Móðurlega - Meaning 'Motherly' in** **Icelandic** **  
** **Barf and Belch - Andaðu and** **Spýta** **-** **Andaðu** **meaning 'Breath' and** **Spýta** **meaning 'Spit' both in** **Icelandic** **  
** **Sharpshot - Skot - Meaning 'Shot' in** **Icelandic**  
 **Bíta - Meaning 'Bite' in Icelandic**  
 **Eitur - Meaning 'Poison' in** **Icelandic**  
 **Sigra - Meaning 'Conquest' in** **Icelandic**  
 **Tálbeita - Meaning 'Lure' in** **Icelandic**  
 **Vernda - Meaning 'Protect' in Icelandic**  
 **Book Wrym - Bók - Meaning 'Book' in Icelandic**  
 **Torch - Kyndill - Meaning 'Torch' in** **Icelandic**  
 **Aska - Meaning 'Ashes' in** **Icelandic**  
 **Myrkva - Meaning 'Blacken' in** **Icelandic**


End file.
